G Callen
by Laura T
Summary: What would happen if another new person came into the team? Only this one was due to Hetty's meddling? What will Callen think? Will she eventually name him? CallenOC I've changed the rating but it could go back to M when it needs too.
1. Moving

A/N: This is my first NCIS LA story so please be kind to me. I haven't quite got a grip on all of the characters yet so please stick with me. It doesn't roll with canon so again sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own or intend to make any money off this story. All of the characters belong to CBS except of course my own.**

**Please R & R it would be much appreciated. Anything and everything.**

"But it was too noisy." G Callen complained. Sam rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"G this is getting serious. You need to find a place to live." Callen didn't answer him instead he pushed open the rickety doors that lead into headquarters. Sam stopped short as he had stepped over the threshold. Stepping out of the dark Hetty emerged.

"Mr Hanna could you excuse us please?" Sam nodded and walked over to his desk with a smirk across his handsome features.

"Don't start Hetty." Callen said as he went to walk around the small woman. Hetty stopped him,

"I have found you a place to live Mr Callen." Callen turned around and looked at her.

"Hetty I can find my own place to live."

"From the complaints that I have been hearing you, clearly, cannot find your own place to live Mr Callen. Now here is the address. I am giving you the day to move in." Callen went to open his mouth, "I will not take no for an answer Mr Callen." She held out the piece of paper and Callen took it without saying a word. Driving along the road Callen looked out of the window of his car,

"That's not it." He muttered to himself. He drove for another five minutes and then stopped and looked out of his window again. He smiled he had finally found it. Climbing out of his car he opened the boot and pulled out his two bags with his stuff in them. He looked at his belongings and grinned no way was his unpacking going to take all day. He climbed up the stone steps and walked along the main corridor on the ground floor to find the supervisors door. It didn't take him long to find it and he knocked. Within a couple of minutes a fat man in an off white vest answered the door. Callen stepped back,

"Hi, I'm G Callen. I believe I live in one of your apartments." The man looked him over and nodded,

"Yes. I have your key here." he walked away from the door and then returned holding a key. "Your on the ground floor. First door on the left." He closed the door before Callen could say anything. Shaking his head he walked back along the corridor until he found his apartment. He placed his bags down in front of the blue door and put the key in the lock; opening the door he pushed his bags over the threshold. Taking his key out of the lock he put it in his pocket and closed the door. Looking around his new apartment he could see why it would take him the whole day. It would take him that long just to make it habitable for human beings.

**NCIS:**

Back at headquarters Hetty appeared next to Sam's desk.

"What is it Hetty?"

"We have a visitor. I am looking to employ her to replace Dom." Sam went to open his mouth to say something but decided not to say anything. Instead he tried to change tack,

"Shouldn't G be here for this? Besides I thought we had already replaced Dom with Deaks." Hetty shook her head but didn't say anything. At the sound of a vehicle pulling up Sam turned his head towards the door. Hetty smiled,

"Ah she's early. Send her through to my office Mr Hanna when she appears." Hetty walked away towards her desk area, which Sam thought it was very odd of her to call an office. He heard the car door shut and two minutes later in walked a young woman of about 28. She was tall, with long brown hair and she was thin but not horribly so. To Sam she looked like trouble. She was wearing a navy pin stripe suit and looked like she could topple over at any time in the shoes that she was wearing. Sam stood up and approached her she backed away slightly.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna. Hetty's waiting for you. Follow me." The girl nodded and followed him. He led her to Hetty's "office" and left the girls to talk. Hetty looked at her new recruit,

"Tell me Miss Mitchell why do you want this job?" the girl looked at the little woman in front of her,

"Well Ma'am. I like the idea of undercover work, I've never done it before but I'm a quick study. Also I want to work with the best and I was told the best work here." Hetty raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"You say you have no undercover experience?" the young lady shook her head,

"No Ma'am."

"Ok then. You're hired. First lesson don't call me Ma'am. Hetty will be fine. The man that brought you in here is Special Agent Hanna. He may look scary but he's a pussycat really. I will introduce to the rest of the team. Follow me." The woman followed Hetty out and approached four desks, two on either side. She cleared her throat,

"That there is our LAPD liaison officer Marty Deaks." She pointed to a tallish man with long blonde hair, she nodded at him, "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye." The pretty woman nodded at her,

"It's about time there was another woman on this team."

"And you've already met Special Agent Hanna." The young woman nodded but wouldn't give him eye contact. "Everyone this is Miss Cameron Mitchell." Cameron turned to Hetty and said,

"Who's missing?" Hetty smiled but Sam said,

"Wow Hetty she doesn't miss a thing does she?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him and replied,

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Did you by any chance write the book on how _not_ to use it?" Sam just stared at her. Hetty cleared her throat before Sam had the chance to retaliate.

"The Special Agent in charge isn't here today. Sam there is his partner. He is currently moving into his new lodgings. Speaking of which follow me Miss Mitchell. I shall introduce you to the rest of the team when you start work tomorrow morning." Cameron smiled at all of them and said with a wave of her hand,

"Nice to meet you all." She got a chorus of goodbyes and then they went silent as they watched her talk to Hetty and then whisper amongst themselves. She smiled and shook her head slightly. _Oh the joys of being the new girl_ she thought to herself.


	2. Meeting Callen

To say she was struggling would probably be the biggest understatement of the century. She was trying to be clever when she picked up more than she could carry but she had wanted to get moved into her new apartment as quickly as possible so that she could be ready to start work nice and fresh in the morning. When she had spoken to Hetty a couple of weeks earlier she hadn't expected to be getting an apartment in the deal. So when she had met the rest of the team earlier that morning she knew she would probably fit in…eventually. When she had arrived at her apartment her rent a car filled with all of her stuff she had actually smiled until she got her key and realised that she would be carrying all of her stuff up three flights of stairs.

**Callen's apartment:**

Callen looked around his apartment and realised it was nearly tidy. Smiling to himself he realised that he had been picking out colours for his walls as he had been tidying. That was when he heard someone curse right outside of his front door, frowning he went to the door and opened it. What he saw was a woman bending over to pick up one of three boxes that had toppled out of her hands. Stepping out he said,

"Let me help." The woman stood up abruptly and dropped one of the boxes again. He smiled at her, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"You…you…you didn't." she stammered as she looked at him, he was about her height with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. That smile was infectious. He continued to smile at her and then she dipped her head blushing, "Oh my God. Sorry I didn't mean to stare. Cameron Mitchell." She said holding out her hand. Callen took it and in that same instant he felt something he hadn't felt in years. It was like he'd been hit by lightening, his fingers were tingling and he could feel it spreading.

"G Callen. But you can call me Callen." She looked shocked for all of a second and then she looked confused,

"You don't have a first name?" Callen shook his head. "Fair enough." She said realising that he didn't want to talk about it. He grinned at her and dropped her hand,

"So where do you want me to carry this?" he asked as he stooped down and picked up the box that she had dropped earlier.

"Er…erm third floor. Room 25." He headed up the stairs and Cameron watched him go. She shook her head, took a deep breath and then followed him up. Once they were at her door she kicked it open with her foot and inclined her head for him to follow her.

"You know this looks familiar. Mine looked like this about 8 hours ago." Callen said as he looked around the apartment. She dropped the boxes that she had been carrying and turned to look at him,

"8 HOURS!" she screeched. Then groaned, "I may as well not bother trying to sleep."

"Would you like a hand?" he asked her. He didn't want to leave her so soon and he couldn't quite understand why. She walked over to her couch and flopped onto it.

"Why?" she asked him. She couldn't help it she was a very suspicious person.

"Well I don't have any other plans and I'm already unpacked. Besides I don't need that much sleep." She raised an eyebrow at him and Callen found himself smirking at her. He walked over to her couch and sat down beside her. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for about five minutes when Callen had to break it and find out more about her, "So…" she looked at him and raised her eyebrow again,

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where you from?"

"New York. You?"

"Various places but LA mostly. Why don't you have an accent?"

"It comes and goes. I usually pick up the accent of wherever I'm living. Where do you work?"

"I'm a cop." Cameron suddenly stood up and walked to the nearest box and started to look through it. "What do you do?"

"Currently? I'm…I'm not entirely sure what my job title is but I tell ya I'm lookin' forward to it." Callen stood up and went to the box that he had put down.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Cameron looked up from her box,

"What's in it?" Callen opened the box and looked inside,

"Er I think its kitchenware." Cameron sat down onto her knees and looked at him, "What?" he asked.

"I think I want it in the…bathroom." He looked at her in confusion, even in a confused state he looked cute but she could see that his brain was working on figuring her out. She stood up laughing and as she walked past him she hit him on the shoulder, "Where do you think I want it?" Callen burst out laughing,

"You know you would get on great with my partner Sam." Cameron smiled,

"You think?"

"Yeah. He likes to make squirm as well. Although I gotta admit I know all about him and you I know nothing about." Cameron didn't say anything but carried on unpacking her boxes. Within a couple of hours they had unpacked all of her boxes and they were having a drink when Callen looked at his watch, "Well I'd better go. I have an early start." Cameron stood up and followed him to the door,

"Yeah me too. Thank you G Callen. You know if we get to know each other a little better maybe we should think of a first name for you." Callen turned in the doorway and looked at her,

"You mean _when_ we get to know each other." She quirked her eyebrow again as she started to close her door and smiled,

"We'll see. Good night G Callen." She closed the door and leaned back against it with her heart pounding and her breath coming out in panicked gasps. Callen grinned at the door and went back down to his own apartment deciding that living in the building was going to be interesting.


	3. Meeting the rest of the team

A/N: _"Means signing."_

The following morning Cameron woke up with a smile on her face wondering if she would see Callen. She turned her head towards her clock and groaned it was 6am wondering why she was up that early she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. _Get up! You need to go and get your bike!_ Cameron smiled again she would finally get rid of that coffin on wheels that she had hired to move her stuff, since she couldn't get all of her stuff onto the back of her bike, not to mention it would have looked stupid. Throwing back the covers she showered and changed and by half 6 she was in the little car and was heading back towards the rental place. Within an hour she had dropped off the car and was heading to NCIS headquarters on her bright blue bike. When she got there she was surprised to see a black Challenger already sitting there. Taking her gloves off she felt the hood it was still warm. _Oh well so much for trying to avoid getting any unjust attention_ she thought to herself. Climbing off her bike and grabbing her backpack, she walked through the wooden door as she approached the bullpen she was still fiddling with the clip on her helmet when she heard a voice behind her,

"Excuse me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" she grinned behind her helmet and turned around, finally getting the clip undone she was about to take it off when another voice joined Callen's.

"G who's is the bike?" Sam had joined him.

"I don't know. I'm more concerned about who this is." He replied pointing to the leather-clad figure. Sam was about to say something when Cameron took her helmet off letting her long hair swish behind her back. She grinned at the pair,

"That's mine. And Callen is that anyway to treat your neighbour?" she asked him laughing at his reaction. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Sam grinned at her,

"Nice bike. Listen I'm sorry about yesterday but I didn't like the way Hetty did that especially with G not being here." Cameron waved him off,

"Not to worry. Apology accepted. Callen?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. Callen turned to Sam,

"You two know each other?" Sam nodded. "How?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him,

"I could ask you the same thing G." Sam chuckled as he walked to his desk and frowned that there was three in front of him instead of just two. Callen walked towards his desk and sat down.

"It seems Hetty has been reorganising again G." Callen looked up from his computer at Sam. "It seems you have a new desk partner." Sam said sounding just a little smug.

"Since when do we say 'desk partner'?" Callen asked getting up and walking around and peered at the desk next to his and grinned. He turned to where Cameron was hovering clearly not knowing what to do. He waved her over.

"You're next to me." Cameron walked up to him and looked at her desk and frowned, "Something wrong?" Callen asked her. She shook her head and then turned to look at him but being careful not to get to close,

"Where can I change?" she asked indicating her backpack over her shoulder. Callen pointed to curtained off area and she disappeared through it.

"How long do you think it'll take her to change?" Sam asked his partner. "Do you think less or more time than Kensi?"

"Less definitely." Callen replied sitting behind his desk. No sooner had he sat down than Cameron came around the corner. Sam looked at her in shock,

"How the Hell did you do that?" Cameron winked at him and sat down behind her desk before replying,

"That would be telling."

"That was a very nice change Miss Mitchell. Can you do that every time?" Hetty asked.

"Oh yeah." Cameron replied grinning. She looked at Callen and winked at him to which they burst out laughing.

"What are we laughing at?" Kensi asked as she sat down behind her desk next to Cameron's.

"Apparently the new girl is like Superman when it comes to changing her clothes." Sam replied as he also started to laugh. Cameron stopped getting a funny mental image in her head. She looked at Callen and said,

"You think?" he looked her up and down and then shook his head.

"No but you do remind of someone." She tipped her head to the side and waited for him to carry on. When he didn't she shrugged her shoulders. Deaks came in a couple of minutes later just in time for a blonde man standing on top of the balcony suddenly whistled everyone started to move but Cameron just sat there. Callen stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then came over towards her desk,

"That means we have to go upstairs. That's Eric by the way." She had suddenly gone very pale and Callen went to put an arm around her in case she fell, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just you know new job and I'm a bit nervous of going undercover if I need to. Never done it before."

"You'll do fine." Callen said inclining his head towards the stairs, "But we'd better go." Cameron nodded and followed him up towards the OPS centre. As they entered Cameron was amazed at all of the technology.

"We've caught a break on our case. Abby has some news."

"Hi guys!" Abby waved and then looked at Eric, _"Who's the Newbie?"_

"_Don't know yet."_

"_Hi I'm Cameron. Nice to meet you."_ Eric and Abby stared at her in shock,

"You sign?" Eric asked her.

"Yup. So what's the news?" she asked as she was now very conscious of everyone staring at her especially Callen. Sensing her discomfort Callen turned to Abby and gave her a look to which she laughed,

"I see Gibbs taught you the look G Callen. What was I saying? Oh yes the marine you're investigating? He tried to buy this house." She clicked a few buttons and then a house appeared on the big screen. "They were last people to see him alive. Hope this helps you guys. Bye. _Bye Eric, Cameron. Have fun and don't let them be mean to you._" Cameron smiled and waved.

"Mr Callen, you and Mr Hanna will go and see if you can get any information from the homeowners. Take Miss Mitchell once I've introduced her to Eric properly." Callen nodded and they all left except Cameron. "Miss Mitchell this is Eric Beale he is our OPS operator and he's the one you go to if you want a piece of technology." Hetty looked around, "Where is Nate Mr Beale?" Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"_Nice to meet you Eric. You'll have to tell me where you learned to sign sometime."_

"_You too. Oh here are your ears. One each for you, Callen and Sam. I'll be able to hear everything you say."_ Cameron nodded and left OPS. She walked onto the balcony and looked towards the bullpen.

"Hi I don't believe we've met." Cameron turned around and was confronted with a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. She smiled at him,

"No I'm Cameron. You must be Nate?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm your Operational Psychologist." Cameron nodded,

"Ok. Just don't try and get in my head and we'll get along great." She turned back to look at Kensi, Deaks, Sam and Callen. Nate studied her out of the corner of his eye and he saw that she seemed to be looking at Callen and then at the others.

"You know you'll get along with all of them." Cameron rolled her eyes. She straightened up and sighed,

"Thanks Doc. Catch you later." She walked down the stairs and Nate saw her hesitate before she went into the bullpen. As she entered he saw Callen come towards her and talk to her for a little while. Which surprised him, Callen was usually more suspicious of people. He decided he would keep an eye on the new girl to see how she fit in with the rest of the team.


	4. The Dynamic Duo

As they approached the house that the marine had to buy Cameron had been looking out of the window and saw that Brampton Realty was selling the house. She was sitting in the back of the Challenger and Sam and Callen had been arguing all the way to the house. She groaned as they started to argue about something again but she wasn't really listening. She grinned as an idea came to her. She cleared his throat,

"Boys?" they didn't hear her, sighing she whistled and as they gripped their ears as they turned to look at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Callen asked her.

"Yes I did try nicely." She replied. "But you two were arguing like an old married couple."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asked her. He thought that only Eric and Hetty could do that whistle.

"Eric." She answered simply. They looked at her in shock,

"But surely you've only heard him do that once?" Sam asked her.

"I'm a quick study. Now I have an idea. Get out of the car in two minutes." She smiled and left the car before they could complain. As she approached the front door and took a deep breath before knocking. A middle-aged woman answered the door,

"Yes?" she asked Cameron.

"Hi I'm Nicola Sheridan from Brampton Realty. I know this is short notice but I have a couple of clients that would like to look at your house." She said pointing towards the car where Sam and Callen were standing and from where she was standing it looked like they were arguing again. The woman looked at Cameron.

"We didn't get a message that you were coming."

"Yes I know. I do apologise again but you see the little one?" she asked pointing towards Callen. The woman nodded, "Well to say he's being difficult is a bit of an understatement. We were actually driving to the office and he saw your house and he just _had _to have a look at your beautiful home. If, of course, it would be alright with you and your family?" the woman continued to look at Sam and Callen and then sighed,

"What are they called?"

"Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." The woman looked at her sceptically. Cameron laughed,

"Yeah I know. They're parents definitely had a sense of humour."

"Which ones which?"

"The little one is Mr Grayson." She heard a chortle in her ear and knew that it had to be Eric.

"Get them over here. My husband is out at the park with the kids and he doesn't really like gay people. So please hurry." The woman turned away and went inside the house and missed Cameron's reaction of total shock. She waved the boys over and they ran over to her. As they approached she heard Callen say,

"When we get in there I'm in charge." As he passed Cameron she said,

"I bet you say that to all the boys." She laughed at his look and winked at him. "Just keep arguing and I'll get her to open up out here." Sam ignored her, she must have upset him making a mental note to apologise she followed them indoors. Within a couple of minutes Sam and Callen were arguing, loudly. The woman came up to Cameron,

"Have they always been like that?" Cameron nodded,

"Yes I'm afraid so. I usually find fresh air helps to tune it out. Care to join me outside." When she saw her look towards Sam and Callen she added, "I assure you they will take the utmost care in your home." Cameron headed outside and waited for the woman to appear. A couple of minutes she came out with a glass of water and two tablets.

"I don't know how you do it Miss Sheridan. They've only been here ten minutes and I already have a headache." Taking the water and swallowing the pills she smiled after she had finished the water.

"Thank you. You had many people come and have a look?"

"Not really. We had a marine come by a couple of months ago but nothing since. It's been really frustrating actually. We were so close with the marine and then he dropped out at the last minute. Apparently he had found somewhere else that was more to his liking." Cameron nodded and turned to look at the house,

"Well I think he was a fool." She smiled warmly at the woman but she didn't return it or say anything else until Callen and Sam came outside. Sam walked to the car and Callen stopped in front of the woman and smiled that smile she had seen the night before and she could practically see the woman's legs turning to mush.

"Thank you very much Ma'am. You have a beautiful home. We'll be in touch." He waited for Cameron to say bye and then they walked to the car.

"Nicely done. Although I think next time we should make up the names _before_ you talk to anyone." She nodded and climbed into the back seat and Sam rounded on her,

"I am not gay! Not that there is anything wrong with it of course." Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"I never said you were gay. She did."

"You didn't correct her."

"That's true but you two bicker like an old married couple! I mean come on! Can you blame her for thinking that? You might want to dial down your arguments. People will start to wonder otherwise." She sat back and looked out of the window clearly indicating that she wasn't going to discuss it anymore.

"G? Are you going to say something here?" Callen shook his head,

"No. I think she did a good job but I've already told her we're going to discuss names before she does that again."

"Or better yet you two can be married next time." Sam muttered as he gunned the engine. Callen didn't say anything and neither did Cameron but she could feel the heat travelling up her neck. _Being married to Callen oh God!_ She thought to herself as they headed back to NCIS. When they got there Cameron was out of the car before it had really stopped and hurried to her desk. Nate and Eric were in the bullpen and they grinned when they heard Sam and Callen arguing again.

"It sounds like the Dynamic Duo are at it again." Eric muttered and Deaks started to laugh. Nate turned around as they came into the bullpen and watched Callen. Deaks abruptly stopped laughing when he saw Sam.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Deaks replied struggling to keep his laughter in. Sam growled at him and sat down and Cameron looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. Just think about what you say next time." Cameron nodded. "Or you know just come up with a better name like Bruce Banner, Peter Parker…"

"Tony Stark?" Callen added.

"Yes. He was cool."

"But he's essentially Batman for the Marvel universe." Cameron said. They all turned to look at her. "What?"

"You really know your superheroes." Eric replied in awe.

"No I really don't. I know my movies. There's a difference. So what's next?" she asked. They all looked at Callen.

"Well we find the place that he got the better offer on. Eric?"

"I've been searching since the woman Cameron spoke to mentioned it. But I'm coming up empty."

"All right."

"Miss Mitchell?" Cameron turned around to face Hetty. "Nice improvisation. Now come with me. You're going to need change your clothes." Cameron looked down at her clothes.

"I am?"

"Yes. You too Mr Callen." Callen stood up and followed Hetty and Cameron. As they stood next to each other Hetty analysed them and then smiled, "Ah. Miss Mitchell you go in the left curtained area and Mr Callen…" Callen had already shut the curtains to the right. Five minutes later Cameron came out from behind the curtains and Hetty smiled,

"Perfect. Mr Callen?" Callen stepped out and Cameron frowned,

"He doesn't look any different."

"True but his clothes were dirty." Hetty replied.

"What's this about?" Callen asked her.

"Well I'm going to send Miss Blye to Brampton Realty to see where our marine wanted to buy his house and once she has that address you and Miss Mitchell are going to buy your first house as husband and wife." Cameron's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me Hetty are you sure I'm ready for that? I mean shouldn't Deaks and Kensi be the married couple?" she questioned as they headed back to the bullpen.

"What? Don't you want to marry me?" Callen asked her jokingly.

"Not really. I mean not that I would say no but this is a bit much for my first day don't you think?" Nate raised his eyebrows and grinned. Cameron turned to him, "Stay out of my head Doc!" she turned back to Hetty, "Please."

"My decision is final. You and Mr Callen should probably come up with a name. We don't want you becoming Mr and Mrs Clark Kent or something." Hetty walked away and Cameron just stared after her in shock.

**A/N: Please R & R and let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm not. Anything would be welcome.**


	5. The Look

Cameron was standing outside taking a couple of deep breaths. She wasn't used to moving this fast. For someone who had never been undercover before was now getting married to Callen. _Well that part isn't bad_ she thought to herself. She smiled to herself.

"Just relax and follow Callen's lead." Cameron jumped and turned around to see Kensi looking at her. "You'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I kinda feel like I'm stuck in riptide." Kensi nodded,

"Callen knows what he's doing. Hey at least your married to Callen, just think it could be Deaks." Kensi laughed and Cameron joined in thinking that maybe Kensi had a point. Inside Callen had followed Kensi, as he needed to talk to Cameron. When he had heard Cameron laugh he smiled realising that he liked the sound. She ribbed him as much as Sam did but she managed to do it to Sam at the same time.

"I see your point. Thanks." Cameron said between laughter. "What was your first undercover like?"

"Intense. I was in a bikini contest for three days." Kensi replied.

"I think I'd rather take the bikini contest." Cameron muttered. Kensi laughed and left her to it. She passed Callen and said,

"She's nervous." Callen nodded and waited a couple of minutes before going outside.

"Hi. You ok Cameron?" Cameron smiled at him,

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier. Just kinda threw me." Callen nodded and leaned against the hood of the Challenger. "So what name have you thought for us?"

"Mr and Mrs Patterson."

"First names?"

"I thought I would let you pick them." Cameron nodded and studied him.

"How about Greg and Kathryn with a KYN?" Callen thought about this and then smiled,

"Yeah they're good. You ready to go as soon as we get the bat signal?" he smirked hoping to get a reaction.

"Whenever you are Robin."

**An hour later:**

As they sat outside in the afternoon soon Callen could feel the nervousness rolling off Cameron in waves. They were sitting on the hood of the Challenger while Sam talked to the owner of the house.

"You ok?" Cameron nodded. Before he could say anything else Sam waved them over, "Oh hang on. We need our glasses." He leaned in through the open window and pulled out two pairs of glasses. He handed her the pink case and she slipped on a pair of rectangle, red-rimmed glasses. Throwing the case back in the car and she looked at Callen. He had on the same pair but in blue.

"I don't see why I couldn't have the blue ones." She griped as they walked over. She felt nervous and she was holding herself in a very stiff position. As they approached Sam she grabbed his hand and Cameron shivered. She had just been zapped again. She smiled at the owner of the house,

"I hear you're newly weds?" she asked kindly. Cameron nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." She answered as she leaned against Callen as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well you'll both be very happy here. Feel free to have a look around."

"Thank you very much." Callen and Cameron entered the house. They walked immediately into the living room and as Cameron looked around she could just see herself and Callen sitting on the sofa and watching the TV. Callen grabbed her attention by pulling on her hand. When she turned around he inclined his head towards a shut door. She nodded and followed him to the door. Callen opened it and grinned they had just found the master bedroom. She dropped his hand and walked towards another door and squealed in delight.

"Honey! They have en-suite!" she grinned and rolled her eyes at the same time. Callen smirked at her but didn't say anything. He walked towards the wardrobes and pulled them open.

"Look KitKat. These wardrobes are huge, you could fit all of your shoes in here _and_ still have room for your clothes." She raised an eyebrow and mouthed _KitKat_ at him. He nodded and winked at her and she could practically feel her knees knocking together. She approached the wardrobe when she felt sure she wouldn't fall over,

"But Greggo where are we going to put all of _your_ shoes? I mean you have more than me for crying out loud." Instead of answering Callen pulled her closer so that their noses were practically touching, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered,

"Greggo?" she nodded. He suddenly stepped back aware that he had been touching her bare arms that crackle of electricity had definitely intensified since the night before. A bit louder he said, "Well lets go look at the rest of the house then dear." Cameron nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. They walked down a little corridor and opened another door and Cameron sighed.

"What is it?" Callen asked her.

"Nothing. Its just this would make a lovely bedroom for kids one day honey." She leaned against the doorframe as Callen wrapped his arms around her waist being very careful not to touch bare skin this time. Placing his chin on her shoulder he could also see their kids growing up in this room.

"You're right. Come on lets keep looking." He stepped away from her and grabbed her hand and pulled her through towards the kitchen. They looked around it in silence until Cameron noticed the patio. Letting go of his hand again she walked to the sliding doors and pushed it open. Stepping out she smiled and then sighed again.

"What?" Callen asked her causing her to jump.

"Nothing. Just a silly little idea I had." She replied turning to smile at him. He stepped in front of her,

"Tell me." The gaze he gave her gave her the shivers it was so intense. Taking a deep breath she stepped around him and said,

"Well I was thinking that in the summer months it would be a beautiful place to have a dance on and afterwards we could sit on that swing over there and watch the sun set. Its stupid really." She blushed and went to go back into the house but Callen stopped her and pulled her close.

"Dance with me." He whispered. She straightened so that she was standing in front of them and she gave him a little nod and they started to dance along the patio. He extended his arm and she twirled into him so that he was behind her, wrapping his other arm around her waist they looked out onto the garden as they swayed to the imaginary music in their heads. Noticing that the sun was setting Callen unravelled himself from her and led her towards the swing. Sitting down he moved so that she could put her legs of his knees, placing an arm around her shoulder she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. She was nearly asleep when Callen started to chuckle. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I just had a funny thought." Raising an eyebrow she said,

"Oh?"

"I was just imagining me playing with our kids in this yard and you sitting here watching and looking worried and laughing. Then when our kids have their kids and seeing our grandkids playing out here and both of us sitting here watching them playing out here as we wait for the sun to set." As she looked at him she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she shivered. He placed his other hand on her hip and pulled her closer. He was giving her The Look.

**Back at NCIS:**

Nate was worried. He had never heard Callen talk this way in all the years he had been working for NCIS. Eric was gaping at the big screen in front of him he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Wow. I think I'm gonna be taking a cold shower tonight." Deaks muttered. Kensi hit him but couldn't blame him, she was pretty sure she would be doing the same thing. Clearly Callen and Cameron liked each other but were either completely oblivious to it or they were ignoring it.

"Uh oh." Kensi muttered.

"Uh oh?" the men asked in unison.

"Callen is giving her The Look." Kensi replied. They looked at the screen and then back at Kensi.

"I don't see a Look. I just see Callen looking at her." Deaks said in confusion.

"I believe Miss Blye is referring to The Look you men get before you kiss a girl." Hetty said from behind them. Kensi nodded in confirmation.

"Sam go outside and see Callen and Cameron!" Nate ordered. Hetty looked at him in disapproval.

"Do we really have a Look?" Eric asked. He honestly believed he had never given a girl that look before he kissed her. Kensi nodded,

"It's a well known girl fact." Kensi deliberately looked at the screen. Callen and Cameron were still looking at each other, Kensi could practically feel Cameron melting as she was feeling it as well. She had never had a Look that strong. She felt sorry for them, as she knew Sam was about to come in and destroy it.

**At the house:**

"Mr and Mrs Patterson? Are you ready to go?" Sam asked making as much noise as he could. He didn't really want to interrupt them but he knew he had to keep G's head in the game. Callen saw Cameron's eyes go wide and she practically jumped away from him.

"Yes. Thank you. What is the asking price?" she asked him. She knew she was blushing but thankfully Sam didn't say anything if he noticed.

"$105,000." Cameron nodded and then said sadly,

"It's a bit out of our price range honey." She looked at Callen and he seemed to be shell-shocked. "Lets go." She inclined her head towards the door and held out her hand towards him, hoping that he wouldn't take it. He stood up and walked towards her without taking her hand. She dropped it and dipped her head. As they walked through the house Cameron's head was reeling.

"Is everything alright dear?" the nice lady asked her. "You look like you've lost your best friend." Cameron turned to look at her.

"It's a bit outside of our price range but you have a lovely home Mrs…?"

"Perry dear. Mrs Perry."

"Mrs Perry. Thank you very much." Cameron smiled and walked out of the front door and hurried towards the Challenger and stood tapping her foot as she waited for Sam and Callen.

**A/N: So what does everyone think? I think every girl has seen a boy give her The Look. Who wouldn't want that look from Callen? Lol. **


	6. Conversations

Cameron sat in the back of the Challenger and just stared out of the back window knowing that she had definitely been robbed of something that could have been amazing. She was sure that Callen and Sam were talking to her, or trying to, but she just tuned them out as her head was all over the place. Before she knew it they were back at NCIS and she slowly undone her seatbelt. She wanted a few minutes to gather her thoughts and to organise her face into what she hoped would be an unreadable mask. She got out of the car and leaned against it for a little while and then took a deep breath before going into the building.

"Fine we'll just ask Cameron." Deaks said as she entered the bullpen. She was surprised to see the men on one side and Hetty and Kensi on the other.

"We'll ask Cameron what?" she asked unsure she wanted to know the question.

"The guys don't believe me that they have a Look. You know the one I mean." Kensi replied with a wink.

"Oh that Look. Oh yeah they all have it." Cameron replied and her eyes quickly looked at Callen and Kensi nodded catching it. "So what brought this on?"

"Well we were watching the feed up in OPS and I said that you know had the you know and they started to question me. I told them that it was a well-known girl fact but they still didn't believe me even when Hetty agreed." Kensi replied and Cameron blushed. She stood in between Hetty and Kensi and said,

"Oh yeah its true. You all have one." Eric's mouth dropped open in surprise and Sam chuckled.

"I don't have any kind of Look. If I wanna kiss a girl I just do it. She never knows its coming." The three women shared a look and giggled. Sam frowned, "What?"

"She knew." Kensi said smiling.

"No. She didn't." Sam argued.

"Yes she did Sam. She lied to you. She knew it was coming." Kensi replied matter of factly. "In fact I bet you 5 bucks that if you ask any woman about The Look she'll know exactly what you mean."

"You're on. Although I can pretty much prove you wrong with an experiment." Sam replied. The three women waited for him to continue, "G and Cameron. Sit in the middle of the room and just stare at each other." Callen looked at Sam and Cameron looked at Kensi wide-eyed.

"It'll be fine. You know The Look. By the way that was totally intense. How are you feeling about it?" Kensi whispered.

"Robbed." She whispered back, "I can't go through that again."

"Course you can." Kensi replied and pushed her into the middle of the bullpen only for Cameron to scowl at her. Sam grabbed two chairs and placed them opposite each other but close together.

"Sit." He commanded. Callen shook his head and sat down and Cameron did the same. They sat staring at each other again and after a couple of minutes Sam said, "Well this is boring."

"It takes time Sam. If all of us weren't staring at them they'd probably relax." Kensi replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Not likely." Cameron muttered but only Callen heard her.

"You ok?"

"Not really. You've been quiet throughout this conversation." Callen nodded

"Yeah. I know." She gave him a quizzical look,

"As in you know about The Look or you know you've been quiet?"

"Both." He replied with a sigh. Nate had been looking at him since he had come in and he was getting annoyed. He just wanted to go home. Standing up he started to walk away so Cameron followed his lead.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked his partner.

"Home."

"Not yet. You need to prove that theory wrong G." Callen sighed and looked down and then back up as if asking for help. Then he had an idea he grabbed Cameron by the hand and pulled her close. With a pounding heart he gently brushed her hair off her cheek and looked at her and stepped closer.

"There." Cameron whispered. It took all of her willpower not to pull his head closer and kiss him. But her self-control was hanging by a thread. She backed away from him and grabbed her backpack from behind her desk and hurried to one of the curtained off areas. The others watched her go and Callen turned to Sam,

"We do actually have a Look. Now I'm going home." He walked out of NCIS before anyone could stop him and started to head home. A couple of minutes later Cameron came out in her leathers and was about to leave when Sam called her back,

"What did you do to G?"

"Nothing. What did you do to him?" she countered.

"I didn't do anything See you in the morning."

"See you all tomorrow." She waved and pulled her I-pod out of her bag and shoved the earphones into her ears and then pulled on her helmet. Climbing onto her bike she gunned the engine and left for home.

**Cameron's apartment:**

She hadn't gone straight home, within her first week of landing in LA she had found an empty road where she could race up and down all night and not bother anyone. She had been there for the last four hours. She parked her bike around the back of the apartment building and taken off her boots at the front door so that she could sneak past Callen's apartment. Once she was inside her front door and it was locked she slumped to the floor. She sighed her head was spinning and she just wanted to sleep it had been a long day. Chucking her boots into the corner closest to the front door she slowly pushed herself up.

"Can we talk?" a voice in the darkness asked. Cameron squinted into the darkness and smiled she should have known. She turned on the light and saw Callen sitting on her sofa.

"You know I could shoot you and not get arrested. You realise that right?" she asked tiredly. As she walked towards her living room but hovered in the doorway.

"Yeah I know but you won't." she looked at him as if he was mad,

"How can you possibly know that?"

"You don't have your official gun yet from NCIS and you don't have a permit to carry a private or concealed weapon. So I figure you won't shoot me." He replied standing up and walking towards her. She switched from foot to foot,

"So what are you doing in here and how long have you been waiting?"

"Since I left the office. I told you we need to talk. I figured you'd try and sneak past my door so I thought I would wait for you in here."

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked as she headed into the kitchen. "You wanna drink?"

"No thanks. What's going on with us and where have you been for the last four hours?"

"There's nothing going on with us and I found an empty road that I like to gun my bike down when I've had a particularly intense day. Calms me down." She answered taking a long drink of her juice. Callen raised an eyebrow at her and put his face into a mask of indifference.

"That's what I was checking on. Its just that since this afternoon you've been a little weird." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow,

"You've known me 24 hours just about. How can you possibly know when I'm being weird?" Callen just looked at her and she slumped her shoulders, "Fine. So will tomorrow be as intense as today?"

"No. We should be able to close the case tomorrow. You know you did very well today considering it was your first day." She blushed and smiled,

"Thank you. Its probably a good thing that I pick things up pretty fast."

"Probably. Well I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards the door and then stopped and turned to her with a smile, "Night KitKat." She smiled,

"Night Greggo." He grinned and left her apartment.


	7. Halloween

A/N: Big thanks to LostForeverInHisEyes. I have altered the rating but will probably change it back if I need to. I will also be changing Deaks to Deeks. So any and all reviews are most welcome.

Cameron didn't sleep well but at least she slept. In her dreams she altered between dreaming about Callen and dreaming about the life she had created back at the house. As she dressed she built up the walls she would need to act like she didn't like Callen as much as she did. By the time she got to work she had decided she would be going out for a drink afterwards. Turning off the engine she pulled off her helmet and let her hair fall out over her shoulders. She schooled her face into what she hoped was a mask of indifference. She looked around and she saw the black Challenger and a silver 4x4 she didn't recognise. She climbed off her bike and walked into NCIS. Because she was walking with her head down she didn't see the figure standing in front of her until she collided with it figuring it was one of the team she muttered an apology and went around it without looking up. It wasn't until she recognised Callen's trainers that she actually took in her surroundings. She looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" she asked him, immediately suspicious. Callen wasn't known for smiling first thing in the morning.

"You should have seen Sam's face when he saw Nate. I mean I knew he was scared but I didn't realise how much. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him about it when he first told me." Cameron looked left and right and then asked,

"Where is Sam?" Callen pointed over her shoulder and she turned to look, there he was sitting at his desk as white as a ghost. She turned back towards Callen with a raised eyebrow, "What did you do to the Big Guy?" Callen shook his head,

"Not me. Nate. You do know its Halloween right?" Cameron let her head drop and groaned, "You ok?" he asked her.

"I hate Halloween." She muttered.

"Why?"

"I just do. Something to do with my very private fear." She lifted her head and looked at Callen, "So what has Nate dressed up as that would scare Sam?"

"Take a look." Callen replied pointing over her other shoulder this time. Giving him a suspicious look she turned around. In the two seconds that it took her to realise what she was looking at she lost all of her colour. Holding her hand out and trying to find Callen she waved her hand behind her without actually looking for him since she couldn't take her eyes off Nate. When she finally found Callen's arm she gripped it with her left hand and started to pull him towards her, when he was level with her she pulled him in front of her and then gripped both of his arms with her hands and she cowered behind him still unable to take her eyes off Nate.

Callen knew there was something wrong the second he saw her hand shoot out and start groping thin air, he wasn't ready for it when she found his arm and gripped it. When she pulled him in front of her, her grip on his arm was like a vice but when she added her other hand and she was cowering behind him he understood what her fear was. He could feel her warm breath as she literally breathed down his neck and she was that close he could feel her trembling. He looked down at her hands and they were white they were gripping him that hard. Privately she was hurting him but he would never admit it. Ever. He looked behind him but he couldn't see her and then her turned to Nate,

"Guess it's not that uncommon. Go change." Nate nodded and went to walk past her when Callen said, "Not that way! Go the long way I need to get her to sit down." Nate walked away and Callen shook his head, "He's gone. Come on lets get you into a seat." He whispered he started to move and she moved with him as he entered the bullpen he suddenly felt the blood rushing back into his hands. He looked around and saw her sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up and her head was in her hands as she hugged them. He stood and watched her for a little while. He frowned every time there was the slightest noise or she heard footsteps she would clench up more. Sam looked down at her and then looked at Callen,

"See! I told you!"

"Alright. You know I've come across this situation before." Sam looked at him,

"When have you come across a hysterical female?" Callen just looked at him and then he added, "When it comes to clowns?"

"Once but it was a long time ago. I'm trying to remember but I'm not really sure." Callen frowned and sat down behind his desk. A few minutes later Kensi and Deeks walked in,

"What's up with her?" Deeks asked pointing to Cameron in the corner.

"Clowns." Callen answered. Deeks kneeled down in front of her and touched her hand, what happened next no one was prepared for it. All they saw was Deeks touch her hand and in the next second he was flat on his back holding his left eye.

"What the Hell happened?" Callen asked as he approached Deeks.

"She hit me!" Deeks replied as he sat up.

"Well you shouldn't have touched her." Sam replied from his chair.

"Well she can't sit there all day." Deeks said looking at Cameron and then backing away some more. They all turned to stare at him,

"He is right Mr Callen. She could catch a cold." Hetty said from behind them all. Callen looked around,

"Well who's going to try and move her?" they all moved away from him and looked at him as if he was stupid but Sam just sat in his chair and laughed at him,

"I guess that means you G."

"I'd rather sit on a live grenade." Callen muttered as he perched himself on Sam's desk.

"You'll be fine she likes you." Callen rolled his eyes and then lowered himself so that he was sitting on his hunches. He carefully reached out with his hand, and ignoring the lightening, he said,

"Cameron? We need to get you off this floor. Can I come over?" he asked her. He could feel her relaxing and she slowly lifted her head and since the incident Callen could actually look at her. Her eyes were like saucers; he could just make out her pupils. Cameron was just looking at him her fear etched into her face. Taking her hand he pulled her up onto her feet. When she got to her feet she grabbed his hand as he led her towards the little couch that he had often fallen asleep on before he got his apartment, and she flopped down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She moved her hand in a so-so manner. She shivered, "You cold?" she nodded. He stood up and then a blanket appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you Hetty." As he wrapped it around her shoulders Cameron smiled at Hetty and Hetty nodded her head ever so slightly. No one had realised that Nate had reappeared until he said,

"I have never heard or seen a reaction this severe before."

"_I'm coulrophobic."_ Callen looked to everyone,

"Anyone know what she just said? Where's Eric?" he asked.

"She said I'm coulrophobic." Eric replied as he entered the bullpen. Then everyone turned to Nate,

"I've heard of that but I've never actually met anyone who suffered from it. She has a fear of clowns and Sam so do you to certain extent. But hers is obviously an extreme fear."

"Maybe she should go home Mr Callen. She is clearly going to be of no use to us today." Callen nodded and Cameron stood up and practically ran for the door.

"Guess she's in a hurry." Callen muttered, "I'll be back shortly." He ran after Cameron and found her leaning against his 4x4. He grinned and opened it. An hour later he was back at NCIS.

"Is she ok Mr Callen?" Hetty asked him.

"Yeah. She jumped out of the car and I followed her up and made sure she had locked her door etc. She's obviously jumpy." Hetty nodded and left.

"So do you remember who the other hysterical female from your past was?" Sam asked and Hetty stopped to hear his answer.

"Kind of." Callen replied.

Flashback:

Callen walked out of the wide doors and groaned, he hated Halloween; he would probably have to take his little sister trick or treating. He groaned again.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice asked from behind him. He smiled as he saw his only friend come outside. She was quite tall with long blonde hair.

"Cassie I'm just coming to realise that I may have to take my sister trick or treating. I just hope she doesn't expect me to wear tights, or leather, or anything other than what I'm wearing now." She smiled and linked her arm through his.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"What are you going to dress up as to take your brother trick or treating then?" Callen asked her.

"I don't do Halloween. I'm going home and then hiding in my room." Cassie replied. Callen gave her a funny look. "I have a fear of clowns. Evil things." she shuddered and quickened her step.

"Hold up Cass." She slowed down with a roll of her eyes.

"Hurry up Greg." She moaned.

"Why do you call me Greg?" he asked her. He had wanted to ask her that since she had started to call him it.

"Because G is a letter not a name. So I made one up. I could change it if you don't like it." Callen had the sudden mental image of her calling him something evil and then replied,

"No Greg is fine. Just don't expect to get a reaction every time." She nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence and as they neared her house she tensed.

"Great." She muttered. Callen frowned, standing in front of her house were three boys dressed as clowns. He could feel her starting to shake.

End flashback.

"She pretty much had the same reaction as Cameron. She didn't speak for about a week afterwards and she had trouble sleeping. When she did speak it was to be horrible to someone. So be prepared just in case Cameron is the same." Callen said as he finished his story. Hetty smiled and then carried on towards her office.

A/N 2: Sorry about the slow update. Had some Internet issues. Thought I would do it for Halloween. Made up the Callen back-story obviously. All reviews are most welcome.


	8. Inside Callen's head

**A/N: Just thought I would a do a quick look into his head. **(This means he's doing something) _This means he's arguing with himself._

Later that night Callen was taking apart his toaster when he started to let his mind wander.

**Inside Callen's head:**

1A to upper left quadrant B. I wonder if she's all right? 2C to lower right quadrant D. Why am I so worried about her? I've known her a couple of days. Scooby Dooby Doo where are you? You've got some work to do now. (Callen carried on taking apart his toaster while listening to a foreign language tape even though he wasn't really listening to it.) I should really go and check on her she got quite a fright today. _She'll be fine_. Yeah I know but still…_Still nothing. Just carry on taking apart your toaster. I'm sure she'll knock if she needs you._ Good point. Need to stop thinking about her. _Think about something else._ Like what? _The case. We need a break so that we can close it._ Callen! (Knocking.) Is that you? _No. What is that?_ Sounds like knocking. _That's because it is knocking._ What time is it? (Callen looked up and saw that it was 3am. Then he heard the knocking again.) _Who the Hell knocks on someone's door at 3am?_ You mean besides yourself.

Sighing Callen got up off the couch and headed towards his door. As he walked past his little table with his gun on he grabbed it with his right hand and armed it…just in case. Opening the door with his left he sighed in relief and with his thumb he put the safety back on and opened the door wider. Cameron shuffled in with her duvet wrapped around herself. She still looked scared to death and white.

"Cameron you ok?" Callen asked her.

She nodded her head, "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head this time.

"Want something to drink?" she shook her head again.

"Have a seat." She sat down with a quivery sigh, he sat down beside her and said, and "You know you should get some sleep." She just glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Just a suggestion. Want to help me take apart my toaster?" she shook her head and placed it on his shoulder.

"Ok. I'm gonna keep going." After half an hour he turned to look at her and smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. Carefully he picked her up and took her into his room still wrapped in her duvet. He stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up and then went back to his toaster. Two hours later he woke up with a start. He could hear screaming but he didn't know where it was coming from. Sitting up a little straighter he realised that it was coming from his room. Hurrying to the door he saw Cameron sitting up on his bed shaking and screaming her head off. He hurried over and was immensely pleased that her arms were wrapped in her duvet. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her close and made shushing noises and telling her that it was ok. They were like that for the rest of the night.

**A/N 2: Just a quick one. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. This is slightly altered, as it was a bit difficult to read. Thanks again to LostForeverInHisEyes **


	9. Not Quite Awake

Callen snapped his eyes open. He was in his room alone with a quilt over him. It took a few seconds to realise that Cameron had left and as he looked at his watch that it was also 9am. He'd actually slept as opposed to napping every now and then. He didn't like feeling so relaxed especially while he was sleeping. He preferred to be ready for anything. The fact that he hadn't heard Cameron leave worried him. He leaned onto his elbow and realised that during the night they must have moved and ended up actually sleeping. He was on the right hand side of the bed if he was facing his bed.

**Earlier that morning:**

Cameron woke up and only just managed to stop herself from freaking out. She didn't recognise the room she was in and the arm that was draped over her either. Once she had collected herself together she had realised that she was in Callen's apartment and that Callen had his arm around her. She smiled at the thought. Then her nightmare came back to her in floods of memories. Her heart felt like it was going to explode she was that afraid. She was now sitting upright on Callen's bed. Once she was sure she was indeed she looked towards Callen afraid that she had woken him with all of her gasping. She hadn't woken him and she was very glad that she hadn't. As she looked at him she was pleased to see that he seemed very relaxed and not as tense as he usually was. His forehead wasn't creased with worry but smooth with relaxation, he looked so comfy she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but she knew that the nightmares would come if she did that. Instead she climbed out from under the covers and placed them over Callen properly. She had often been told that she tended to steal the covers while she was sleeping. She smiled again as she watched him snuggle into the warmth of the covers and he sighed in his sleep as he rolled over. As she left his apartment she made a quick decision to have a shower and then head over to NCIS. As she left her apartment block she took a quick look around and saw that there was a camera where the parking spaces were that was when she had her idea.

**NCIS:**

Cameron practically jumped off her bike and ran up to the OPS centre to find Eric.

"_I've had an idea."_ She signed quickly to Eric. He looked at her in shock; he wasn't expecting anyone in at this time. When Callen had slept there he was always sneaking upstairs in case he woke the agent up until one day Callen had shouted at him for sneaking around. He had always been awake, but since he had left Eric had been able to come in as early as he wanted without disturbing anyone. Until now.

"What is it?" he asked her slightly annoyed that she was destroying his Eric Time as he called it in his head.

"_That house me and Callen looked at? It was on a marine base right?"_ Eric nodded,

"Yeah where you going with this?"

"_I want you to run background checks on the neighbours."_ Eric just looked at her,

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust the neighbours. It seemed too perfect. One of them is hiding something."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"_They all have cars."_ She let it sink in as she saw the cogs in Eric's head start to turn. He walked over to his computer and started tapping away at the keyboard while Cameron waited she started to look around. The room was really impressive but it felt cold and unfeeling to her.

"Well it was a good idea but not now."

"_What?"_

"I need license plates to run the checks and I don't know how to get them."

"_We'll send Sam in to check that all of their thingymajigs are up to date."_ Eric looked at her in confusion, _"Well don't they need like stickers or something to prove that they actually work and live on base in their cars?"_

"Yes they do and the marines do check on those things. What are they called?" Eric replied smiling and Cameron just shrugged her shoulders.

"_So will you ask Sam?"_

"Why don't you ask him?" Cameron just gave him a look and then replied with,

"_Does Sam even understand sign language that isn't military?"_

"Good point. What are you doing to be doing?"

"_Paperwork."_ Cameron left the OPS centre and went downstairs. No sooner had she gone downstairs then Sam came in with Kensi and Deeks not far behind him.

"Morning." Sam said as he put his stuff down by his desk and Cameron smiled at him and waved. When he didn't get an answer he looked at her and then said,

"Still afraid?" she nodded.

"Not talking?" she nodded again.

"Well this should it a quiet day." Deeks said as he sat down at his desk. Cameron scowled at him and threw a pen at him. As it hit him on the forehead Eric whistled and they all got up and left except Cameron.

**OPS centre:**

As Eric was explaining Cameron's idea Sam was looking around. He understood why Cameron wasn't in the briefing but he couldn't figure out where Callen was. He cleared his throat.

"Where's G Eric?" Eric stopped talking and frowned,

"You mean he isn't in yet?" Sam just glowered at him and he said, "Stupid question obviously not. I'll try calling him." Eric snapped his hands free into his ear and dialled Callen's number.

**Callen's apartment:**

Callen could hear his phone ringing as he scrambled out of bed. _This is why I hate sleeping_ he grouched to himself. Once he found his phone he answered it,

"Callen."

"Where are you?" Eric asked him.

"I'm at home."

"Still?"

"Yes Eric. Still."

"Well you need to come in. Cameron came up with an idea."

"I'll half an hour." He hung up the phone before Eric could say anything and jumped into the shower. Back at NCIS Eric looked confused,

"Well?" Sam demanded.

"He's at his apartment. He'll be here in half an hour." Sam frowned at Eric's look.

"You ok Eric?"

"Yeah its just that Callen sounded strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Sam asked immediately going into protective-partner mode.

"Like he had just woken up." The team exchanged worried looks. That wasn't like Callen. He never slept and if he did he was usually unconscious or just napping. After a few minutes Eric cleared his throat,

"Maybe its nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam replied as he left OPS. Hetty was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have your uniform ready Mr Hanna." Sam looked at her in confusion,

"Miss Mitchell briefed me on her idea."

"How? She's not talking."

"Mr Beale is not the only member of this team that knows sign language Mr Hanna." Hetty replied as she walked away back to her office. Half an hour later Callen walked into NCIS and was immediately confronted with Nate and Sam.

"Sleeping?" Sam demanded.

"Apparently."

"Since when do you sleep?" Sam asked his partner.

"Since last night."

"How do you feel this morning?" Nate asked him.

"What is this? 20 questions. I'm not awake yet. That's how I feel!" Callen snapped at Nate. Nate nodded but didn't say anything and watched as Callen walked to where the kettle was. He turned the kettle on and then went straight for the coffee. Nate raised an eyebrow at Sam,

"Since when does Callen drink coffee?"

"Since now." Sam replied as he went back to his desk. With coffee in hand Callen sat at his desk with a scowl on his face. Cameron looked at him with her head to the side.

"What!" he snapped at her. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"You ok Callen?" Kensi asked him.

"I'm fine!" Cameron turned to Kensi and shook her head slightly.

"He's actually slept. He's always like this when he comes out of unconsciousness. You'll get used to it." Cameron frowned; he hadn't been unconscious when she had left his apartment he had been sleeping.

"I thought he had been sleeping." Deeks asked Kensi as he perched himself onto the edge of her desk.

"Same difference. Callen doesn't sleep. Get off my desk before I push you off." Kensi replied as she tapped away at her keyboard. Cameron turned back to her computer and decided to IM Callen.

**Sorry for letting you sleep.** When he didn't reply she scowled at him and then said,

**Thanks for keeping me company. I'm sorry if I disturbed you.** Then she closed it knowing that he wouldn't reply to her. Callen and Sam left with Deeks and Kensi providing back up. Cameron leaned back in her chair and sighed. She looked around the bullpen and frowned. She couldn't get in and out of her desk without tripping over either Callen or Kensi. She grinned.

"You know Miss Mitchell this bullpen isn't very accessible when you're jammed between two agents. Maybe a little reorganising is in order." Cameron's grin widened as she stood up and got to work.

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews they are much appreciated. Please keep them coming any and all are welcome.**


	10. Cameron's Week Part 1

A/N: sorry about the delay in updates. Been having some computer issues. Thank you very much for the reviews please keep em coming. This is going to be purely about Cameron's week.

Cameron looked around at the bullpen now that she was done changing it around and grinned. It looked so much better and now she could get in and out from behind her desk without tripping over. She was now nearer the entrance to the bullpen and Kensi was next to Callen. As she slid into her chair she sighed, it felt more relaxed than it had before for some reason. She looked at her watch and carried on with her paperwork. Within a couple of hours she was done as she really didn't have that much and yet the team still wasn't back yet. She looked at her watch and scowled she didn't like sitting behind her desk and she was just too nosy, she would have to wait to see if her plan actually worked. Sighing again she sat back in her chair and actually started to clock watch when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"You know Miss Mitchell you should probably go home. I'm sure they will be fine. In fact I insist you go and take the rest of the week off." Hetty said as she approached Cameron's desk. Cameron went to open her mouth but Hetty just shook her head.

"No arguments." Cameron sighed and stood up nodding her head as she exited the bullpen.

In the car:

"That took way to long Sam." Callen said.

"You know what desperate housewives are like for a man in uniform that isn't their husbands." Sam replied calmly and grinned at the eye roll that his partner gave him.

"Yes I understand that but why did you have to stay for every cup of coffee?" Callen replied snappishly.

"Is this because you slept last night?" Sam asked him.

"No. This is because I want to go home and forget that ever happened." Kensi tried to smother a laugh from the back seat. Callen turned in his seat to glare at her, "Something on your mind?"

"No but there's clearly something on yours." Kensi replied knowingly. "Or should I say someone?"

"Why are we driving you back?"

"Deeks is annoying me more than usual so you have to live with it." Callen turned back around in his seat and crossed his arms. Kensi looked at her watch,

"Look its already late why don't we go for a drink and report to Hetty in the morning?" Callen looked like he was about to argue but Sam jumped in,

"G we need a break. Besides if you go home you might end up sleeping again." Callen scowled but didn't say anything. Sam grinned at Kensi in the rear-view mirror as Kensi attempted to smother a grin. Sam parked the car at a nearby bar as Callen spoke to Hetty and Kensi was on the phone to Deeks inviting him over. Once Callen had hung up he stood next to Sam,

"So I take it Hetty was ok with us going out?"

"Yes. She had already sent Cameron home. I invited her and Eric. They should be here soon. Maybe I should call Cameron…" he trailed off. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"What's with you and this girl G?"

"Nothing. She's a friend." Sam watched his friend as he fiddled with his collar. He saw red creeping up Callen's neck and then he realised.

"It was her you slept with last night!" Callen looked at his friend,

"Could you have shouted that any louder I don't think they heard you in New York."

"Are you denying it?" Callen didn't reply. But Sam didn't take his eyes off his partner.

"How did that happen then?" Sam asked quietly.

"It wasn't like that. She came knocking on my door wrapped up in her quilt in the middle of the night." Callen answered but he didn't want to go into too much detail.

"What were you taking apart?"

"My toaster."

"Uh huh. So she just knocked on your door and that's it? How did you end up asleep G?" Callen turned cold eyes onto him.

"Is that all you care about? How I fell asleep? You don't care that a member of our team was banging on my door in the middle of the night?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I want to know. Of course I care but where else was she supposed to go? You're the closest. Which by the way is a little suspicious if you ask me." Callen didn't reply as Kensi had joined them. When they went silent she looked between the pair,

"Ok what were you guys talking about?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Callen replied but Sam said,

"G sleeping with Cameron." Kensi smiled which made Callen madder.

"I was not sleeping with Cameron! She knocked on my door, she had a nightmare and we sat up all night talking." He ground out through his teeth, he was feeling very defensive which wasn't like him at all and he couldn't understand why.

"Yeah ok." Kensi replied and looked around as a pair of headlights lit them up. As it pulled next up next to the Challenger Kensi smiled, "Ah they're here."

Inside the bar:

They were having a brilliant time when Callen started looking at his watch.

"Mr Callen I'm sure Miss Mitchell is fine. I gave her the rest of the week off. She needs to sleep. Besides she is of no use to us if she's a mute however temporary." Callen looked at his beer that he had barely touched and then sighed. He wanted to go home. He turned to Sam and said,

"I'm going home. See you in the morning." He stood up and Sam called out

"No sleepin now G!" towards Callen's retreating back. Once he was outside he felt better he didn't like the fact that Cameron hadn't been there. He called a cab, as he didn't feel like going to traffic school again and waited. He wasn't waiting long and he was back home and heading up the stairs towards Cameron's apartment. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a reply he picked the lock and stepped into the dark apartment. Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he started making sure there was nothing amiss he picked his way over the floor, apparently Cameron had been reorganising in the few hours that she had been sent home and had left stuff all over the floor, and sat down on the couch waiting for the inevitable.

Wednesday night:

When she had got home Cameron entered her apartment and scowled. Nothing was right so she started pulling things off the shelves that her and Callen had erected the day she had moved in and putting the stuff in the middle of the floor. Then she decided to do the whole apartment. She put stuff into the middle of her living room floor. With all of her stuff around her she looked at the walls critically. _Needs a lick of paint_ she thought to herself. Then she started thinking of colours. She wandered into her bedroom and started to pull everything into the middle of that room as well. She sat down onto her bed and flopped backwards onto it. Staring at the ceiling she felt her mind begin to drift away and she was soon asleep. That's when it started. She was at NCIS looking for everyone. But there were no desks, no phones, no nothing. She had only been gone a few days and they had picked up and left her. Walking up the spiral staircase she noted that Sam's punching bag had also gone. Walking into ops she palmed the door as it whooshed open she saw that most of the equipment had gone except for a laptop. She walked over to it and turned it on. It took a couple of minutes for it boot up. It had a single file on the desktop with her name. She clicked it open. _Cameron. We've left you. You don't belong here so we've changed our whereabouts so that you can't compromise us any further. Don't attempt to contact us or find us._ She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she reread the note three times in quick succession. She walked back towards the wall and slid down it. Soon the only noise that was rattling around the building was Cameron crying. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up with a sense of dread. She had no idea why she had woken up but something had definitely disturbed her. Pushing herself up off the floor she felt around her back for her gun and then frowned, she didn't have it. Then she heard it. A creaking noise on the spiral staircase. She peered around the door and saw a shock of red curly hair. She gulped knowing what was coming. Her worst nightmare was coming true she was alone in a condemned building with a clown. "I know you're in here." It muttered. She balled up her fist and thrust into her mouth to stop herself from screaming out. She backed away from the door and immediately hit the only desk in the whole room. It creaked as she hit it. She could just imagine the clowns face smiling knowing that he had finally found his prey. She scuttled around the desk and hid behind it. She heard its heavy footfalls on the wood as it pushed its way through the door. It stopped and he sniffed the air. "You stink of fear." It walked towards her and she made a tiny sobbing noise. It was in front of her now and she couldn't take wide frightened eyes off his face. It grabbed her by the throat and stood up. Lifting her up by the neck her legs dangling. She could have given him a swift kick if she wasn't so afraid. She was whimpering it pulled her closer and went to give her a kiss…Cameron woke up screaming. Her heart pounding in her ears and she was sure out of her chest. She pulled the quilt up to her chin as she shook. She turned towards her bedside light and was about to switch it on when she heard a creaking coming from her living room. Her hand froze.

"Wh…who…who's there?" she called out timidly. She looked under her door and saw that there was a light on and a figure walking past it.

"P…p…please leave me alone." She begged with the figure.

"Cameron?" a voice called from behind her door. "Are you ok?" Cameron frowned at the voice, she recognised it. Throwing back her covers in a moment of anger she stalked to her bedroom door and yanked it open. In the light Callen looked slightly guilty and embarrassed.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" she demanded angrily.

"I was worried about you. So I thought I would check on you." Callen answered backing away from the door.

"So you BROKE into my apartment to see if I was ok? And once realising I was sleeping you decided to STAY?" she demanded again. This time advancing on him.

"Well yeah." Callen answered as if this made perfect sense. Cameron continued to glare at him. She was trying to forget her nightmare, be angry and calm down her pounding heart all at the same time. Callen looked around and pointed to the TV,

"Wanna watch a film?"

"Disney." She snapped at him and walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it.

Thursday morning:

Cameron had fallen asleep halfway through The Three Musketeers but Callen was quite enjoying it. When she had said Disney he had automatically assumed that it was to the cartoon films. How wrong he had been. They had watched all of the Mighty Ducks films, The Three Musketeers and Pirates Of The Caribbean. The only cartoon ones they had watched had been Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. But Cameron hadn't really lasted through The Three Musketeers. He had noticed that she kept looking between himself and D'Artagnan. She finally shook her head and promptly fell asleep. It was dawn when Callen finally moved and looked at his watch. _Coffee_ he thought to himself. He stood up and stretched, if Cameron had woken up at that point she would have seen his stomach but she didn't and Callen straightened his t-shirt and headed out of the door to go and get coffee. He hadn't meant to be so late but by the time he came back Cameron was up and muttering to herself. He let himself in and cleared his throat holding two cups of coffee. She whirled around,

"How the Hell do you keep getting in?" she snapped at him.

"I keep picking the lock. Maybe you should just give me a key." He replied giving her his most charming smile. She glowered at him and went back to muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I'm thinking out loud. Why aren't you at work?" she asked him. He looked at his watch and cursed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked her as he walked towards her front door.

"Yes mother." Callen sighed in annoyance.

"Just call me if you need me." She nodded her head but didn't reply.

"Promise?" he pushed.

"Yes I promise now go before Hetty has you keelhauled."

"I don't think the Navy does that anymore." He replied as he went out the door.

Thursday afternoon:

She had already been out and bought her paint not long after Callen had left her apartment that morning. Putting the tins of paint down she went into her bedroom. Pulling out an old pair of dungarees and a long sleeved t-shirt she headed into her bathroom and changed. She also fixed her hair into plaited pigtails and a blue bandana that was splattered with paint. Now she was dressed for painting but she just needed some music to sing along to. She pulled out her I-Pod docking station out of the pile in the middle of the floor. Thankfully it still had her I-Pod in it. Plugging it in at a socket in the kitchen she pushed play and smiled. It was the Grease 2 soundtrack. She opened up the burnt orange paint and grabbed a roller and two paintbrushes. Putting the paintbrushes into her back pockets she started to paint the living room.

Thursday night:

Callen picked the lock again and stepped into the living room. What he saw shocked him. The walls were orange and Cameron was splattered head to toe in the stuff. But as he took in her appearance he decided that he way she was dressed suited her. Not many people could pull off dungarees, himself being one of them, but she could. She was dancing in the middle of the room and singing rather loudly out of tune to a song he didn't recognise. He smiled as he watched her. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. She froze and turned around slowly.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. You didn't answer your phone. I was worried." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well clearly I'm alright. So you can leave."

"Been having fun have you?"

"Yes. I like painting it calms me down."

"You know I could have helped you if you had asked."

"There's plenty more to do. So did you get keelhauled?"

"No. I told you the Navy doesn't do that anymore." Cameron smirked at him,

"Did even mention the Navy? I believe I said Hetty would keelhaul you. Not the Navy." Callen seemed to think about this for a second.

"Hetty wouldn't do that. Would she?" Cameron just laughed at him.


	11. Cameron's Week Part 2

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Callen had to break it.

"So do you want a hand with your painting?"

"I want to ask you something." Cameron replied not answering his question. Callen quirked an eyebrow.

"Why were you in a bad mood with me yesterday?"

"I wasn't. So do you want a hand?" he asked her again. She scowled at him.

"Yes you were. Now I want to know what I had done for you to ignore me the way you did." She sat with her arms crossed waiting for him to answer her. Callen tried to stare her down but she had a stubborn look in her eye that he found quite endearing. Finally he caved.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She scowled at him, "It was me. I'm not used to feeling so relaxed around someone to the point where I fall asleep. It scares me. I prefer to be ready for anything. It hasn't happened in a long time." He turned away from her. Sensing that he wasn't done Cameron didn't say anything. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's been a long time since I felt that comfortable with anyone especially a woman. I have trust issues."

"You trust Sam."

"Yes I do and I trust Kensi and Deeks. But I don't sleep with any of them. When I woke up yesterday I was surprised that I had slept and that you had gone. I've never been so scared in all my life. My mind went in a million different directions and scenarios. I actually thought at one point that someone had broken into my apartment and kidnapped. It was surreal. Then I got angry that I cared that much about you in just a few days. I'm only like this when I've been unconscious. So I must have been in a deep sleep to not hear you leaving. I can't ever be like that again. Its not worth the risk."

"Yes I do need a hand with the painting. How about at the weekend?" Cameron asked.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes. You answered my question and so it was only right that I answer yours." He turned to face her again and studied her face.

"Saturday ok with you?" Cameron nodded. Then she had a thought.

"You didn't mention Nate or Eric." Callen looked at her in confusion.

"As people you trust. You didn't mention Hetty either."

"I trust everyone I work with. Some more than others." Callen replied.

"Hm. Interesting." Cameron replied but let the matter drop. After a few minutes Callen said,

"Do you need me to stay the night?"

"No. I should be ok. Thank you. Besides I have many Disney films to watch if I wake up." Cameron replied as she walked towards her front door.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now get goin' I'm tired." She replied with a tired smile. Callen nodded and left her apartment. He waited until he heard her lock all of her locks and then left for his own apartment.

**Friday morning:**

Cameron woke up with a smile as she stretched. She had finally had a decent nights sleep. She felt better already. She walked out of her room towards the kitchen to make her coffee. She carefully fell into her sofa and grinned. She felt safer in the orange room for some strange reason. Once she had finished drinking her coffee she headed back into her room to have a shower. She let the powerful spray pound out the kinks in her shoulders and lower back. She rolled her neck and sighed. _Should I go into the office?_ She thought to herself. She had nothing else to do really and she was bored already. She couldn't really do anymore painting as Callen was coming over to help her. As she stepped out of the shower she had already made a decision about what she was going to do that day. Pulling on her leathers she headed out on her bike. She was cruising along the road looking for something in particular. When she was at the traffic lights she saw what she was looking for. Smiling she took a right and parked her bike. Walking into the shop she took her helmet off and asked the counter clerk what she wanted. She was going to be there for at least two hours. She grinned and sat down waiting for her name to be called. Once she left that shop she headed for a shopping mall. She was on a mission.

**Friday night:**

She sat back with a glass of red wine in her hand. She was shattered. She'd had a productive day and all of her purchases were still in the bags ready to be put away but she couldn't just yet. So they were currently in the bottom of her wardrobe. She'd also bought a car. An electric blue Mini. She couldn't help it. She had completely splurged. Normally she called cars coffins on wheels but this one was quite spacious on the inside and she didn't feel like she would drive to her death in it. Of course she still had her bike but she had realised that she needed something with more than two wheels if she was going to carry on working at NCIS. So there she sat in her living room with her feet up on the table watching a chick flick. Feeling very content and happy with herself so she let her mind wander. She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep until someone was knocking on her door. The knocker was persistent.

"Alright! All right! I'm coming!" she shouted as she pushed herself up off the sofa. She stalked towards her door and pulled it open. When she opened it she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" she demanded. The woman standing at the door looked exactly like Cameron except she had blue eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" she asked Cameron.

**A/N: I know this is very unCallenish but we don't really know how he feels about sleep other than the fact that he doesn't really do it. Thank you very much for all of the reviews. Please keep em coming. Any and all are welcome and I will try and amend things as I go. **


	12. Cassandra

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to let me in?" her sister demanded. When Cameron didn't answer she pushed past her and said,

"Like your hair by the way." She walked into the living room and let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs. Definitely beats New York." Cameron still hadn't said anything until that dig about New York.

"There's no booze here. Now what do you want Sandy?" Sandy looked at her in shock.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Cameron just have her a look.

"Alright. So maybe I do but I thought I would come and see my twin sister to make sure she's ok first." Cameron folded her arms and started tapping her foot. Sandy looked at her and then sighed,

"I need a place to stay for a little while." Cameron started to move into the living room as she replied,

"No!"

"Please?" Sandy begged. Cameron seemed to think about it before replying,

"How about I think about? Ok thought about it. Hell No!"

"Just one night?" Cameron eyed up her sister and relented.

"Fine. One night and then you can go into a hotel or the gutter for all I care." Sandy smiled at her headed straight for her bedroom before Cameron could even tell her she was getting the couch.  
"Never mind." She muttered as she opened up an airing cupboard and took out a spare quilt and pillows. Next she went to her door and undone all of the locks except for the main one. Knowing that Callen would just let himself in, in the morning. She walked over to her couch and got herself comfortable thinking about Callen and finally falling asleep.

**Saturday morning:**

Callen woke up from one of his many naps with a smile. He looked at his watch and saw that it was around 9am. He quickly showered and dressed and headed up to the little coffee shop on the corner. The least he could do before he would rudely wake up Cameron was at least buy her coffee. Coffee cups in hand he walked back to the apartment building and proceeded up the stairs. He knocked on her door a couple of times and when he didn't get an answer the placed the cups down and picked the lock. _This is getting to be an ugly habit_ he thought to himself. Putting the cups on the little table by the door he walked straight towards her bedroom. He tapped on the door and entered calling,

"Cameron time to get up! Come on we have work to do."

"Go away!" came the muffled reply. Cameron opened up her eyes and headed for the kitchen. She had heard Callen come in but didn't think anything of it when he didn't walk past her.

"Cameron! Come on you invited me. Now get up!" Callen called as he pulled the quilt off her. As Cameron heard the screech she remembered that her sister was in her room. Running around the corner and skidding to a stop at her bedroom door she smiled as she saw Sandy scowling at Callen and Callen trying to dig himself out of the hole he had dug himself into.

"I'm really sorry Cameron. I didn't realise…" Callen stuttered.

"Well you shouldn't even be in here!" Sandy screeched at him. Cameron chucked from the doorway and Callen turned around. His face registered shock but his eyes were suspicious.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this apartment?"

"Relax Callen its me. You've just done me a big favour in waking her up." She looked around Callen and said nastily,

"You get the Hell up! The quicker you get up the quicker you can leave and find that rock you've crawled out from under." Callen looked between the pair and smiled at Cameron.

"I like your hair. It's different. So who is this?" he asked pointing over his shoulder towards the bed. Cameron's hand immediately flew to her short red hair and she blushed.

"Thank you. That's no one important." Callen just looked at her, she rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Fine that's my twin sister Cassandra. She prefers Sandy. She's a drunk. The only difference between us is the fact that she has blue eyes and mine are brown." She walked away from Callen so she didn't see his expression.

"Could I ask you a question?" Cameron was sitting on her couch with her legs curled up underneath her. She raised an eyebrow,

"You mean another one? Course." Callen sighed and walked over to the couch to join her.

"Have we met before?" he asked her hurriedly. Cameron thought about this for a second.

"I don't think so. Why?" Callen looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"If I explain will you wait until I'm done before you say anything?" Cameron nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Well when I was a kid I moved around a lot of foster homes and when I was about fourteen I lived with this Russian family. Well I enrolled in the local high school but I told them that I was actually Russian and didn't speak a word of English so on my first day of school they paired me with this girl who was deaf. We became good friends. I ask this because she had a similar reaction to clowns as to what you did. Was that you?" he asked her hesitantly. She thought about it and then without warning she slapped him hard across the face.

"What the Hell was that for?" he demanded. Holding his hand to his face.

"I always swore that if I ever saw the boy that had left me in that rat hole of a high school without saying goodbye I would slap him." She smiled at him,

"Yeah that was me. You sat next to me and wrote on a piece of paper; Hi I'm Callen. What's your name?"

"Cassie you?" Callen was smiling he could see the writing as if it was right in front of him.

"Callen. Are you really deaf?"

"Are you really Russian?

"No."

"No I'm not. You called yourself Cassie back then. Why did you change your name?" Callen asked her. Cameron blushed.

"Well the drunk next door had always been a bit of a problem child. So in the end the foster families wouldn't keep us together. You know how one twin is usually outgoing?" Callen nodded,

"Well that was her in our family. So in the end they split us up. My social worker couldn't tell the difference between us so I lied and said that I was her. The family that took me, the deaf family, just assumed that my name was Cassie. They taught me sign language and I convinced them to tell the school that I was deaf, as I didn't really want to make any friends and just wanted to be by myself. I don't know why they did it but they did. Maybe they felt sorry for me. Until you came along and no sooner had you come you left again. Without saying goodbye. Then I went into a rebellious teenage streak that lasted until I moved to New York. That's when she decided to look me up and I was a giant disaster from the day she moved in." Cameron trailed off and waited for Callen to say something.

"Wow it seems like you've always been able to think on your feet and change who you are on a whim. Maybe your more cut out for undercover work than you thought." Callen smiled at her and she burst out laughing. Callen soon joined her until her bedroom door opened.

**A/N: Well there is a bit more background. All reviews are more than welcome any and all lol. **


	13. Relevationsish

**A/N: That was my fault. I made her younger in an earlier chapter and then I suddenly decided to make them in the same year. However because she is a quick study it would kinda make sense that she was ahead in her classes. But I'm not sure on that one. So if anyone has any suggestions on that it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews guys please keep them coming and I will try and amend as I go. **

Sandy plodded out of the bedroom and hovered just inside the doorway to the living room. Her sister and the guy that had woke her up were laughing together. She stood and really looked at him. He seemed about the same height as Cameron with very short brown hair. She couldn't tell what colour eyes he had but his whole seemed to brighten up when he smiled. From her position she couldn't really see his smile but as she listened to his laugh she could just picture it in her mind. Then she looked at her sister she was currently had a hand on his knee trying to keep herself upright she was laughing that hard. Sandy raised an eyebrow. _Hm interesting_ she thought to herself. As she carried on looking at Callen she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't actually taken his eyes off her sister, _this I will have to change_, she thought as she cleared her throat. Cameron immediately sat up and stopped laughing.

"When are you leaving?" she demanded.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." Sandy replied sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes. Sandy briefly looked at Callen,

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No." Cameron answered defensively.

"You know you should learn to share." Sandy answered. Callen watched the pair with interest. Cameron was a completely different person when she was around which intrigued him. Sandy walked over to the couch and stood just to the right of Callen.

"Hi I'm Sandy. Who are you?" she asked him holding out her hand.

"Callen. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and Cameron snorted. Callen turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Cameron asked him as she fidgeted next to him.

"Nothing." Callen replied with a small smirk. Cameron scowled at him and turned to her sister,

"You need to get dressed and go and find somewhere else to live. We're going to be busy all day so I suggest you leave. We wouldn't want the paint fumes to affect your one remaining brain cell."

"Ok I get the hint. I'm going, I'm going." Sandy replied as she left the living room to change. Callen turned on her.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was." Cameron replied as she stood up. Cameron walked to her bedroom door and went inside. No sooner had she gone in then Sandy came out.

"She is insufferable. How do you put up with her?"

"She's not usually like that." Callen replied as he watched Sandy walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So tell me about yourself Callen."

"I'd rather not. There's a cheap hotel a few blocks from here if you want somewhere to live." Sandy raised an eyebrow; she looked exactly the same as Cameron except the look on her didn't look as endearing.

"I see she got to you." Sandy replied.

"What happened in New York?" Callen asked her.

"Well I used to go out and party, she never came out with me, I used to wake her up in the small hours. She would go to work pissed off and then I would be out again partying by the time she got home. In the end she chucked me out. The end." Callen raised an eyebrow, which she found really cute.

"That's not the whole story is it?"

"That's it."

"You're lying." Callen stated matter of factly. "I will find out you know." Sandy shrugged her shoulders. Cameron came out of her bedroom in the clothes she had on the day before.

"Ok you can leave now." She said nastily. Sandy stood up with her hands raised in surrender.

"Ok, ok I'm going." She was almost at the door when she heard Cameron shout,

"And don't come back until later and you had better not be drunk!" Sandy waved a hand behind her as she muttered to herself.

Throughout the day Callen kept trying to ask Cameron what had happened in New York hoping that she would get sick of being pestered and just tell him. Every time he tried however she would just change the subject. Trying to change tack he said,

"How come you didn't slap me before now?" Cameron shrugged,

"Well to be honest I wasn't entirely sure if you were the right Callen. I met quite a few in New York. It wasn't until you told me about the clown incident that I realised you were in fact the right one that I slapped you. You know that feeling you get if you think you know someone but you're not entirely sure?" Callen nodded,

"Yeah I had that feeling with you."

"Fair enough. You know I might be able to solve your sister problem."

"You mean besides a bullet to her brain?" Callen frowned at her,

"Yes I may have a different option."

"Ok…. what is it?"

"What if she played my wife in this case? She would be out of your hair and if anyone asked we'd say she was trying contacts on that turned into sunglasses."

"Hell NO! I'm not letting you do that or her for that matter. I appreciate the gesture but she's not worth trying to help. Believe me, been there, done that, got the goddamn t-shirt to prove it."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"No I won't. Besides Hetty would never agree to it." Cameron answered confidently.

"She already has but she said I had to clear it with you first." Cameron stared at him in total shock.

"When did you phone Hetty?" she demanded as she threw the paintbrush down.

"When you went to get the takeout. This is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"You son of a bitch! Get out!" she screamed at him. Callen put his paintbrush down and walked towards the front door.

"You need to bring her with you to work on Monday morning." He called as he went out the door.

"What I need is to get my gun." She muttered. She felt like crying. Her sister had barely been in town a day and already she was screwing up her life and she had Callen on her side already. She didn't even realise when her first tear slid down her cheek.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I know Callen wouldn't actually do what he just did but it will have a purpose I promise. **


	14. CBI and guns

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. So here I am with another chapter. I'm going to do a little bit of a Mentalist crossover in this chapter.**

Sandy didn't come back home until the small hours of Sunday morning. She came crashing through Cameron's front door with a tall man on her arm. She was giggling rather loudly which was irritating Cameron. Cameron was sitting in the living room in the dark.

"Shh! She'll hear us." Sandy said rather loudly to her latest conquest. She giggled and her accomplice laughed deeply. Cameron reached over and switched on the little lamp. The room lit up which showed Cameron scowling at her sister.

"Get rid of him." She said darkly. Sandy pulled up rather quickly as the smile slid off her face. She turned towards the man and said,

"Well Michael it looks like you're leaving."

"My name is Chris." He replied.

"I don't care. You'd better go." Cameron raised an eyebrow as Sandy showed Chris the door. _How many people has she been with tonight?_ She wondered. Then she shook her head, _I don't care_. She heard the door shut and watched as Sandy staggered towards Cameron's bedroom.

"I don't think so." Cameron called from the living room. "You're having the couch tonight and you're not going out tomorrow night either. Apparently you've got work on Monday morning." Cameron pushed past her sister and slammed the bedroom door in her face. Cameron was lying on her bed unable to sleep.

_This isn't going to end well. In fact it's going to end in tears. _

_Of course it won't._

_Yes it will. Everything turns to crap whenever she's around._

_Give her a chance._

_Not in this lifetime or the next!_ Cameron sighed and rolled over onto her side trying to cut out the voices in her head. She battered her pillow and flipped it over to the cold side. She didn't know what time it was but she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

**Later that morning:**

Cameron woke up in a foul mood. She threw the covers off herself and stalked towards her bathroom. Once she was done in there she opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut and smiled when she saw Sandy moan and look startled. _Ha!_ She thought wickedly. She walked into the kitchen and started to grind coffee beans…loudly. She didn't even want coffee but she wasn't about to let Sandy to lie on the couch all day. Then she pulled out a pan and slammed it onto her cooker top and turned on the cold water. She heard Sandy muttering to herself.

"What was that?" she shouted. She smiled when Sandy said something but she couldn't quite catch it over roar of the water. As she was making a loud breakfast she didn't hear Sandy get up and go change. She was serving her breakfast when Sandy came back out.

"Where's mine?" Cameron looked up from her plate.

"I didn't do you any."

"You woke me up for nothing?" Sandy demanded. Cameron shook her head her face was a mask of innocence but on the inside she was grinning like a madman.

"Besides I thought you were on a liquid diet?" Cameron asked innocently. Sandy scowled at her but didn't say anything. _Payback's a bitch_ Cameron thought smugly.

"So what time do I have to be up tomorrow?"

"5am."

"What! I don't even know what that looks like!" Sandy complained. Cameron just groaned. She had just finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink and then walked past Sandy. When she got near the door she beckoned to Sandy. Her sister just stared at her blankly.

"That means follow me you stupid idiot." Cameron said. Sandy followed Cameron out of the apartment and then down the stairs. Cameron stopped at a door and started to bang on it. Sandy winced at the noise, as she was more than a little hangover. Cameron stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and she tapped her foot as she waited. After a couple of minutes she banged on the door again then she started calling,

"Callen! I know you're in there. Open the door!" then she started banging on the door. Within a couple of minutes of her banging Callen opened the door in a pair of sweat pants and he looked like he had just woken up. Cameron and Sandy couldn't help but look at his chest as he ran a hand through his short hair. _Hm. Nice._ Cameron thought to herself then she shook her head to clear the image when she remembered she was still angry with him. She raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said sweetly and this time Callen raised an eyebrow,

"Yes you did. What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"You're right I did." She stepped back and pushed Sandy towards him, "She's your problem now. Good luck trying to keep her in tonight and getting her up in the morning." She walked away before either of them could complain, _mind you I wouldn't complain if Callen looked like that!_ She thought to herself again. She went back up to her apartment feeling very happy with herself.

**Monday morning:**

When Cameron arrived at NCIS in the morning she was in a bit of a hurry. She had inadvertently slept in since she hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend. When she pulled up on her bike she saw that Callen was already in as was everyone else. There was also a car she didn't recognise. She pulled off her helmet, _I don't want to go in there_, she suddenly thought to herself. Shaking herself mentally she climbed off her bike and went inside. She was immediately suspicious when she saw four people she didn't recognise. She slowed her hurried walk as she neared the bullpen. Hetty was standing next to the four newcomers.

"Ah Miss Mitchell. You're late." Hetty stated.

"Yeah sorry Hetty. I've had a bit of restless weekend." Cameron answered as she briefly looked into the bullpen. Her sister was standing in the middle of all of her new friends. _Probably talking a good game but talking crap_. She turned to Hetty again and said,

"So who are these people?" she asked.

"These good people are from the CBI. These are agents Cho, Rigsby and Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane. He works with them as a consultant. They are tracking a serial killer by the name of Red John. This man has murdered a Navy Commander. You are to assist them in the investigation while the rest of the team help catch your sister up on the other case." Hetty walked away before Cameron could say anything. Sighing she walked up to the woman with long brown hair,

"Hi I'm Cameron. You must be agent Lisbon?" the dark haired woman nodded.

"Teresa Lisbon. This is Kimball Cho." Cameron shook the small man's hand and then Lisbon walked in front of a really tall man, "Wayne Rigsby." Cameron shook his hand and then Lisbon stopped in front of a tallish man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Lisbon looked him up and down and shook her head slightly, "And this is Patrick Jane our consultant." Cameron shook his hand.

"Call me Patrick. I like you." He stated matter of factly, "Although you clearly have sister issues." Cameron opened her mouth to speak but decided against. Patrick stared at her and she stared right back. He still had a hold of her hand and he was looking at her with such intensity she wanted to back away and run like Hell. After a couple of minutes he stopped staring, dropped her hand and smiled,

"Oh your good. I look forward to working with you. I should explain that when I catch Red John I'm going to kill him. How do you feel about that?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Do you feel like making it a double?" she asked him only half being serious. Patrick briefly glanced at Sandy but didn't say anything. Before he could say anything Hetty called her over,

"Miss Mitchell. I have your weapon for you."

"Finally!" she muttered and left the foursome to stare into the bullpen. She walked over to Hetty's office. On her desk was a standard issue Sig Sauer with the paperwork that she would have to sign. Cameron picked up her gun, loaded it and clicked on the safety and then placed it in the small of her back. She quickly scribbled her signature and went back to the CBI agents.

"So are you going to show me the crime scene?" she asked them with a smile.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I'm going to do Monday morning from Sandy and Callen's point of view in the next chapter and also the Red John crime scene.**


	15. Interagency Cooperation

**Sunday afternoon:**

After Cameron had unceremoniously shoved her at Callen, which she didn't actually mind, Callen had offered her breakfast. While they were eating Callen kept looking at her strangely.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Its just it's hard to believe your sisters. She hates you. I want to know why." Callen replied. He stretched upwards and groaned when he was done stretching he saw that Sandy's face had gone slack and her eyes had unfocused. When he looked down he saw that his sweat pants had ridden down slightly so that they hanging on his hips instead of being above them. He sighed and went into his bedroom and changed. When he came back out Sandy was looking very confused. When she saw him he could see the disappointment creeping up into her face. As he studied her face he couldn't help but wonder what the expression would look like on Cameron's face. He smiled to himself.

"What you smiling at?" she asked him.

"Nothing. So are you going to tell me what really happened in New York?"

"No. So…" she started as she looked around his bare apartment. "Where do I sleep?" she asked him with a wink. Callen frowned as she walked up to him and stopped very close to him,

"You sleep in there." He said pointing towards his bedroom. She looked him up and down,

"You joining me?" she whispered into his ear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _That's only because it's the wrong sister saying it_ his mind argued with him. He stepped back from her,

"No I'm not. I don't sleep." He replied. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him,

"No bother. Thought I would ask anyway. Good night Callen." Callen watched her leave and then he looked at his watch. It was only 8pm. He shook his head and went about taking apart his TV.

**Monday morning:**

Callen had a hell of fight on his hands when he went to wake up Sandy. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Sandy!" he called through the door, "Its time to get up!" he heard her mutter something and he rolled his eyes and then shouted,

"Get up or I'm coming in with cold water!"

"Then I'm waiting for you!" she called back through the door coyly. Callen groaned.

"Cassandra! Get out of bed!" he walked away from the door and five minutes later she came out of the bedroom.

"Don't call me Cassandra." She ground out through gritted teeth. Callen smirked at her and Sandy could feel herself melting. _No wonder Cameron loves him_ she thought to herself. She managed a halfhearted smile and followed him out to his car. It didn't take long to get to NCIS.

"You drive like a maniac!" she said taking a few shaky breaths. Callen shrugged his shoulders and grinned,

"Cameron doesn't mind my driving." Sandy scowled at him,

"Well I guess its an acquired taste." Callen didn't say anything but walked into the building. As they entered the bullpen the team said good morning to Sandy.

"Morning Cameron. Sleep well?" a bald headed black man asked her with a smirk.

"Do I know you?" Sandy asked him. Sam looked up from his desk and frowned.

"Yes you know me. You know all of us. I guess that clown thing really knocked you." Sam replied.

"What clown thing?" Sandy asked him enjoying the fact that he was clearly confused. Sam looked at her,

"You know what clown thing." He turned to Callen,

"G what's with her?" Callen was leaning on his desk,

"That's not Cameron." He replied as he watched his partners face go from confusion to laughter in a matter of seconds.

"That's funny G. Ok if she's not Cameron I'm the Pope." He continued to laugh. Sandy walked up to him and looked him in the eye. Sam didn't back down from the challenge.

"I didn't know your eyes were blue." He commented. Before Sandy could reply Hetty walked into the bullpen accompanied by four people Callen didn't recognise. He immediately got up off his desk and walked towards her. As he got closer Hetty put up a hand to stop the inevitable questions.

"These people are from CBI. One of their cases has stumbled into our jurisdiction. These are Agents Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby. The other man is Patrick Jane. He's their consultant." Callen walked along the line shaking their hands. Patrick grabbed his hand and held it and stated at him.

"What does the G stand for?" he asked Callen.

"I…I don't know…" he stammered. Callen frowned _I don't stammer. That staring is unnerving_ he thought to himself, _its like he can see into my soul_. He shuddered and dropped the mans hand.

"This is my team. Special Agents Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye. Our LAPD liaison Marty Deeks and the blonde is Cassandra Mitchell. She's helping us with a case. So what's your case?" Callen asked them after the introductions had been made. Callen frowned when Patrick stepped away from Sandy and said,

"I don't like you."

"Jane!" the woman with them scolded him like a child. She turned to Callen, "I'm sorry about that." Callen didn't say anything but something was bugging him.

"We're looking for a serial killer called Red John." Callen nodded,

"What's that got to do with us?" he asked them.

"He's killed a Navy Commander." Hetty answered him. Callen turned to look at her,

"We can't really spare anyone. We've got to catch Sandy up on the case."

"I'm sure Miss Mitchell would be happy to help us when she comes in." Hetty replied with finality. Callen nodded and smiled at the newcomers.

"Our other agent Cameron Mitchell can help you."

"Excellent." Patrick said with a smile.

"G what are you on about? Cameron is right here." Sam said pointing to Sandy.

"No Sam that is Cameron's twin sister Cassandra."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sam turned to her and stuck out his hand, "Sam Hanna. I'm not usually this stupid." Sandy smiled at him,

"No problem. I used to try and convince her to switch with me all the time when we were kids but she wouldn't do it. Still a lot of people used to think I was her and vice versa."

"So what are the differences between you?" he asked her intrigued.

"I have blue eyes she has brown. That's it."

"She also has short red hair." Patrick butted in. Callen turned to look at him in shock,

"How did you know that?" he asked him.

"Well if I looked like her I would want to change my appearance as well. Get as far away from her as possible." Jane answered. The team just stared at him. He looked around,

"What? Let me guess she only changed her hair in the last few days? She's been cranky and irritable?" Callen nodded.

"Yeah." Callen looked at his watch and said, "She should be here soon."

"No she won't." Patrick said matter of factly. Sam raised an eyebrow, "She's slept in. Probably because she woke her up in the small hours coming in drunk." Patrick continued waving a finger at Sandy. Sandy stepped forward to slap him and he backed away with his hands raised,

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve."

"I'm going to hit a nerve in a minute." Sandy growled. She advanced on him again and Cho stepped in between them. Cho pushed Patrick backwards but not before he said to Callen,

"You have a serious problem." Callen grabbed Sandy's arm and held her so that she couldn't follow the CBI team. They were still in the bullpen when Sam smiled,

"Cameron's here." Callen looked at his watch, _he was right she was late_. They watched as Cameron stopped just outside the bullpen and looked at the CBI team. Callen grinned when her face lit up with excitement at finally getting her weapon. She walked into the bullpen and walked over to her desk as she was rummaging around in her desk she could feel three pairs of eyes on her back. She stood up and said,

"What?"

"When did you dye your hair?" Kensi asked her.

"Friday why?" Cameron asked not really understanding what was going on.

"Why are you late?" Sam asked her. She had never been late.

"What is this? 20 questions?" she snapped. Then she sighed,

"Sorry I'm tired. My darling sister came in drunk the other morning. With some guy whose name she couldn't remember. I tossed and turned all night. So I overslept. Why?" she looked at her friends as they turned to look at Patrick who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shaking her head she said,

"So where's the crime scene?"

"Downtown." Rigsby replied. Cameron smiled at him and studied him for a couple of seconds and then said,

"Lets go."

**Downtown:**

They talked in the car about various things when Patrick asked,

"So what's with you and that Callen guy?" Cameron blushed.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

"So you and he aren't?" Rigsby asked her.

"No why you wanna ask me out?" she asked him coyly. Rigsby fidgeted in embarrassment.

"Would you?" he asked her quietly.

"Sorry Wayne. I don't date guys who are rebounding."

"That's no problem. But if I wasn't would you?"

"Definitely."

"We're here but there seems to be a problem." Lisbon said from the drivers seat. Cameron leaned forward.

"Great. LAPD. Excuse me." Rigsby got out so she could get out of the truck and watched her walk over to the officers.

"Hey guys do you want to get out of my crime scene?"

"This is our crime scene." A tall man said. Cameron looked him up and down and sighed.

"That is a Navy Commander. I'm NCIS. So really this is my crime scene." The man walked towards her and pushed her backwards by the shoulder.

"Did you just push me?" she demanded.

"Yes. I don't know you and your not getting inside this crime scene."

"I dare you to do it again." The man went to push her again but she caught him and flipped him over onto his back. She kept a hold of his wrist and pulled out her cell phone.

"You know you really should have let me in now I'm gonna have to call Deeks."

"_Deeks._"

"Get your ass down here and sort out your LAPD buddies." Cameron snapped and shut the phone. She let go of the mans wrist and walked back towards the truck.

"What was that?" Rigsby asked her in awe. She thought about her answer and then smiled,

"Interagency co-operation." She winked at him and leaned against the truck as they waited for Deeks.

**A/N: I know Callen wouldn't stammer but no matter who you are if you had Patrick Jane staring at you for no reason even the coolest person would stammer. Lol. Next chapter will be the actual crime scene. Again any and all reviews are welcome and a big thank you to my reviewers so far. It is much appreciated and I will try and amend and incorporate your ideas into my fic.**


	16. Lets Go

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been ever so slightly obsessed with Harry Potter. Anyways on with the story. Again all reviews are appreciated.

Deeks arrived at the crime scene in record time, for him anyways. He approached the truck. Cameron scowled at him,

"Sort them out. I want to be inside that crime scene in the next five minutes." Deeks looked over at the tall man and groaned. "What?"

"He hates me." Deeks muttered as he walked over to him. He put on his best smile. After what seemed like ages he finally beckoned them over. Cameron walked over and smiled at Deeks,

"I owe ya one."

"I'll be collecting." He replied with an easy smile, which made Rigsby squirm, "Do you want a hand here?" he asked her.

"Yeah the more the merrier I guess." She walked away from him and approached Patrick. He was stood in the doorway of the Commanders room and he looked haunted. _What the Hell happened to him?_ She wondered to herself. She walked up to him and stood next to him. He was staring at the smiling face with a look that she couldn't actually describe.

"You ok?" she asked him. He turned to look at her,

"Yes. Red John is evil. I don't even think we'll ever catch him. They'll be no clues but he has deviated from his usual pattern." She placed a hand onto his arm,

"Yes you will and you will get your revenge just don't let it be the thing that controls you." He looked at her like she had said something profound.

"You know you shouldn't let your sister rule your life or change who you are." Cameron stiffened,

"She doesn't control my life. She tries to destroy it. Big difference."

"Can I ask why is she working with the team?"

"I honestly don't know. I think Callen is trying to help me by getting her out of my hair and the case they are working on means she'd have to live with him as husband and wife. But I know what she's like and he doesn't believe me. Its all going to come back and bite him on the ass." She sighed,

"Maybe he's giving her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he hopes that she'll prove you wrong this time." Cameron raised an eyebrow at him,

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Oh absolutely not. I think you need to watch out when it comes to her…" he drifted off as Lisbon approached.

"Anything new?"

"No. I didn't really expect there would be but it was worth a try. I've told Van Pelt to link you to our database in case something breaks so that you can keep us up to date." Cameron looked at her in confusion,

"What? That's it? You're leaving?"

"Yes. There's not much point in us hanging around." Lisbon replied baffled. Cameron frowned,

"She's upset she didn't get to fire her weapon." Jane said smiling at her even if he did hate guns. Cameron didn't say anything but she couldn't stop the blush creeping up her neck. Jane just grinned at her and rolled his eyes. They walked over to their truck and Cameron and Deeks followed.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Rigsby asked them.

"No. Thank you." Cameron replied with a smile, "It was nice meeting you all." Cameron watched them drive away she turned to Deeks and said,

"Now what?"

"Now we go and get drunk." He grinned at her with a typical Californian laid-back attitude. She quirked an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged his shoulders and led her towards his car.

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good one. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I will try and update again soon. I kinda got writers block so any and all help will be most helpful.**


	17. Two very different drinkers

Cameron and Deeks walked into a little bar that was playing a Pink Floyd tribute band. Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"Why are we here?"

"Because you need to lighten up and have some fun." Deeks replied with a grin. Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender,

"Gin. Straight up. No ice." The bartender nodded as Deeks gaped at her.

"You're hitting it pretty hard." Cameron ignored him and carried on watching the band. When her drink arrived she downed it and asked for a different one.

"Slow down." Deeks cautioned her.

"No. Why should I?" Cameron countered.

"You'll suffer tomorrow."

"No I won't." she replied confidently. She finished her drink and ordered another one, turning her back on the sticky bar with Deeks eyeing her wearily.

**Undercover house:**

Sandy was getting nowhere and because of this she was getting more and more annoyed. She had thought that if Callen spent enough time with her he would forget all about Cameron and her 'I hate my sister' vibe. This was unfortunately not the case. Walking out of the bedroom she put her hands on her slender hips,

"Why am I here?" Callen looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

"Because you need to somewhere to live for a little while." Sandy just stared at him. Taking the challenge he stared back.

"I'm not buying it." Callen smirked at her.

"You know you're more like your sister than you think." Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Before Callen could stop her she walked out of the front door and found the nearest bar.

**Across town:**

Deeks couldn't believe what he was seeing; Cameron had actually let her hair down. She was gyrating next to some bloke that she didn't know. She was actually smiling a genuine smile. The guy she was dancing with made a move on her and she shut him down quicker than professional boxer knocks out an opponent. She wandered over to the bar and ordered another drink with a sigh. Deeks had seen her do this at least eight times.

"You having fun?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yes. Are you having fun by yourself?" she replied sarcastically. She downed her drink in one go and ordered a round of shots. Deeks eyed the shots.

"You gonna have one or am I going to eat them all myself?" she asked him.

"Eat?" he asked her with a laugh, she rolled her eyes and nearly fell backwards.

"You know what I mean!" she had her hand around a small shot glass waiting for him to make up his mind. Looking at the determined look on her face he grabbed the glass and held it up to her eye level. She grinned and said,

"On three?" he nodded.

"One…two…three!" she tipped her head and the drink back at the same time and grinned when she realised she had won. Deeks was pulling a very funny face.

"I think we should go home now." He said once he had gotten over the taste left by the drink. She pouted,

"I don't wanna! I'm having fun Deeks."

"No you're not. You're drowning your sorrows over Callen and your sister." He replied matter of factly. He realised he had said something he shouldn't have when her face darkened but if that wasn't proof enough when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and stuck her leg behind his so that he was balancing on hers he got the message.

"Don't mention them to me. Am I making myself clear?" she ground out through gritted teeth. All he could do was nod. She pulled him up and smiled,

"Excellent! More drink is required." She turned to the bar and ordered more drinks. Deeks watched her down another drink and sighed, _well if you can't beat em may as well join em_.

**6 hours later at the undercover house:**

Callen had been taking apart his new dishwasher when he realised that Sandy still wasn't home. He looked at his watch and scowled, he would definitely be putting a stop to this. _How can she possibly still be drinking when she left here with no money?_ He wondered to himself. He didn't have to wait long for her to come home. She staggered through the front door with a man on her arm.

"Who the Hell are you?" Callen growled. The pair stopped just before the bedroom door. The man didn't say anything but turned towards Sandy,

"You never told me you had a boyfriend." Sandy giggled at him and replied,

"He's not my boyfriend he's my husband. But we haven't slept together in months. So I need to find my kicks somewhere else." The man turned to Callen and actually looked sheepish,

"I'm sorry pal. She never told she was married." Callen nodded and the man left as Sandy pouted. Callen rounded on her,

"What the Hell are you playing at?" he demanded. Sandy rolled her eyes,

"Lighten up! I was having fun and now I'm going to bed." Callen groaned and sat down in the chair. He would only ever admit this on his deathbed but he was completely out of his depth and he had been wrong about Sandy. _How am I going to get rid of her? This is what I get for being too curious…_

**Across town:**

Deeks was squinting at his watch trying to read it.

"Having trouble are you?" Cameron laughed at him.

"No…I can tell the time…usually…" Deeks replied slurring his words slightly. Cameron grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her face,

"Its just after 2am." She said dropping his hand.

"How can you even see straight?" he asked her. Cameron shrugged her shoulders but then decided that maybe it was time to go home.

"You're right. I think I should probably get home. Gotta be up early and all that." Deeks gaped at her.

"Stop staring. Come on you can have my couch." She linked her arm through his and started to pull him away from the bar. It took the pair almost three hours to get back to her apartment.

"Never again!" she announced as she practically threw Deeks onto the couch.

"What?"

"Never again are we going to walk back to my apartment from that pub. It was like trying to train an elephant to walk on its hind legs!"

"What?" Deeks asked again. He was really struggling with his concentration. Cameron rolled her eyes at him,

"You! You staggering! It was one step forward ten steps back!"

"Could you stop shouting?" he asked her.

"I'm not shouting. So how drunk are you?" she asked him. Deeks struggled to sit up. He tried to look at her suspiciously but he didn't quite manage it. Cameron giggled at him,

"Why?"

"Just curious. People tend to tell the truth when they are drunk."

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"How long have you been in love with Kensi?"

"I'm not…I'm not in love with Kensi." He stammered. Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"Do you want to try that again?" she asked him. Deeks sat up and stared at her,

"I'm not in love with Kensi." Cameron smirked,

"Ok if you say so. But for the record I know you're lying." Deeks grinned at her evilly.

"How long you been in love with Callen?" Cameron stood up and said,

"Good night Deeks." She walked towards her bedroom and closed the door with a snap.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Deeks muttered and fell back into the cushions and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well I hope this is better than the previous chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews. Please keep them coming with your thoughts etc. **


	18. The Morning After

Cameron stretched her arms and legs and sighed happily. She wasn't hung over and she was definitely going to have fun with Deeks. Climbing out of her double bed she shivered when her warm feet hit the cold wood floor in her bedroom, _carpets_, she thought irritably. She hated wood floors. Running into her bathroom she turned on the shower and climbed in. Twenty minutes later she stepped out and quickly dressed. She was already late but not by a lot. She quickly dragged a brush through her short hair and ran out of her apartment. She was almost at her bike when she remembered Deeks _shit!_ She hurried back up the stairs and practically broke down her own door before skidding into the living room to find it empty. _Hm. How late am I? _

_Who cares? Get going!_

_Right!_ She thought to herself. Racing down the stairs she vaulted onto her bike and gunned the engine before she started weaving in and out of LA traffic. She pulled her bike next to Callen's 4x4 and grinned. Hoping off she walked cheerfully into NCIS and stopped just short of the bullpen where no one could see her.

"What's with him?" she heard Sam asked someone.

"No clue. Found him like this. Doesn't look like he's been home let alone slept." She heard Callen reply. Her grin widened. Holding her head up high she walked into the bullpen and laughed at what she saw. Deeks had his head on his hands and appeared to be sleeping.

"Morning!" she called happily. She got three suspicious looks off Callen, Sam and Kensi and a look of pure irritation off Deeks. She smirked at Deeks and Callen turned around with a confused look on his handsome features.

"Oh so you are alive." He commented.

"Barely." Deeks answered then he said, "How?" was all he could manage. Callen turned to Cameron, who winked at him,

"What's going on here?" Sam asked her. Cameron smirked again.

"We went out after shift and lets just say Deeks here can't handle drinking with me." She walked up to him and whispered, "Lightweight." Into his ear. He tried to swat her away but he was still uncoordinated and he missed her causing him to growl before putting his head back onto his hands. Callen raised an eyebrow at her as she walked to her desk.

"Yes?" she asked him sensing him watching her.

"You went out drinking last night?"

"Yes. So?"

"You drank him under the table?"

"Yes."

"Hm." At this Cameron actually looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Your sister was out last night as well."

"There's a big surprise." Cameron replied sarcastically.

"Hm. I found out what happened in New York." Callen replied hoping that Cameron would actually explain. She eyed him critically.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." Cameron raised an eyebrow at him,

"Ok. So what happened in New York?" she was actually calling him on it.

"You know what happened. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me so I wouldn't have had to drag her into the mission." Cameron smirked.

"You don't know what happened and you want to get rid of her." Callen glared at her and she glared right back at him. Kensi chuckled causing both of them to turn to look at her in puzzlement.

"What its funny! I've never known Callen to admit defeat before."

"I'm not admitting defeat but I could use some help keeping her in the house." He replied looking at Cameron again.

"Handcuff her." Cameron said going back to her paperwork but then stopped thinking about what she had just said,

"Actually don't she'd probably enjoy it." She shuddered at the thought and then grinned at the thought of Callen handcuffing her. She was still staring off into space when she saw a hand waving up and down in front of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and Callen's smirking face came into focus,

"What were you thinking of?" Cameron looked into his eyes and she could see mischief in them.

"Never you mind. Now how are we going to go about getting rid of my darling sister?"

"Well since your so good at making her feel unwelcome I thought I would leave that up to you." Callen replied. Cameron narrowed her eyes at him,

"Now you listen to me _Greg_ I am not getting rid of her. She's your problem. So you deal with her!" Sam started to laugh at Callen's look of total confusion and annoyance.

"But she's _your_ sister!"

"Not by choice!" their voices were steadily getting louder and louder and Cameron moved from around her desk so that they were standing toe to toe.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Deeks asked from his desk. As one Callen and Cameron turned around and said,

"NO!"

"Its your own fault Deeks. You shouldn't have stayed out as long." Sam muttered.

"I wasn't going to leave her by herself. Especially in the state that she was in. Anything could have happened!" Deeks replied defending himself.

"I Can look after myself!" Cameron screeched she was getting sick of all the testerone. Three pairs of male eyes looked at her,

"What?" she snapped. Callen and Sam exchanged a look.

"Ok. I'll make you a deal. If you can beat Sam in a fight I will get rid of your sister but if you lose you have to get rid of her." Callen said to her knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. Cameron studied him,

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"There's always a catch Greg. Now what is it?" she demanded. Callen smirked at her, which just confirmed her suspicions. Before either of them could say anything a noise made them look towards the entrance of the bullpen. There stood the reason they were arguing.

"Hi guys." Sandy said with a wave of her arm. Cameron groaned and went back around to her chair. The rest of the team said morning but Cameron refused to look at her let alone talk to her. Smirking Sandy walked up to Cameron's desk and sat on the corner.

"I said morning sister."

"Actually you said hi guys and since I neither like you nor am I a guy I didn't feel the need to answer you. Get off my desk."

"So grouchy in the mornings." Cameron sighed and looked at her,

"Actually I'm perfecting amicable in the mornings I just don't like you. Now get off my desk but I push your skanky ass onto the floor."

"You wouldn't do that." Sandy replied and looked at Callen who had backed away from the bickering siblings.

"I cannot believe they are related." Sam muttered so that only Callen could hear him. Callen nodded imperceptibly but Sam caught it and grinned.

"Who do you think would win?" Sam asked the question to Deeks and Callen.

"Cameron." They both replied in unison.

"So what do you think Callen?" Callen narrowed his eyes at Sandy.

"What do I think about what?" Sandy pouted.

"You weren't listening to me!" she accused him. Before Callen could reply Sandy found herself on the stone floor.

"I told you." Cameron said sitting back down before adding, "Of course he wasn't listening to you. They were too busy trying to decide who would win between me and you in a fight."

"Of course they picked you right?" Sandy asked from the floor. Cameron didn't answer but smirked instead.

"I think I would win." Sandy replied getting up. Cameron snapped her head up,

"You really think you would win?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right." Hetty appeared in the bullpen,

"You know we could settle this the old fashioned way." Cameron looked up at Hetty and grinned,

"To the death?" she asked hopefully.

"Not that old Miss Mitchell. But you could have a dual of sorts. Or rather a fight in the gym. The terms are up to you." Cameron turned to look her sister up and down,

"Right here are the terms, I win you leave and never come back."

"What if I win?"

"You won't." Cameron stood up and went to change into some work out clothes. Sandy turned to Hetty and said,

"Is there something that I can change into?" Hetty motioned for her to follow and Sandy left. Once they were out of earshot Callen said,

"Get Eric and some recording equipment." Sam nodded and ran up the stairs.


	19. Fight

_That bloody bitch! Who does she think she is? Challenging me like that! Oh I'll show her and everyone else you don't mess with me!_ Cameron was seething on the inside but on the outside she was perfectly calm _which if they knew me better they would be running a mile_ she thought miserably. She walked out of the changing room and walked into the bullpen where Sandy was already waiting. Cameron eyed her critically,

"How is that you still look like a skanky whore in work out clothes?"

"I am not a whore!"

"But you freely admit that you're a skank? Ok. Good to know. Lets get this over with." Cameron replied smirking as she walked past her sister. Just as Cameron walked past Sandy she jumped her. Cameron had been expecting it and used her sisters' momentum against her. Within seconds Sandy was on the floor staring up at Cameron. Cameron however just grinned and waved her finger in a no-no motion.

"Naughty girl. But that's what your skanky ass gets for trying to jump me. Let the games begin." Sam followed Cameron to make sure that Sandy didn't try and jump her again. Callen was behind Sandy for the same reason although Callen was smirking and being a typical guy when he thought about the fight. They walked into the gym where Hetty was waiting,

"I believe that this has gotten completely out of hand and this must end today. Otherwise it's my ass that gets chewed out by the director. Now ladies am I assuming correctly that the terms of this fight has already been settled?" Cameron nodded but Sandy opened her mouth,

"No. They haven't. She seems to think I'm going to lose, she hasn't even considered that she might not win."

"Oh shut up Cassandra!" Cameron growled.

"I want it acknowledged that if I win I want her to tell Callen what happened in New York and then I'll leave quietly. But that I can come back anytime I like." She smirked at her sister knowing that she wouldn't like that idea. As predicted Cameron freaked,

"Hell No! I don't want you to come into LA let alone into my life anytime you bloody well choose!" Cameron clenched her fists and Sam stood in her eye line.

"Calm down. What are you so worried about? I thought you said you would win?" he asked her.

"I'll do more than just win. I'm going to drop kick her skanky ass out of LA."

"You need some new insults dear sister." At this Cameron started to swear in various languages. Most of which Hetty and Callen understood and couple that they didn't but Sam did. She was still swearing when Hetty cleared her throat,

"Those terms are acceptable. Now go to opposite ends of the mat." Cameron and Sandy walked to their places, each glowering at the other.

"Did you know she could swear like that G?" Sam asked his partner.

"No. I didn't. There was a couple that even I didn't quite understand."

"She has quite a temper. You sure you can handle her G?" Sam asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. She's just a typical volatile woman." Cameron had clearly heard him and raised an eyebrow at him,

"Do you have a death wish?" Sam asked him shaking his head. Callen stood behind Sam slightly before answering,

"Maybe I was wrong about the word typical." Sam shook his head and waited for Hetty to leave the middle of the mat before moving closer to get a better view of the fight. The start of the fight was pretty unremarkable they just glared at each other until Sandy smirked at which Cameron said,

"Screw this." She launched herself at her sister and proceeded to punch her in the face and any other part of her body that her fists could reach. Sandy however was not taking this lying down and swiftly punched her in the face so hard that Cameron rolled off the top of her. Cameron stood up and glowered at her sister.

"That the best you got? What happened to drop kicking my skanky ass out of LA?" Sandy taunted.

"Bring it." This time Sandy launched at Cameron by pulling her hair, but because it was short her fingers just ended up slipping through it.

"Is that all you can do? Pull my hair? We're not on the playground. Come and join the big girls and let's end this." Sandy launched another attack but Cameron had calmed down enough to use her head and her judo. Every attack Sandy launched Cameron would counter it and throw her onto the mat. After the sixth time of doing this Cameron was getting bored. She allowed herself to be tackled to the floor, Sandy gained confidence but as she tried to straddle her sister she was flipped onto her back and within seconds Cameron was pulling her up so that she was sitting up facing Callen and Sam. She quickly scuttled behind her and wrapped her arm around her sisters' neck and proceeded to strangle her. She was gradually getting redder and redder in the face. Sandy could feel her throat screaming for air and the outside of her vision was going cloudy, pretty soon she was going to be unconscious. Until she heard Cameron say,

"Do you give up?" Sandy made a strangled noise but didn't actually make any other attempt to get her sister off her neck.

"You know I can hold on until you're unconscious which is fine by me." Cameron could feel the fight leaving her sister it would only be a couple of more minutes before she was actually unconscious. Her legs had stopped twitching when she realised she wouldn't be able to get Cameron off her neck.

_Wow, she really does hate me._

_Why are you surprised by that you whore?_

_Because I don't know what I've done dumbass!_

_You know exactly what you've done, don't play dumb._

_Well I must be! Explain it to me._

_I caught you with my boyfriend in New York. _

_Oh!_

_You get it now you skanky whore?_

_He thought I was you._

_Is that meant to make it all better? I don't think so._

_I'm wasn't the only one…_

_Shut up and pass out already!_

…

_Good._

Cameron released her sisters' neck and pushed her away so that she could stand up. Sandy was out cold and Cameron sneered at her.

"I win." Cameron said walking away from the rest of the team. Walking into the showers Cameron turned the water on and stepped gratefully in, when she was sure that no one would be joining her she allowed her tears to fall.

**Back in the gym:**

"Hey guys she's still not moving." Eric said looking at Sandy as though she might explode. As they moved to help her Callen couldn't help but think that maybe Sandy had deserved to be knocked unconscious, _clearly there's more to this than just sibling rivalry _he thought to himself. As he had watched the fight he had watched Cameron shut down completely. _It was like she wasn't even there but was somewhere else_ he thought to himself. Sam was gently tapping Sandy on the face attempting to wake her up. After a few minutes Sandy started to stir,

"You ok?" Callen asked her. She attempted a weak smile,

"Are you going to be my doctor?"

"No."

"Then yes I'm fine. I just want to get out of here before she comes back preferably." Callen smiled at her. He stood up and held his hand out to her,

"Come on. Lets get you out of here." Sandy took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She wobbled slightly and then stood away from him when he gave her a questioning look,

"She wouldn't like it." Callen turned around to see Cameron standing in the doorway with wet hair. Turning away from them she walked back to the bullpen and sat down. She hadn't been in there long when Nate pulled up a chair next to her desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard what you do to people who sit on your desk." Nate answered her unspoken question. She nodded her head and allowed him to carry on looking at her. After a few moments she got tired of waiting for him to ask her a question.

"No I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you should. This could affect your work. In fact it already has."

"No it won't. Besides this won't ever happen again." Nate raised an eyebrow,

"You can't control your sister anymore than you can control the weather." Cameron clenched her fists,

"Do you have anger issues?" Nate asked her.

"No. I have sister issues which I don't really want to get into."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't. What I would like to do is to get on with my job and forget that this awful week has happened at all."

"Don't shut me out." Nate demanded. Cameron turned to look at him he could see her clamping down even harder on her emotions so that she was numb.

"I'll take that under advisement Doctor. Now can I get on with my job now?" Cameron asked him in a tone that clearly said the conversation was over. Nate stood up and left the bullpen. He had find Hetty and Callen.

**A/N: Twice in one day! Must be some sort of record for me lol. Thank you for all of the reviews. Really come in handy so please keep reviewing any and all are welcome. Because I couldn't remember where I was going with Sandy I decided to get rid of her and get back to the Cameron and Callen relationship. What will Callen think of Cameron losing her cool like that? Would she have held on any longer if she didn't have witnesses? Should Cameron confide in Callen? **


	20. Unexpected

A/N: I'm going to delve a little bit into Cameron's mind and find out why she hates her sister so much. There is no way that she would be feeling so murderous over a boyfriend. Thanks to LostForeverInHisEyes for the help on this. Its going to be pretty disturbing for the hinted at themes so I apologise. Again thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming!

Nate quickly found Hetty,

"Where's Callen?" he asked her.

"He's dropping Miss Mitchell's sister off at the airport. Why?" he took a deep breath,

"She needs to talk to someone. _Anyone_. Soon. She clearly has issues that she's not addressing."

"What would you suggest I do Mr Getz?" Nate sighed,

"I don't know. But she is definitely harbouring some intense feelings."

"Clearly. I will speak to Mr Callen and see what he thinks." Nate nodded and he left her little "office". Hetty leaned back in her chair and started to think. She knew that her people had issues but for most part she knew their little secrets and if it ever became detrimental to a case she would pull them off it. No questions asked. However with this young lady she was out of her depth and she didn't like it. She often thought of Callen like a son and she had hired Miss Mitchell on the off chance that they would dig through his past together since she was _from _his past. That had been going well until Miss Mitchell's sister had arrived and they hadn't been communicating as well as they should have been. She hadn't expected that at all. When she had found Cameron she had done a full background check and yet there was no mention of a sister. Hetty frowned, she never doubts herself and yet here she was sitting in her chair doing exactly that. She needed a pick me up. She smiled,

"Mr Hanna!" she called. Sam approached her desk wearily.

"Yes Hetty?"

"Meet me in the gym in half an hour. We're going up the wall." Sam nodded but looked slightly frightened. He had been there when she had beaten Callen…twice.

**Cameron's apartment:**

Work had finished a couple of hours ago and Cameron was sitting on her couch with a very large gin in her hand. She didn't usually drink especially two days in a row but here she was drinking again. She had needed the release, the escape that drinking brought to her. She wasn't an alcoholic like her sister she knew when she'd had enough. What she couldn't get out of her head was the look that Callen had given her when she had stood at the entrance of the gym after she'd had her shower. It was like he didn't know her, _but he doesn't!_ Her rational side screamed at her. He hadn't known her that long at all.

_Maybe that's what needs to change; maybe you need to trust people more._

_But how do I do that?_ Her little devil countered.

_Confide in one of them. They won't turn away from you or shun you. They won't use it against you._ Cameron sat on her couch staring at blank TV.

_Which one do I turn to?_

_Whichever one comes to the door first._ Cameron frowned. She was snapped out of her daydream when she heard knocking on her door. Getting up she put her glass down and answered it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her visitor. Stepping back she motioned for them to come into her apartment.

"Hetty sent me." Cameron walked into the living room and picked up her glass and took a big drink out of it.

"So you want to know what was wrong with me?"

"Yes." Cameron took a deep breath and said,

"Ok. But I haven't spoken about this in years." Her visitor didn't say anything. She took another deep breath,

"When Sandy and I were kids we actually lived with our parents until we were 8. I have very happy memories of that home until I turned five…

Flashback:

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Cameron moaned.

"Yes you do darling. Only the grown ups stay up past seven thirty." Her mother replied with a smile. She looked like her mother but she had her fathers' eyes. Her twin sister Cassandra looked exactly like their mother. As Cameron looked at her mother she frowned,

"Are you going out Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart but Daddy will still be here in case you need him. But I trust the both of you to behave and go straight to sleep?" she asked looking across the room to where Cassandra was lying. Cassandra nodded.

"But its our birthday!" Cameron moaned.

"I know sweetheart but I have to go. I am sorry." She kissed Cameron on the forehead and then walked over to Cassandra and repeated the action before leaving the room and closing the door. As soon as the light went out and the door closed Cassandra was sound asleep. Cameron woke up a couple of hours later with someone lying on top of her. Still groggy with sleep she tried to focus on the figure.

"Daddy?" she asked unsure of what was going on.

"Shh. You don't want to wake up Cassie do you?" he whispered into her ear.

"No Daddy. What's going on?"

"Do you love Daddy?" Cameron nodded. She suddenly felt very scared.

"You know Daddy loves you. You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone about me coming up here. I'm going to show you how much I love you." As he had said this he had started to touch her all over. He was moaning and his touches became more frantic until he couldn't control himself and he shoved himself into her.

"Ouch! Daddy! You're hurting me!" Cameron said on the brink of tears. Instead of comforting her he carried on until she actually cried. It didn't last long and when he pulled out he looked at her and sneered.

"Stop crying you little bitch. Go to sleep." He walked out of the room leaving a very scared Cameron in his wake.

End of flashback:

"He came back every night until I was 8. I still didn't understand what he was doing to me. But all I could think of was 'why me? Why not Sandy?' I felt so awful and that I deserved what he was doing to me that I pulled myself back in on myself. I was a loner. Hardly spoke." Cameron was so lost in her story that she wasn't watching her visitor. Then she sneered,

"Ironically we got taken away because Mother had been selling herself and she had gotten herself into drugs. Our Father was a drunk by this point. When he was drunk it was worse somehow. At least it always felt worse when he was drunk. I've tried to block out the memories but sometimes they come back in floods. When I got older and we started Health Ed in school I finally understood what he had been doing to me all those years. I felt sick. I used to wonder if he ever would have stopped when I got older. I highly doubt it. In a way Mother getting arrested was the best thing that ever happened to me. We were bounced from foster to foster home, not as many as Greg but still, when we were 14 we were split up as Sandy had started to act out for no good reason. Stealing and the like. I hated her for that. Her life wasn't damaged beyond repair; her childhood was innocent unlike mine, which had been tainted. She freely gave it up to some jock behind the bleachers. I never had that option. After that I emotionally closed myself off my family was gone. Completely broken up like my childhood innocence had been. That's when I met Greg and I started to smile again. Then he left and I retreated back behind my protective walls. I had boyfriends but I never let anyone get close. I always broke it off before it got too hot and heavy. In New York I had finally met a guy who I could trust. Then Sandy came in and destroyed it. She used sex as a weapon I ran away from it." She finally looked at her visitors face and sighed,

"So that's it. My whole life story. I know I probably don't need to say this but I'm going to anyway. Please don't tell anyone unless I'm at deaths door or you feel you need to. I don't want people knowing, but at least you can go back to Hetty and tell her that I've unburdened my soul or something and I'll tell the Doc that I've spoken out my issues." She tried to smile but it was lost on her face.

"No matter what you believe you didn't deserve that. No child does. You have my word I won't breathe a word of this to anyone." Cameron nodded and the visitor stood up and walked towards her front door.

"You know you have a lovely home. And you can talk to me about anything if you want to." Cameron smiled a real smile this time.

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate that." She stepped onto her tiptoes and gave him a hug. He nodded and hugged her back. He left her apartment and Cameron walked into her kitchen and tipped the rest of the alcohol down the kitchen sink, she felt better than she had in years.

**A/N 2: Well she confided in someone. Thought I would change it to who people might have thought she would have confided to. Callen will find out eventually but she's going to have to restart her relationship with him I think. **


	21. Back To Work

A/N: I am so sorry for the very late update. I kinda ran out of inspiration and how to rescue my story since I had basically written myself into a hole. Anyways I hope I managed to rectify said hole. As always reviews are much appreciated and welcomed. Any suggestions made could possibly be incorporated.

Chapter 21:

Cameron woke up with the sun streaming through her curtains and she felt lighter for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt this way but she knew that it probably wouldn't last. _Stop being so pessimistic_ she scolded herself. She grinned into the empty room and as she peered at her clock she knew she had plenty of time to have a leisurely shower instead of the usual slap dash one she would normally have. Getting out of her warm bed she stood up and stretched out all of her muscles before heading towards her bathroom. Half an hour later she was out and getting dressed. She walked into her kitchen and frowned there was an empty wine glass, as she approached it she sniffed and recoiled at the smell. Then it hit her. She had told Sam about her childhood. She could feel herself blushing, _what would Callen think?_ She thought to herself. Shaking her head she left her apartment and went to NCIS.

NCIS:

Stepping out of her car she took a deep breath and looked at the building and for the first time she noticed that she was shaking. _This is ridiculous! No one is going to find out and none of them are going to use it against you. Now pull yourself together!_ She had been mentally scolding herself for the last ten minutes and had failed to notice that Kensi and Sam were outside standing with her.

"Are you going to stand here all day or are you going to go inside?" Deeks asked from behind her. Cameron turned around and scowled at him,

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Just got here. These two however…" he replied pointing to Kensi and Sam. Cameron blushed and said her hellos. They nodded and they walked into NCIS. Cameron watched the three of them walk in before taking a deep breath and following a couple of moments later. As she approached the bullpen Hetty called out,

"Miss Mitchell. I would like a word about your next assignment." Cameron nodded, threw her bag next to her desk and walked towards Hetty's office.

"Miss Mitchell. You are to go to the home that you and Mr Callen looked at. You are Mr Callen's wife. He will fill you in on the details. Off you go." Cameron nodded and walked back towards the bullpen to pick up her bag. She hesitated before leaving and turned towards Sam. She opened her mouth, thought about what she wanted to ask and then closed it again.

"He's not angry with you. Just disappointed I think." Sam said with a small smile. Cameron groaned,

"That's worse."

"Yes it is. I don't think he fully understands your hatred for your sister. He's not stupid you know. He's probably figured some of it out, he's very good at getting people to talk to him so I wouldn't be surprised if he does actually know about New York."

"So why did he ask me about it?" she asked him in confusion.

"He wants to hear about it from you."

"You mean he wants me to confirm what she told him."

"Pretty much. Yeah. You can trust him you know." Cameron nodded and left the bullpen and walked towards her car.

House:

Cameron pulled up outside the house and stared at it. Remembering what she had dreamt up before her sister arrived and all of the drama that went along with it. Taking a couple of deep breaths she climbed out and walked up the little path. She went to knock but stopped herself just in time and she quickly picked the lock seeing as she didn't have her key yet. Opening the door she smiled and said,

"Honey I'm home." Not expecting an answer she closed the door and walked towards the bedroom and put down her stuff. She looked around for Callen's stuff but then she remembered that he doesn't sleep or have "stuff" like a normal human being. She unpacked her own stuff and sat on the bed, it clearly hadn't been slept in, _if anyone comes in here and sees the bed neatly made and unslept in they're going to ask questions_ she thought to herself. Leaning back she started to roll around on top of the duvet. Once she was done she decided to have another look around and savour the quiet. She was just entering the kitchen when she screamed in fright. Sitting at the breakfast bar Callen was reading. Holding her hand to her chest and trying to calm her breathing she managed to gasp,

"You scared me! I thought you would be at work." Callen didn't say anything he just stared at her.

"Guilty conscience?" he asked her. She quirked an eyebrow at him,

"No. Do you?" Callen didn't reply and went back to his reading. _Humph already acting like a married couple_ she thought to herself and then left the kitchen. A couple of hours later she put in her earwig and was watching the TV but not really seeing it. She was too busy signing at Eric who was watching on the hidden cameras.

_Has he been like this since he got here?_

"No."

_Oh so its me then. Perfect._

"You know this is stupid. You're using one hand to sign and its not even making proper sense." She was glaring at the camera when Callen walked in. He looked at her and then looked at what she watching.

"You really watching this?" Cameron stopped glaring and turned towards the TV. Hawaii 5-0 was on.

"Yes. Why?"

"Its corny and cheesy and no cops act like that." Callen replied in disgust.

"That's why it's funny. Why are you in grump?" Callen didn't reply but stared at the TV. It wasn't on much longer and then a forensic programme came on that Cameron recognised,

"Ah I like this as well." She muttered into the silence.

"Really? You like this stuff?"

"Yes it's fascinating. I always wonder if the science is right." Callen just gaped at her as if to say _you know the science isn't right_. She stared back. Back in the OPS room the rest of the team was watching the interaction.

"He needs to give her a break." Eric muttered. Sam looked at him,

"This is G. He thinks she's hiding something from him so he's giving her cold shoulder to get to her to talk and fill the silence. He learnt that from me. $20 says she breaks eye contact first."

"No. She's just as stubborn as he is." Deeks said as he watched the pair, Sam raised an eyebrow in question, "I've seen that look in her eye before." Sam nodded.

"I still think she'll cave first." Instead of answering him the team just continued to watch the screens. Back at the house the atmosphere was tense. Cameron opened her mouth to speak but when Callen smirked she closed it again and stood up and went into the bedroom. Slamming the door behind her.

"That's mature." Callen muttered as he channel surfed to stop himself from going into the room and talking to her.

Early hours of the morning:

Cameron woke up with a start. She reached out to the other side of the bed and found it empty. _What the Hell woke me up?_ Then she heard it. Banging coming from another room, climbing slowly out of bed she walked to the door and pulled it open quietly. Then she heard cursing. Tiptoeing out of the room she walked through the living room and leaned around the doorframe of the kitchen. The sight that she saw made her smile, Callen was on knees with his head in the dishwasher. He was dressed only in his boxers, which were stretched, over his butt. Tilting her head to the side so she could remember this image forever she grinned and went back to bed, Callen being none the wiser that she was even there.

**A/N 2: I am really, really sorry about the late update. I am currently rewatching season 1 for inspiration lol. Thanks for sticking with me and as per usual any reviews are much appreciated. Hopefully I'll be updating a lot more. Fingers crossed.**


	22. Apologies

The next morning Cameron got up feeling slightly better now that she'd had some sleep. Although she still didn't know what Callen's problem was. Getting up she threw on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt and putting in her earwig she walked out of the bedroom. Peering over the couch Callen looked as though he was sleeping but Cameron knew better and decided to leave him alone. She walked into the kitchen intent on getting some breakfast when she heard Eric's chirpy voice in her ear,

"Good morning sunshine."

_Mornin' Eric._

"Hows things with you and Callen?"

_Peachy. Was everyone watching?_

"Yes."

_Who put the stick up his ass?_

"No idea." As Eric was speaking her house phone started to ring, holding up her finger to the camera Cameron picked up the phone,

"Patterson residence."

"Hi, I'm Mrs Scott. I'm just calling to confirm that dinner is still on and if you want anything bringing over?"

"Um…dinner?"

"Yes Greg invited us and a couple of other people for dinner tonight. Did he not tell you?"

"No he did not." Cameron took a deep breath, "Yes dinner is still on. How about seven thirty? Actually make that eight. Is that ok Mrs Scott?"

"Please call me Laura. Eight will be fine. Do you want anything bringing over Mrs Patterson?"

"Kathryn. How about something for dessert?"

"Yes no problem. See you then." Laura hung up the phone and Cameron pinched her nose, then she looked at the camera and signed, _I'm going to kill him_. Eric chuckled in her ear. Then phone rang again,

"Patterson residence."

"Its Hetty, put him on." Cameron smirked and walked into the living room. She walked past the couch and threw the phone at his head,

"You're mothers on the phone." She said as she passed it, carrying on into the bedroom. She could hear Callen muttering into the phone and protesting.

"I forgot!" then a couple of minutes later, "Alright. Yes mother." He replied sarcastically and he put the phone down. Cameron was facing the bed when she heard him enter the room.

"I've been told to apologise." He said sounding like he wanted to do anything but apologise. Cameron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything she just waited for him to actually say the words.

"You actually have to say the words Greg or I'm not accepting it," she finally muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not accepting and I won't until you actually know what you're apologising for. Besides you were ordered to apologise you should have to do it off your own steam." She turned around to face a very shocked Callen. Fixing him with a cold stare she said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping for _dinner_." She stalked past him and slammed the door as she left.

"Well that was different. Not even really married and we still argue like an old married couple." Callen muttered as he climbed into the shower.

**Later that night:**

Dinner was going very well and Cameron and Laura seemed to be getting along swimmingly. They had a lot in common; even Callen seemed to be getting on with her. However there was one woman there that Cameron didn't trust at all. She had long black hair with a white streak in it. It looked very out of place, as she wasn't young. It was the sort of look that best suited a teenager and to make matters worse she was all over Callen like a bad rash. Cameron tried to ignore it, thinking she was just noticing more because they were fighting when Laura mentioned it,

"What is that woman playing at?" she suddenly demanded as the woman giggled and touched Callen's arm.

"Huh?" Cameron asked her as she'd been trying to ignore it all night.

"That bloody woman is touching up your husband." Cameron whipped her head around and glared at the woman.

"I thought it was just me being more observant than normal. This ends now." Cameron stood up and sauntered over to Callen's chair and she pulled the chair around so that he was now facing her and she dipped her head and kissed him. It started off unsure and soft but as they got into it, it became hard and passionate. She felt more than heard him groan. Up in the OPS centre the rest of the team stared open mouthed at the scene. Finally breaking apart for air Callen whispered into her ear,

"Jealous?"

"You wish." She replied huskily. She straightened up and faced the woman, "Stay away from my husband or you'll regret it. Now get out of my house." The woman just stared open mouthed,

"Who kisses their husband like that?" she demanded standing up and squaring her shoulders as she did so. Cameron slouched as she watched this evil bitch square up to her.

"Really? You're actually squaring up to me?" Cameron asked her.

"Yes. I demand to know who kisses their husband like that!"

"Obviously I do. Now I won't ask you again. Get out of my house before I throw you out." The woman stepped towards her but Cameron held her ground.

"Back down." Cameron heard Nate in her ear. Not being able to answer she squared her shoulders knowing that Eric had zoomed in on the scene unfolding. Suddenly Callen stood up,

"You know Davina you shouldn't have been flirting with me the way you were especially in front of my wife. She's very protective of me." Callen slung an arm around Cameron's shoulder and he gripped it.

"Not protective more like possessive." Davina replied with a coy smile. Cameron started to shake she was that angry.

"I think you'd better go." Callen said in an icy tone. He then turned to her husband,

"I'm sorry James but I think you'd better get her home." Cameron turned her head to look at the poor soul who was married to Davina. He was tall with messy dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed to look defeated and trapped. He walked past the pair and Cameron grabbed his arm,

"You can come back anytime." She said with a soft smile and he returned it. Davina glared at Cameron and she smirked.

"Come on Davina. Lets go. I'm sick of you constantly causing trouble."

"I didn't start it!" she countered.

"Yes you did. Now lets go." Callen walked them to the door and Cameron sat down with a sigh. The atmosphere was tense for a couple of minutes until Cameron said,

"So who do you think would have won?" she laughed and everyone joined in. The rest of the evening went without a problem and the pair managed to make a few more friends. Once the party had wound down and they waved goodbye to Laura and Oliver, Callen slouched onto the couch and let out a big sigh. Cameron was tidying up in the kitchen when he stood up and went to help her.

"Thank you," she muttered as he dried the dishes.

"Why aren't you using the dishwasher?"

"Because you didn't put it back together properly. I found screws everywhere this morning." she replied with a smirk. Callen didn't say anything but carried on with the dishes. After a few moments he took a deep breath and turned to face her,

"Will you please look at me?" he asked her. She turned to look at him with puzzlement.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologise for the way I've been behaving. You didn't deserve it and when you feel ready to tell me, whatever you need to tell me, I'm here." Cameron stared at him in shock, which quickly morphed into suspicion.

"What did Sam tell you?" she demanded.

"Just that you would need time." Cameron looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded her head,

"Apology accepted." She smiled at him and walked towards their bedroom, "Oh and Greg honey?"

"Yes?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"Wake me up again and they'll be Hell to pay. Good night." She shut the door on Callen's smiling face.

**A/N: Hi, so what do you think of this chapter? Please r & r it is much appreciated.**


	23. I Need Sleep

Bang. Bang. Clang.

"Shit." Cameron frowned in her sleep and tried to block out the noise. Bang. Clang. Clank. Smash. Her eyes flew open in anger. She was breathing heavily through her nose, if she had been a dragon she would be breathing fire. Throwing the covers back she climbed out of the warmth of her bed and the very nice dream she was having. Callen had been a dominant force and was heavily featured. Putting on her slippers so that she could catch him in the act she padded to the door and pulled it open. Walking over to the kitchen she stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She decided to wait and see how long it would take for Callen to realise she was even there. She looked at her watch in annoyance. Five minutes and he still hadn't noticed. She waited some more. She looked at her watch again. Ten minutes. She waited. _I'm starting to get annoyed now_ she thought to herself. She could feel herself getting more and more irate the longer she stood there being ignored.

**NCIS:**

"Uh oh." Eric muttered as he watched the screens in front of him. Cameron had put on quite the show last night and now here she was waiting for Callen to notice that she was there. She had warned him not to wake her up and he had done it anyway. There had been much discussion about that kiss the previous day. Now he was pretty sure if they were here they would try and guess how long she would wait before she said something to him. Eric, however, was of a different school of thought. He thought that she wouldn't actually _say _anything but would rather just drag him out of the kitchen and make him stop taking the dishwasher apart. For punishment he thought she would make him sleep. Just because she could. However the conversation about that kiss was what stuck with him since it had happened.

**Flashback:**

"Oh she got jealous." Sam said.

"She did not Mr Hanna she did it as part of her cover." Hetty replied.

"No she did it because she was jealous. Its obvious." Deeks said with a knowing smile and a quick glance at Kensi. For Kensi it seemed obvious she was acting on instinct and also out of jealousy. She was essentially marking her territory and Callen didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Why are we picking on Cameron? What about Callen? He's clearly baiting her by flirting the bitch." None of the men said anything but Hetty nodded her head in agreement.

**End flashback:**

Eric secretly thought that she was jealous as well; _I wouldn't have minded either_ he thought to himself. Then he smiled at the thought of Abby getting jealous over him. He shook his head and waited for Cameron to make her move.

**Back at the house:**

Cameron looked at her watched and her scowl deepened. _I swear if he knows I'm standing here I will kill him_ she thought to herself. She waited another five minutes and then walked up to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm,

"Wha?" Callen said incoherently. Cameron glared at him,

"What was the last thing I said to you last night?" she demanded.

"Good night honey?" Callen asked with a grin. On any normal day this would have caused Cameron to go weak in the knees. Not tonight though.

"Don't pull that 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' look with me! I know what I said and I distinctly remember telling you to be quiet, I remember this because I was there when I said it! Now move your skinny ass into that bedroom." She snapped pointing at the bedroom door, as did so. Callen squared his shoulders in defiance and dug his heels into the carpet.

"No."

"Get moving. I'm not taking no for an answer." Callen grinned at her,

"Make me." Cameron's eyes darkened and Callen had to fight every instinct not to step backwards.

"Fine." She quickly grabbed his ear and started pulling him, hard, towards the bedroom.

"Ouch! Stop…you're hurting me…will you…" Callen stuttered as Cameron ignored him. Cameron kept pulling him into the room and then whirled around to face him, pulling him down to her eye level at the same time.

"Now you're going to listen to me Callen. I. Need. Sleep. Am I making myself clear? You will lie on that bed and not move or make any kind of sound." Callen opened his mouth to speak, "I don't care if you fall asleep! You can listen to one of your many foreign language tapes. Quietly. Now I'll let go of your ear and when I do you'll go to bed. Agreed?" she asked him. He nodded his head and she let go of his ear. "Good. Now for the last time good night Callen." Cameron climbed into the bed and promptly fell asleep to Callen rubbing his ear and complaining.

**The next morning:**

Callen woke up from one of his many naps to the feeling of dead weight lying on his chest and something tickling his nose. He looked down and saw a mass of red hair sprayed out on top of his chest. Cameron had rolled over and placed her head on his shoulder/chest and her right hand was over his heart. She kept crinkling her nose, which he thought looked cute. As he moved his head to see what was bothering her, he saw that a piece of her hair was hanging just over her eyes and was reaching under her nose. Gently he pushed his finger across her forehead and moved the offending piece of hair. He got those tingly feelings as he did so and he heard her sigh in contentment. He smiled and as he lay there he listened to his Greek foreign language tape. An hour later Cameron woke up and stretched and looked around. Pleased to see that Callen had, for once, done as he was told she got up and said,

"Morning. How's the ear?" she asked him as she walked into the en-suite bathroom.

"Sore. Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" he asked her. She came out holding her toothbrush halfway towards her mouth and a suspicious look in her eye,

"Yes. Why?" she asked him.

"Just wondering. No need to be suspicious. What are you going to be doing today?" Cameron narrowed her eyes and then grinned,

"The same thing I do everyday Pinky." Callen looked at her in confusion and she laughed out loud,

"Try and take over the world! Muhwahaha." She cackled evilly and walked back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing today?" she called.

"I'm going to work." He called back.

"Oh good. Bring me something to do!"

"Yes dear." He muttered, as he quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to their subscriptions. Any and all reviews are welcome and I will try and fix any problems that arise. Thanks again!**


	24. Dishwasher

Callen walked into NCIS and flopped into his seat with a heavy sigh.

"What is it G?" Sam asked him.

"That woman is going to be the death of me. I need to give her something to do man." Callen looked up at his partner with a tired look.

"Yes G. She probably will. Now about that kiss…" Callen looked at his partner in horror,

"You're like a gossiping woman! I don't kiss and tell." He replied with a smirk.

"I am not a woman." Sam replied irritably.

"I beg to differ Mr Hanna. You are every bit the gossiping woman. Now then Mr Callen I believe I may have just saved your life for the foreseeable future at least." Callen looked up at Hetty.

"You have?"

"Yes. I have another undercover assignment for her that is to run concurrently with your current living arrangements."

"What's the job?"

"She is to get close to a patron of the Tiki Lounge." Callen raised an eyebrow while Sam tried not to laugh. "Yes Mr Callen the Tiki Lounge. She will have to get close to a George Dawson, he's rich and very volatile." Callen looked at Hetty,

"What do you mean volatile?"

"Well exactly what it sounds like Mr Callen. I'm sure she'll be fully capable to handle it. Now onto more pressing matters. Mr Getz would like a word with you Mr Callen."

"Why?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Why are you so suspicious Mr Callen?"

"I have a deep mistrust of psychologists?" Callen tried.

"No G. That's democrats. We've already had this discussion." Sam added.

"There's a difference?" Callen shot back.

"I believe he wants a word about how you're handling this current assignment."

"Fine. Everything is fine." Callen replied. Hetty just looked at him, "Fine. I'm going." Callen stood up and walked out of the bullpen. Once he was gone Hetty turned to Sam,

"How is he really Mr Hanna?"

"He'll be fine. I am a little surprised by his reaction to her though. Considering she's law enforcement and you know about his rule about female law enforcement officers." Sam smirked and Hetty smiled.

"Yes he doesn't date them if I remember the rule correctly." Sam nodded,

"Something about them having their own handcuffs."

"Yes. But she is from his past maybe this is why he's more comfortable around her." Hetty replied with a knowing look, which caused Sam to narrow his eyes,

"You knew."

"I know lots of things Mr Hanna."

"That's why you hired her. Are you trying to matchmake Hetty?" Hetty tried to look scandalised,

"I have no idea what you are on about Mr Hanna. Now I want you to keep an eye on Mr Callen. Keep him safe. Even if that means keeping him safe from himself. I trust that you'll know when to push an issue and when not to." Sam nodded and started his paperwork.

**Back at the house:**

Cameron was going crazy. She kept looking at the dishwasher and then trying to watch TV. When she gave up trying to watch the TV she walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the titles. _Dracula_ _I don't think so, ah ha!_ Cameron smiled and pulled out a book.

"Which one did you pick?" she heard Eric chirp in her ear. She grinned and held the book up to the camera, "A very good choice. Your favourite one?"

"One of them. I like three and six."

"I always preferred the fourth one." Eric replied. Cameron shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the couch and started to read it. Every now and then she would look over the top of the book to look at the dishwasher. She shook her head and continued to read. After twenty minutes she looked over the top of the book again and she started to fidget. _It can't be that difficult to put it back together_ she thought to herself. Standing up she put the book down and walked into the kitchen. Pulling the dishwasher out of the hole in the units and she started to take it apart to see what Callen had done to it. As she peered around on in the inside she could see what he had done and she smiled and started putting it back together. Callen arrived at the house an hour after she had started. He stood in the doorway and watched her put the dishwasher back together. She looked so happy fixing it that he didn't have the heart to stop her. He watched her for a little while longer and then he cleared his throat scaring her. Cameron whipped around and pulled her gun out of her leg holster at the same time. Raising it she saw it was just Callen and she lowered it,

"What the Hell are you playing at? Creeping up on me like that!" she snapped at him as he laughed at her. "Stop laughing at me!" she screeched.

"Alright, alright. Hetty has a new assignment for you, you're going to be playing barmaid, as you play my wife of course. You need to get close to a George Dawson. I'm guessing Hetty will tell as when you need to know more." Cameron's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Cool." She went to walk past him and said, "Oh and by the way I fixed the dishwasher."

"I see that. How?"

"Its not that much different to building a K'Nex roller coaster." She grinned at his confused expression.

"It's a bit like Lego except its lots of rods and connectors that snap together. Instead of bricks." She smiled at him.

"You know you surprise me. You really do." He chuckled at her; she raised an eyebrow and said,

"You have no idea." As she walked past him she winked.

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. Please keep em' comin'. **


	25. George The Greek

**A/N: **"_This means they are speaking in Greek._" **Thanks again for the all of the reviews and subscriptions. Please keep them coming.**

Callen watched as Cameron walked away he smiled to himself; _I may have to rethink that not dating a law enforcement officer rule_. He chuckled to himself,

"Why are you laughing at yourself for?" Callen shook his head,

"No reason. I was just mentally head slapping myself."

"Why would you need to be head slapped? Mentally or otherwise?" Callen smiled,

"I was…uh…considering amending or completely disregarding one of the rules."

"You have rules?"

"Yes. For example, never date a co-worker, never screw over your partner, always be on time, never date a woman who works in law enforcement, never apologise it's a sign of weakness. There are loads more. Around 50 if I remember correctly." Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"And which one are you thinking of amending or thinking about disregarding completely?" Callen smirked at her and she could feel herself blush as he looked at her,

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Why you so interested?"

"Who taught you these rules?"

"Gibbs." Cameron looked at him in confusion,

"Who's Gibbs?"

"An old friend. You'd like him. I'm not sure how he'd take you of course. But it would be interesting to watch." Cameron didn't say anything.

"So what's this new mission Hetty has for me?" Callen narrowed his eyes at her,

"Why do you keep changing the subject?"

"I'm not. Now are you going to tell me or am I gonna have phone Hetty?"

"Ok. You're mission should you choose to accept it." Cameron tilted her head to the side and sighed, "Alright. You have to get close to a volatile Greek guy who likes to frequent the Tiki Lounge." Cameron made a face,

"The Tiki Lounge?"

"Yeah. You're going to be working as a barmaid. It's all been set up for you."

"Oh the joys. I don't have to wear a bikini do I?" she asked him worriedly. Callen's eyes went out of focus slightly,

"I never thought of that!" Cameron shook her head and then started tapping her foot.

"What?" Callen asked her.

"I want an answer dummy."

"Oh that. I don't think so. You might wanna check with Hetty." Callen replied as he sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and waited,

"So when do I start?"

"End of the week." Cameron nodded and continued to look at Callen. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled,

"Can I help you with something dear?"

"I was just wondering something." Callen turned around to look at her fully in the face.

"Really? And what's that?" Cameron just smiled at him but she wouldn't elaborate or say. _I wonder what he looks like under all of those clothes_ she thought to herself. She looked at her watch, sighed and stood up. Callen watched her stand up still wondering what she was wondering about.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Lets go." Callen looked at her in confusion,

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." If Callen's eyebrows could have taken flight they would have straight off his head.

"Really?" he replied suggestively. Cameron leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

"You coming?" she placed her hand on the side of his face and she pulled it down until her fingers were stroking the sensitive skin on the side of his neck just under his ear. She felt him shiver and she smiled before standing up and Callen looked at her. He had a look in his eye that she was pretty sure she had in hers.

"Not yet." He muttered and Cameron smirked at him. She held her hand out towards him as though he was a child.

"Now you remember the safety word from last night?" she asked him.

"Yes kitten I do."

"Good. Now come on lets go." She pulled him off the couch and proceeded to pull him towards the bedroom.

**Two weeks later:**

Cameron slammed the door to the house in anger. Callen poked his head into the living room from the kitchen.

"You alright Kitten?"

"Karaoke!" Cameron screeched and she flopped onto the couch causing her dress to flare around her as she did so. Callen tilted his head to the side as he came into the living room. This was a new thing that Callen had started doing since he had met Cameron. Tilting his head to the side whenever he saw someone he liked or when he had a new idea that he liked.

"What's this about karaoke?" he asked her.

"It's a karaoke bar! You have any idea how many times I've had to dance to Zorba the Greek in the last two weeks?"

"What's Zorba the Greek?"

"It's a film and they do a dance, which by the way is a Greek dance but the music isn't. I happen to be very good at doing this dance and since George found out about this he has me do it every bloody night! My feet are sore and I can't sing to save my life. Not only that but this bloody dress is the uniform and its beginning to annoy the living daylights out of me." She raged.

"Lie on your back. Hey at least you don't have to wear a bikini." Callen said as Cameron moved.

"Why am I moving?" Callen picked up her feet and started rubbing her feet. Cameron moaned and sighed in happiness. After a couple of minutes Callen broke the silence,

"So how's it goin? Other than the karaoke of course." Cameron sighed,

"Its alright I guess. I get a funny feeling about this guy." Callen raised an eyebrow,

"A funny feeling?"

"Yeah. A gut feeling. I can't describe it." Callen smiled,

"Yeah. I call that the Gibbs warning sign."

"Who is this Gibbs person?" Cameron asked. Callen's grin widened,

"Gibbs works out of Washington. He runs his own team."

"So he's you. Ok. Why do I get the impression there's more to it?"

"He used to be a gunny in the Marines. He's a top guy." Callen went silent and carried on massaging her feet. Cameron didn't push the matter and she felt herself falling asleep.

**A couple of months later:**

Cameron and Kensi were working at the Tiki Lounge when George appeared,

"_Hello George how are we today?_" Cameron asked the tall dark haired man with a very handsome face.

"_I am fine. When are you going to leave this place and marry me?_" Cameron rolled her eyes,

"_I've already told you. I'm married._"

"_Details. Would you marry me if you didn't already have a husband?_"

"_Oh yes. In a heartbeat. Now what are you having today?_" Cameron asked him.

"_How about a Raging Orgasm?_" Cameron smiled,

"_You and your cocktails._" She walked away from him and rolled her eyes at Kensi while she laughed. A couple of minutes later Cameron placed the drink in front of George,

"_So what am I going to have to do to get you to marry me?_"

"_I've already told you. I'm already married and I love my husband._" George raised his eyebrow,

"_But you've been sleeping with me._" Cameron smirked,

"_That's because it's exciting. The thought of getting caught makes the sex so much better._ _But I still love my husband. He just works all the time. I got lonely._"

"_Oh come on baby. Just leave him and marry me. I'll treat you like a queen. You don't have to work here anymore. You can live in paradise._" Cameron pretended to think about this. She leaned forward and stared directly into George's eyes,

"_What would I tell my husband?_"

"_Do you really mean it?_" Cameron nodded,

"_Yes I mean it. So now what happens?_"

"_We're leaving. Right now. Come on._"

"_I can't leave now. I'm in the middle of the shift. Besides I don't have any of my clothes._"

"_Yes you can. I have plenty of money for clothes and things._"

"_Can we at least wait until I've finished my shift?_"

"_Yes. We can wait._" George smiled and Cameron started to chuckle. She looked at her watch and walked over to Kensi.

"I'm going on my break." Kensi nodded and Cameron disappeared into the back room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Callen,

"Hey Greg."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving with George after my shift."

"Ok. We'll come and get you when the time comes."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon and look after yourself." Cameron smiled,

"I will. You'd better not have any more bullet holes in you when I get back."

"Well I can't guarantee…"

"I want you to promise me!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Put Sam on the phone."

"He's…"

"Put him on the phone Greg." Cameron could hear Callen complaining as he passed the phone to Sam.

"Cameron. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to make sure that Greg doesn't get hurt while I'm away."

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. Tonight. I'm just calling to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Cameron. Be careful."

"I will. Just promise me that you'll make sure he's alright."

"I promise. We'll see you soon."

"See you soon. Say bye to everyone for me?"

"That I can do." Cameron smiled and hung up the phone and wiping the tears out of her eyes she went back into the bar.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what that cocktail is called so I just kind of made one up lol. Sorry for the late update. I will hopefully be able to update again tomorrow. I pre-warn you that there are going to be some fairly horrific scenes in the next chapter. Thanks again for the all the reviews please keep them coming.**


	26. Come And Get Me

The night that Cameron and George left together, Cameron had that horrible feeling when she _knew_ that she was in over her head and her instincts were telling her to _run_ in the opposite direction. But she ignored it thinking of what Hetty had told her.

**Flashback:**

"Hetty what if something goes wrong? How do I contact you?" Cameron asked worriedly. Callen had just told her of her new mission.

"Miss Mitchell. If something were to go wrong we will come and get you. We will have a meeting every three months to keep an eye on the situation. If you ever think your cover has been blown. You simply have to leave. That's it." Cameron looked at her sceptically.

"I just leave? That's it?"

"Yes Miss Mitchell. Believe me I will not keep you there if you are unsure or unsafe. I would not put my life on it or yours. Its not worth the risk."

"What's your back story in all of this?"

"I'm your mother." Cameron smiled and nodded and she felt better.

**End flashback:**

Hetty was there at her "wedding" to George and for the first couple of months George treat her like a queen. Anything she wanted she got at no expense. Whatever the price it was hers. The first time he hit her she had been a little too sarcastic to one of his associates. He had slapped her across the face and Cameron had slapped him back acting on instinct. So he hit her again twice as hard. Using every ounce of strength she had she refrained from hitting him again. At the first meeting with Hetty, they met at little café just down from the Boathouse.

"How are you coping Miss Mitchell?"

"Fine. He still won't tell me what his business is. I…uh…got a little out of hand a week ago." Hetty raised an eyebrow,

"How so Miss Mitchell?"

"I was a little too sarcastic to one of his associates and he slapped me. But of course he showered me in gifts and swore he wouldn't do it again." Cameron rolled her eyes. Hetty nodded her head,

"We knew he was volatile when we started this. I would err on the side of caution in the future Miss Mitchell. Watch what you say and _how_ you say it." Cameron nodded.

"So how is everyone?" Cameron asked the little woman in front of her. Hetty raised an eyebrow again,

"Mr's Callen and Hanna are fine. Miss Blye is also doing well."

"What about Deeks?"

"He seems to be missing you more than the others."

"Really?" Cameron nearly choked on her drink then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

"I think he misses you siding with him against Mr Hanna." Cameron smirked,

"Aw Sam's a pussy cat. He's just a wimp. How did he manage before I got there?"

"He didn't." Hetty looked at her watch, "I must be going. I'll see you in three months." Cameron nodded,

"Tell everyone I said hi." Hetty nodded and left the café. Cameron watched her go and then downed her drink and she got up and left herself. At the next meeting Cameron filled in her boss but nothing seemed to have changed since the last time they had met. Cameron had been careful about what she said and the way she said things. She was really missing everyone and she was struggling with the daily beatings George was giving her. She learned early on that if she didn't hit him back his beatings weren't as brutal. He had stopped hitting her in the face and he mainly hit her to her torso and legs. Places that could be covered up. Living with them was George's stepson William, who preferred to go by Will; he was George's from his second marriage. Will was at college most of the time but during the holidays he would come to the house. Will was pre-med and he was looking to becoming a surgeon on George's dime. One night before Christmas George was drunk and had started on Will. Cameron had stepped between them trying to diffuse the situation and the next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital covered in bruises and she had a broken arm. Looking around she saw Will reading one of his textbooks.

"What happened?" she croaked at him.

"George. You shouldn't have done that." He replied.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you. Rather me than you. Now when am I allowed to go home?" Will's eyes widened.

"You're just like my mom. She wouldn't leave him either."

"I didn't say I _wouldn't_ leave him. Just not yet." Will's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story. So when can I leave?"

"We can go now." he stood up and walked out from behind the curtain and a nurse walked in.

"So how did this happen?" she asked Cameron.

"I fell down the stairs." The nurse looked at her sceptically.

"Do you know how many times I hear that?"

"I don't care. It's the truth. Now can I go home now?" Cameron replied. The nurse shook her head at Cameron and said,

"Yes. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon." Cameron climbed out of the bed,

"No you won't."

**Three months later:**

George had just beaten her up again but this time he had taken to raping her as well. As she lay there she couldn't help but remember what had happened to her when she was younger and here she was years later in the same situation. _Why me?_ She thought miserably. George was slowly breaking her down to the point where she was struggling to remember exactly who she was and why she was there. Will was a small comfort when he was home but that wasn't very often. He would just sit and talk to her about his life and how he really wanted to become a cop but that his mother had wanted him to become a doctor. When she had died he had decided to make good on his promise to her that he would become a doctor. Back at NCIS Hetty looked at her calendar and sighed.

"Something wrong Hetty?" Callen asked her as he stepped into her office.

"No Mr Callen. What can I do for you?"

"Could you bring Cameron here? I think the team needs a morale boost." Hetty frowned,

"No Mr Callen. It would break her cover. But I will pass on the message that you all miss her." Callen stood up and left and Hetty sighed again. _She's late; she's never late for her check in_ Hetty thought to herself. _I'll give her till the end of the week and then I'll get the team to go and get her_ Hetty nodded her head at her plan. Later that week it all went to Hell in a hand basket and Hetty couldn't spare any of her agents and Cameron still hadn't called. The following day Deeks approached Hetty,

"Have you heard from Cameron?" Hetty raised an eyebrow, "Every three months you leave for a couple of hours. We know its Cameron you're going to see but you're late this time." Hetty smiled, he was finally learning,

"Maybe it is Miss Mitchell that is late." Deeks frowned,

"She's never late. Something's wrong."

"My thoughts exactly Mr Deeks. Now I want you to say nothing of this until I sort out a few things. Am I making myself clear?" Deeks nodded and left. Hetty walked up to the OPS centre and asked Eric to run a search for Kathryn Dawson.

"Any and all records Eric." Eric's fingers were flying across the keyboard when a medical record flew up onto the big screen. Hetty sighed and lowered her head,

"Call them." Eric left the room and whistled. Within a minute Deeks, Callen, Sam and Kensi were in the room. Deeks squinted at the screen,

"Who is that?" he asked. On the screen was a woman so badly beaten around the face that he couldn't tell who it was.

"Its Cameron. Hetty what is going on?" Callen demanded.

"Miss Mitchell has missed her check in. I'm concerned. I asked Eric to run a search and this is what appeared. Now it says a William Manchester checked her into the hospital. Mr Deeks I want you to make friends with him and find out how our girl is." Callen opened his mouth,

"No Mr Callen. I want Mr Deeks to do this." Callen glared at Hetty but didn't say anything.

"What's my cover?"

"You're a police officer looking for your friend. You were meant to meet up and now you're worried. You ran a search and saw this." Hetty replied pointing to the screen. Deeks nodded and left to find William.

"Once Deeks finds her what happens next?" Callen demanded barely able to keep the anger out of his voice. A couple of weeks ago he'd had a phone call in the middle of the night, a woman was crying down the phone but she didn't say anything, and then she hung up. Callen had a sneaking suspicion that it was Cameron but he didn't want to voice this until he had a chance to talk to her himself.

"We go in and get her."

"What about this _gentleman_ that's done this to her?" Sam asked her.

"If he is harmed during the retrieval of our agent then so be it." Hetty replied and Sam nodded. _Oh he's going to be hurt all right_ he thought to himself as he looked at Callen out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

**Two days later:**

Deeks walked into the Boathouse with William. Waiting for them was Callen and Sam. William took one look at Sam and nearly fainted. He'd never been in a fight in all his life, someone always jumped in for him, whether it was his mother or Kathryn, then he realised that no-one would win against Sam.

"Why am I here?" he demanded his voice shaking slightly. Callen got in his face,

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?"

"Kathryn." Callen growled.

"Who wants to know?" Deeks shoved him and shook his head.

"I'm her ex-husband. Now where is she?"

"You're her ex? She talks about you all the time. She said I'd probably get on with you. Although I'm not really sure I would. Why are you looking for her anyways?"

"No-one treats a woman like that." Sam said pointing at the screen with the picture of Cameron on it. "We're going to bring her home." He said with finality. For Will the penny dropped,

"She's not really a waitress is she?"

"No she's an NCIS special agent. As are all of us." Sam said and then added, "Except him. He's LAPD." Will nodded and then said,

"What's going to happen to George?"

"Why?" Callen asked him suspiciously.

"I think he killed my mother and I want justice. You have no idea how bad it is there." He pointed to the screen, "That's _nothing_ compared to what he's doing to her."

"Tell me." Callen said pulling up a chair as he spoke. Will took a couple of deep breaths and started,

"Not only is he beating her, he's raping her as well. He's locking all the food up and giving her minimal amounts of food a day. I try and go back as much as I can, I take her food, I've even snuck her a phone but she hasn't answered in a couple of days. She's so thin, I'm worried." Sam clenched the back of Callen's chair; "He's almost killed her twice with a beating. You need to go and get her soon."

"Address." Sam said. Will gave them the address and then he said,

"What's she working on?"

"We suspect him of being an arms dealer who gives weapons to terrorists. Why?"

"I could probably get you those documents if you want to get her and I'll get the documents at the same time."

"Why? What's in it for you?" Deeks asked him.

"I told you justice. Besides I want whatever charges there are to stick. I never wanted to be a doctor. Always wanted to be a cop since I was kid. Now I figure this is my last chance." The team looked at each other and then planned out the attack on the house. Two hours later Deeks and Will were at the front door of the house and Will knocked on the door,

"You knock?" Deeks asked him and Will just nodded,

"He doesn't like uninvited guests." They heard a voice shouting,

"Get the door!" then

"All right I'm going." Cameron opened the door and her eyes widened in shock but not as much as Deeks. Cameron was pale and she her face was skeletal and her eyes had lost all of their sparkle, she looked like a backwards panda. In his ear he could hear Callen swearing and Eric gasping in horror, they had seen her through his camera. She was wearing a Stanford jumper that was miles too big for her and a pair of jogging bottoms that were far too long for her.

"Will!" she said, even her voice was different. "Who's your friend?"

"This is…" Will stuttered and Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"Greg." Cameron stepped away from the door and the pair walked in,

"Nice to meet you Greg. Are you pre-med too?" she asked as she gripped Deeks's hand as he passed her an earpiece.

"No. I'm acquisitions." Cameron smiled but it made her worse.

"That must be interesting."

"It can be. I'm hoping to buy and sell companies when I graduate."

"Oh you should talk to my husband. He has his own company and he might be able to give you some pointers." She walked through the big foyer and showed them into the living room where George was sitting. She left them too it,

"I'm going to start dinner. Can I have the key?" she asked George. He narrowed his eyes at her,

"You're still not thin enough. No meals for you for a week." Cameron nodded and flinched when he moved his hand too fast. He smirked,

"Now off you go." Cameron left the room and quickly put the earpiece in.

"Cameron are you ok?" Sam asked her.

"No! Come and get me."

"We are as soon as we get the signal."

"What's the word?"

"Poodle."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Blame Will." Sam replied and Cameron quickly made drinks and walked back into the room,

"Drinks for you men." She handed them around and said to Deeks,

"Tell me do you like animals?"

"Yes."

"Which ones? Dogs? Cats? Horses?"

"All of those. I especially like poodles." Cameron grinned and Deeks winked at her.

"Really I've always like Alsatians."

"Why is that dear?" George asked her.

"Because they're big and scary. A bit like Sam." George narrowed his eyes at her again,

"And who is Sam?"

"Sam's my friend. A very good friend actually." George came towards her and she quickly tried to scramble out of the chair. But he was too quick for her he pinned her into the chair.

"Who is Sam?" Cameron didn't answer but she smirked and he hit her across the face. George felt a tapping on his shoulder and he stood up and turned around to face a gun and a smiling Sam,

"I'm Sam. How you doin'?" George couldn't answer as Sam smacked him in the face. Cameron was trembling in the chair and as she tried to stand up her legs gave way but a pair of strong arms stopped her from falling flat on her face. She looked up into intense blue eyes that held concern she tried to smile but she just couldn't find the energy.

"Callen." She whispered but she let the darkness engulf her.

**A/N: I apologise for the dark themes. Please R & R it is much appreciated and thank you to all of you who have already reviewed.**


	27. The Start

The first thing that Cameron _felt_ was safe. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She was always afraid and she barely slept because of it. The next thing she became aware of was voices. Nate's to be exact.

"She could be shell shocked. We should take her to the hospital for observation." Cameron frowned she didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Shell shocked?" Callen asked and Cameron smiled, "She hasn't been anywhere near a bomb or war." She could hear Nate turning around to face him,

"No but she was abused. Mentally and physically not to mention the fact that she's severely malnourished. He was basically killing her. Do you have any idea what her mental state could be? I know I don't and I'm a trained psychologist."

"She's tough. She'll be fine. Besides she has us." Sam said. Cameron smiled again Sam had her back.

"It doesn't matter how tough she is! She should be under observation." She heard Nate turn around again, "Hetty! You have to do something. Otherwise I'm going to the director." Cameron frowned again. There was silence,

"Mr Getz she has expressed an almost ferocity to not go to the hospital. I think, at least for now, that we should honour her wishes. We have the best medical staff on hand not to mention the best psychologist in Northern America." Cameron had to stifle a laugh but Callen snorted and Sam smirked. At least she thought they did she couldn't quite see them. Nate narrowed his eyes,

"That's not going to work Hetty! I will go over your head. She has old fractures to her ribs that haven't healed properly from all of the beatings she's taken. I am not comfortable with this in the slightest I don't know what her state of mind is going to be like once she wakes up."

"Why don't you ask her?" Kensi said from the doorway. They all turned around towards where Cameron was lying.

"Hi." She said sheepishly. Callen walked next to her bed and she flinched when he sat down to close. Sam noticed and moved slower towards the other side of the bed, noticing the slow movements Callen raised an eyebrow and Cameron nodded at him.

"How are you feeling Miss Mitchell?" Hetty asked her agent. She'd never seen anyone in the state that Cameron was in and if truth be told she was very worried. Everyone else was standing behind Hetty.

"Sore." She croaked. She looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in a secure medical facility run by NCIS. You expressed a desire not to go to the hospital." Hetty replied.

"How bad?" she asked. She could feel herself falling asleep and she started to fight it.

"Bad. But you're safe now and _no one_ is going to hurt you again. I promise." Callen said and glared at Nate. Nate stepped forward wearily, as if she was going to get up and start attacking him,

"Tell me how do you feel? Mentally I mean." Cameron raised an eyebrow and she leaned forward and Nate stiffened,

"You worried about me Doc?"

"We all are. I need to assess whether you're a risk to everyone here." She leaned back against the pillows and he relaxed a little.

"I'm fine. Mentally and I will be physically soon." Nate raised an eyebrow,

"So tell me why did you flinch when Callen sat next to you?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. We all saw it. I'm just the one who's questioning why."

"So I'm a little skittish. Can you blame me?" she demanded and she started scrunching up the blanket in her fists.

"No." He turned to Hetty, "I'll keep this quiet but the _second_ and I mean the second she gets out of hand I'm calling the director." Hetty nodded once and he left.

"What's with him?" she asked into the deafening silence.

"He thinks you need psychiatric treatment." Callen muttered. Cameron considered this,

"Maybe he's right. I mean I could be mentally unstable and kill you all." They all looked at her and she couldn't keep the smile off her face,

"She's fine. She's cracking jokes. But I wouldn't let Nate hear you say things like that or he will have you committed." Sam said with a grin. Suddenly the door opened and Cameron pulled Callen and Sam in front of her with death like grips on both of them. A nurse walked in and froze at the scene.

"Its alright its just a nurse." Sam said prying Cameron's fingers off his arm. Cameron loosened her grip slightly and Callen was able to sit up a bit straighter,

"No sudden moves doc." Callen said as the nurse approached. As he spoke Cameron slipped the gun out of the small of his back and slipped it under the blankets out of sight. Later that night when everyone had gone, the nightmares started but it was like it was happening to someone else, when she woke herself up she was in a cold sweat. She couldn't stop her teeth chattering together or stop herself from shaking.

"Maybe Nate's right. Maybe I should be under observation." She muttered to herself.

"They're just nightmares. You've been having them every night." She twisted her head towards the sound of the voice and raised the gun that she had stolen from Callen. There was silence for a couple of minutes and then a sigh of annoyance,

"Would you mind _not_ pointing my own gun at me?" Callen stepped out of the shadows and Cameron lowered the gun. She put her head down sheepishly,

"Sorry. Just felt safer going to sleep with it than without it."

"How could you possibly know that? You've been unconscious for the last three days."

"Well I didn't have one when I was undercover and I didn't feel safe _at all_ so I figured I would feel safe with it."

"Logical."

"So what do I owe the pleasure? I didn't wake you from one of your many catnaps have I?" she asked him trying to change the subject.

"We've been taking it in turns to watch you. Make sure your ok. Tonight was my turn and I don't catnap."

"That's not what Sam says and are you forgetting who you're talking to? I know you catnap. I lived with you for months." She replied laughing but to Callen it still didn't sound right. Callen chuckled and shook his head slightly,

"Oh yeah. Worst seven months of my life and believe me I've had some pretty bad months." Cameron stopped laughing and threw one of her pillows at him.

"So who was the first one to stop by?"

"All of us actually. Sam took last night and briefed me this morning before we all came by to see you. Obviously it was my turn tonight, Kensi tomorrow, even Deeks was going to do it. But I don't think it's going to go that far is it?"

"Nope. I wanna be out of here by tomorrow." Callen just looked at her until she started to fidget again,

"Will you stop staring at me please?"

"Just making sure that it can all be fixed. You know taking a mental image of what you look like now and then I'll take another one in a couple of months. You understand to compare to see how far along the recovery path you are. Just until you're the way I remember you to be."

"You're very strange you know that G Callen?" he nodded and started to leave the room, "So how do you remember me?"

"When can I have my gun back?" he fired back. Cameron chuckled and stuffed the gun under the pillows.

"When I can get mine back!" she shouted after him. She settled down into her blankets and pillows and went back to sleep.


	28. Ribs And Introductions

Hetty sat at her desk and sighed, there was three things she knew for sure, the first being that she was grateful to whatever God there was that Cameron was alright, the second thing she knew was that, no matter what she said, Cameron _was_ disturbed but that she would get better and the third thing was that not one member of Callen's team would be able to work properly until Cameron was back to her normal self or at least halfway there. And here was the problem. Cases didn't just _stop_ because of an agent being hurt, people still killed each other and marines still got in trouble, if they didn't then NCIS wouldn't exist. So there she sat thinking about what she could do about the situation, then it hit her. This would mean that her team would get a few weeks off, they could pass on their expertise and Eric would be very happy, she smiled and picked up her phone.

**Secret medical facility:**

"So when can I leave?" Cameron asked the doctor. She had nearly jumped a mile and shot him at the same time when he had first come into the room. Callen still hadn't taken his gun back.

"Today. But I want you to take it easy, wrap those ribs and if you're even slightly dizzy I want you straight back here."

"Yes doc. I'll come straight back here. So can I go now?" she asked him as she gave him her most winning smile. He stared at her and then smiled,

"Yes. Agent Hanna is here to pick you up."

"Excellent." She tried to get dressed quickly yet carefully. It didn't work she ended up feeling uncoordinated and it ended up taking twice as long. Something she wasn't used too at all. Once she was done she checked herself out and the pain pills the doctor had prescribed for her ribs and she practically ran out to the car. Inside the car Sam smiled and waited for her to climb in before he turned to her,

"Gun."

"Hello to you too Big Guy." Cameron said with a smile that still didn't reach her eyes. She looked in the back seat to make sure there was no one there and then turned her attention to Sam.

"Give me G's gun."

"I don't have his gun."

"You're lying."

"That little…" she pulled a face and pulled the gun out of the small of her back. Sam smiled and then said,

"Hi. How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore I guess. So where are we going? To work?" Sam chuckled,

"Yes we're going to NCIS but not to work." He replied cryptically. Cameron raised an eyebrow but decided not to question him, as he probably wouldn't have told her anything anyway.

**NCIS:**

As they neared NCIS Cameron started to tap her foot in anticipation.

"Will you stop that!"

"Sorry. Didn't even realise I was doing it."

"That's ok. We're here." Sam parked the car and climbed out. Cameron just sat there taking a couple of deep breaths then she climbed out. As they neared the building Sam noticed that she was walking slightly behind him and that she was trying not to shake. He slowed his walk so that she was level with him as they entered. Out of no way a clunking sound could be heard and a squeal and before she could register what was going on Cameron was in the tightest hug she had ever been in, in all her life. Sam stared in shock but when he heard the crack he pried the girl off his friend who could barely breathe. Cameron staggered backwards trying to catch her breath.

"Abby. What did you do to the poor girl?" an elderly voice asked.

"I was just saying hello." Cameron recognised the voice and the name of the girl. She looked up to see black boots with the biggest studs and heels on them that she had ever seen. As her eyes travelled upwards she saw fishnet tights, a black tartan mini skirt and white t-shirt with a black skull and crossbones on it. Then Sam was in her face and trying to help her stand up,

"You ok?"

"No. I think I cracked another rib. I can't breathe." She gasped out. The elderly man that had spoken earlier appeared next to Sam and Cameron scuttled away when he reached out towards her. Hetty appeared on Sam's other side,

"Cameron this is Dr Mallard. Or Ducky as he prefers to be called. He can help you." Cameron pulled her head up in shock,

"Hetty. You just called me Cameron. You never call me Cameron. What's going on here?" she asked suspiciously. Ducky chuckled,

"Its alright Hetty. Obviously she is weary of strangers so why don't we introduce ourselves to her and then she has less reason to be skittish and I can examine her." Sam and Hetty stepped back and in their place stood the girl she recognised as Abby, a tall man with dark hair and a smile that would make any woman melt, another tall man with dark hair but he looked more geekish, the woman standing next to him looked like she wasn't someone you would mess with and finally the tall man with grey hair and blue eyes was clearly the team leader.

"Hi I'm Tony." Cameron nodded,

"McGee."

"Ziva." Cameron looked at the man next to her and studied him and he stared right back. She smiled,

"You must be Gibbs?" she asked him. He nodded, "I've heard absolutely nothing about you." she smiled but he turned to look at Callen who shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." he stuck his hand out to her and she stepped back some more. Upon seeing this Callen decided to intervene,

"You're safe. They're friends. Now come here." He held his arms out towards her and she tentatively walked forward. Callen started to walk towards her but Sam stopped him,

"Let her come to you G." Cameron started to move towards Callen but then decided to go to Ducky instead.

"Hi." She murmured.

"We heard about what happened to you. Now I believe you have a few cracked ribs that I'm sure Abigail aggravated. Would you mind if I took a look?" Cameron shot a frightened look at Callen who just nodded.

"Erm…yeah…I guess. I mean everyone here knows you right?" she asked him timidly.

"Yeah. He's cool. He's helped me loads of times." Tony said helpfully. Cameron nodded and followed Ducky into the bullpen. He frowned,

"I guess this will have to do. Have a seat on one of the desks." Cameron sat on the edge of her own desk and as Ducky's hand came out towards her she flinched,

"Sorry. Can't help it."

"Its alright my dear. Now can you lift up your shirt for me? So I can look at those ribs." Cameron nodded her head and made to lift her shirt up but she couldn't. As she hissed in pain she could see Callen make a move towards her but Sam stopped him and Kensi came up to her.

"I can help if you want?" Cameron nodded feeling extremely stupid.

"How did you manage to get dressed this morning?" Kensi asked her as she lifted Cameron's shirt.

"With great difficulty. What is Abby doing?" she asked as watched Abby she saw that she was signing.

"_Oh God. Oh God. I hurt her. I hurt her._" As she paced backwards and forwards.

"I'm not sure. She's been doing that since she hugged you." Kensi replied.

"Abby." Cameron called but she hissed again when Ducky touched a particularly sore spot on her ribs. When Abby didn't answer her she said a little more loudly, "Abby!" Abby's head shot up and Cameron signed,

"_I'm fine. Just a little sore. Stop worrying._" Cameron smiled as best she could but she was sure it looked more like a grimace. Abby smiled back and stopped her pacing. Ducky stepped back and sighed,

"Alright. You've got about five cracked ribs."

"Five? That's it?" she asked in shock.

"Five is enough to be going on with. Now I want you to stand up so that I can wrap those ribs up. I don't want you to do any heavy lifting or anything strenuous for at least two weeks." Cameron went to stand up but she was hit with a sudden bout of pain that made her go dizzy and even paler, if that was possible. All at once everyone moved forward to stop her from falling over. Kensi and Deeks were closer as Ducky had stepped back anticipating that she would want her team around her.

"You ok?" Deeks asked her.

"Peachy." Deeks frowned,

"Now don't be like that Cammie." Cameron pulled herself up so quick she was surprised she didn't crack another rib,

"Cammie? I don't bloody think so!"

"Oh come on! You need a nickname." Deeks replied attempting to dig himself out of the hole he had inadvertently dug himself into. Cameron glared at him and then turned her attention to Ducky,

"Can you help me?" she asked him timidly.

"Yes dear. Tony! I want a bandage for those ribs." Ducky called over his shoulder, Cameron smiled when he opened his mouth but Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. She saw him ask Callen and then five minutes later Ducky approached her.

"I need you to stand up as straight as you can for me." Cameron stood up but she could barely stand up straight.

"That's my limit." She said shakily. He quickly wrapped her ribs and then guided her towards the couch.

"Sit down my dear." Cameron sat down and sighed,

"Ahh. Sweet relief. So any good stories?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Such as?" Ducky asked her.

"Like how many times you've had to do this for Gibbs. Or what's the most bizarre ailment you've come across."

"Well Tony had the plague." Cameron's eyes shot open and she looked at Ducky with scepticism.

"Yeah right."

"No I really did." Tony said walking over towards her slowly. She looked over his shoulder towards Gibbs who nodded.

"Hm interesting. What woman gave you that then?" she asked him and everyone sniggered. Tony however frowned,

"Something I said?" she asked them.

**A/N: I thought I would bring in the other NCIS team to change it up a little bit while Cameron was on the mend. Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming and if you can think of any good nicknames for Cameron that would be brilliant.**


	29. Home

Cameron looked around at the other team and frowned,

"So why exactly are you guys here? I mean I'm touched if you came all this way for me but I'm sure you've had to deal with worse. So why are you here?" No one would look at her. So she turned to Hetty, "What's going on?"

"Well with you being on medical leave I thought your team would want to spend a couple of weeks with you and help you. So I called in Gibbs and his team to pick up our slack." Cameron started to shake her head,

"No. I don't need to be babysat Hetty. As much as I appreciate it, the team can't just stop working. No."

"This isn't your decision." Hetty replied. Cameron frowned and turned to Callen,

"And you're ok with this?"

"Yes." Cameron narrowed her eyes,

"You can barely sit still for longer than five minutes. You catnap for Christ sake!" then she turned to Sam,

"As for you, you used to be a SEAL I would have thought that you would hate babysitting duty." Then she rounded on Deeks,

"You need all the practise you can get! You're naturally lazy so I can see why you would want a couple of weeks off." She looked at Kensi,

"I have absolutely no idea why you would want to baby sit." Kensi shrugged her shoulders,

"Us girls need to stick together." Cameron raised an eyebrow at her, Kensi sighed, "Fine. It would be nice to get some r and r in."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being honest with me." Kensi nodded. Cameron crossed her arms and glared at Hetty. Hetty just stared. Nate entered the bullpen.

"What's going on?" he asked everyone.

"Cameron's pissed because she's being babysat by us and that Hetty called in Gibbs. So now she's trying to stare down Hetty to put everyone back on duty." Sam replied and Nate nodded,

"Well Hetty I think Cameron's right." Everyone turned to stare at him; it was no secret that he thought Cameron should be in hospital. "Babysitting her will be detrimental to her recovery."

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked him.

"Well if she's being constantly watched and surrounded by people who know her she won't go out into society. She won't get used to other people. She'll jump at the slightest little noise. She'll essentially become useless to us." Gibbs stared at him,

"She already jumps at the slightest little noise and she's skittish around new people." Gibbs answered him.

"This is why she needs to be by herself. Eventually she'll have to go outside." Gibbs nodded.

"But she can order everything off the Internet." McGee said so Gibbs slapped on the back of the head,

"Not helping McGee." Cameron smirked,

"He just wants to work here to play with the toys."

"No…I…uh…" he trailed off and sighed, "She's right."

"I know. I'll be fine by myself." She said crossing her arms across her chest without taking her eyes off Hetty's.

"The answer is still no Miss Mitchell. I want you supervised."

"I am not a child! Yes I've been through Hell but its nothing I can't handle! Sam tell her!"

"She's right Hetty. She will be fine." Sam answered.

"How do you know?" Callen demanded he knew that Cameron had spoken to Sam but he didn't know what about and from the tone of her voice it was like she knew she could handle what she had been through.

"G trust me. Better yet trust Cameron." Callen rounded on Cameron with something that she didn't recognise in his eyes,

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm sure." She dropped her gaze from Hetty's and sighed, "Look if it makes you feel any better you check up on me throughout the day. Hell I'll even pay a visit but I don't need babysitting!" she was really starting to get annoyed now.

"Mr Hanna are you sure she can handle this?" Hetty asked Sam.

"Yes. She's done it before." Callen pounced,

"You've been through this before?" Cameron glared at Sam and he shrugged his shoulders,

"I would say this is the time wouldn't you?"

"No. I wouldn't say this is the time."

"Even if it means getting Hetty and everyone else off your back? You wouldn't be babysat if they knew why you could handle this."

"I don't care. I'm not telling. You can badger me all you want. I'm not ready to tell."

"They'll find out eventually. You were saying his name in your sleep."

"Yes I am aware that they'll find out eventually but now is not eventually." Cameron snapped and she stood up as best she could. "Is my bike still here?" Hetty nodded and Cameron gingerly walked out of the bullpen.

"You have a bike?" Abby asked her excitedly. Cameron turned to look at her,

"Yeah. You like bikes?" Abby nodded, "You know how to ride one?"

"Yeah. Why?" Cameron walked back into the bullpen and opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out her spare set of keys. She passed them to Abby,

"Your taking me home." Abby was already out of the door and Cameron was following when Gibbs said,

"Not a chance." He strode outside and Cameron could see him talking to Abby. As she approached Abby handed the keys to Gibbs. Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"What's going on?"

"I'm taking you home." Gibbs growled as he got on the bike, "Now get on and hold on." Cameron climbed onto her bike and grabbed Gibbs around the waist.

**Cameron's apartment:**

It took three attempts for her to get off her own bike and in the end Gibbs had to help her.

"Get some sleep." He demanded.

"I have every intention." She replied with a grin and she headed into apartment building. Gibbs shook his head and called for McGee to come and get him. Cameron walked into her apartment and shivered. It hadn't been lived in for months and it was cold. She walked towards the thermostat and fiddled with it. Walking towards the spare closet she pulled out an electric blue blanket and pulled it around her shoulders. Next she walked to her kitchen to get a glass of water and a slice of toast to take with her meds. She popped two in her mouth as she put the toast in the toaster. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Cameron." Cameron frowned in her sleep; she was dreaming that Callen was taking care of her in Hawaii. He was whispering in her ear, trying to wake her up so that they could have a moonlit swim.

"Cameron." She smiled in her sleep.

"Cameron. Come on wake up honey." Cameron frowned again and tried to move. She moved a little too much and she ended screeching in pain.

"Whoa! Calm down. You're alright." She looked into deep blue eyes and once again she could melt into him. _My God he's good looking. What I wouldn't do…_Callen was looking at her funny.

"What?" she asked him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"You."


	30. A Jealous High

Callen looked at her and she grinned goofily.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She pulled herself backwards with a look of confusion,

"Huh? What are you doing here?" she asked him as he stared at her.

"Are you high?" he asked her. Her eyes were spinning in all directions and she seemed really out of it.

"No. At least…what are you doing here?" she asked him again.

"I came to check on you. Wait here." He walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle of pills, "How many of these did you take?" he asked her.

"Two. Why?" Callen sighed,

"You're only meant to take one Cameron. No wonder I found you practically comatose."

"I was just sleeping! I sleep like that." She sounded annoyed but when he turned around she was grinning.

"No you don't sleep like that. I _know_ how you sleep. By the way you kick." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who are you?" he opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off, "I mean I know your name but that's pretty much it and even then it's just a letter. So who are you _really_?"

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent, I have a partner called Sam, it's the longest relationship I've ever been in, I don't like psychologists or bureaucrats, I catnap, I listen to foreign language tapes usually Russian, I take apart appliances and put them back together and I've been bounced around all my life from foster home to foster home never staying for very long." Cameron raised an eyebrow at him,

"Hm."

"Hm what?"

"Is that really how you see yourself? I mean you said you hate bureaucrats and yet you work for the US government. Is that all you are? An NCIS Special Agent?"

"That's because that's what I am."

"You know you should grow your hair a little bit." Cameron said as she stood up.

"Why?" Callen was getting a headache from all the backwards and forwards and constant topic change. _I'm surprised I don't have whiplash_ he thought to himself. Cameron walked up to him and put her hand on the back of his neck,

"Coz women like something to pull at." Taking her hand off the back of his neck she walked into her bedroom, leaving a very shocked Callen standing in the living room.

**Three weeks later:**

Callen hadn't mentioned the conversation he'd had with Cameron to anyone but it constantly had him thinking.

"G?" Sam was talking to him but he wasn't really listening. Gibbs was staring at Callen.

"What?"

"You ok?" Sam asked his partner.

"Yes why?"

"You kinda spaced out."

"I was thinking." Callen replied. Gibbs snorted and he raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Its not that unheard of."

"No but usually when that brain of yours starts working something always goes wrong. Do I need to remind you of the rules Callen?" Callen looked affronted,

"No. Which rule do you want to remind me of?"

"Twelve." This time it was Callen, who snorted,

"Before you remind me maybe you should remind your team. Besides rules were made to be broken." Gibbs turned around to see Tony and Ziva standing in the entrance to the bullpen.

"Never a truer word has been said." A voice said from behind them.

"Which word is that Miss Mitchell?"

"That rules were meant to be broken." Cameron replied with a grin. She looked a million times better than she had. She had colour in her cheeks, she had meat on her bones, she wasn't as skittish around people she knew but she was very nervous around new people, she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder anymore either. The physical was well on the way to being fixed but the psychological was another matter as Nate kept reminding them all. Constantly. Gibbs walked up to her and for the first time she didn't step back and she met his gaze.

"Not mine." He growled.

"Really? Does that actually work? You know invading people's personal space and growling at them?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Usually." Still not dropping his gaze she said,

"Hm. I'll have to try that sometime." Everyone else was staring at the two wondering who would back down first. Cameron relaxed her shoulders and smirked, "So tell me Jethro what's rule twelve?"

"Never date a co-worker. It never works out." Cameron smiled,

"You have experience in this area?" Gibbs's glare intensified. She stood on her tiptoes and muttered, "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded his head and broke their gaze. He turned to Callen and said,

"I like her." Callen was open mouthed,

"Did she call you Jethro?"

"Yes. That is my name Callen."

"I thought Abby was the only one allowed to call you that boss." Tony said a little hurt.

"She is but she doesn't." Gibbs answered. "So Cameron why are you here?"

"I got bored. So I thought I would come by and say hi."

"As much as we may miss you Miss Mitchell there is still work to be done. Mr Callen I believe you know a Tracy Keller."

"You know I do Hetty."

"Well she wants to see you. So I'm having her brought here. She should be arriving shortly."

"Is that such a good idea Hetty? The last time I saw her she stole millions of dollars and then disappeared. With my dog no less." Cameron watched the exchange with interest. They could hear footsteps approaching the bullpen and Cameron stood just slightly behind Callen.

"There he is. How are you husband?" a woman with dark brown hair approached Callen.

"Ex. Fine. What do you want?"

"I just wanted a chat really. Who's the cheerleader?" she asked pointing her head in Cameron's direction. Cameron took it in stride and stepped out from behind him,

"Kathryn. So how do you know Callen?"

"He's my husband." Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"Really? He's mine too." Tracy stared at her and Cameron stared back.

"Does he ever sleep when he's with you?"

"Yes actually. He's a cuddler." Tracy raised an eyebrow and Cameron smirked.

"Does he take stuff apart and never fix it?"

"Yes he does but he _always_ fixes it afterwards. Don't you honey?" she turned to Callen with a look that could kill.

"Yes she's right." He pulled her into her arms and then turned her around so that Cameron was facing Tracy again. He put his chin on her shoulder and he could feel her shaking.

"Does he still listen to those annoying foreign language tapes?"

"Yes. I actually listen to them as well. Et tu?" she asked her with a smirk. Sam chuckled and Callen turned to glare at him, which made Sam laugh out loud.

"What?"

"What is it with you and strong willed brunette women G?" Cameron and Tracy both turned to look at Sam who just laughed some more.

"So tell me why are you here?" Cameron asked her but from her tone everyone could tell she was annoyed.

"I want to speak to my husband. In private." Tracy replied. Cameron raised an eyebrow and turned to Callen,

"Ok honey. We'll talk later." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Everyone just stared as they pulled apart Callen just stared at her in surprise. Hetty cleared her throat and Callen snapped out of his stupor.

"Lets go." Callen pulled Tracy away and started walking her up the stairs. Cameron smirked at her as she left and then clenched her fists.

"That's twice." Sam muttered. Cameron rounded on him,

"Did you know about her?" she demanded.

"Yeah we all did. But we thought we wouldn't see her again." Kensi replied.

"Hm. I wonder what she's up to." Cameron muttered.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I just re-watched Standoff so I thought I would bring her in and I will soon be sending the Washington team back home. Please R & R. Much appreciated.**


	31. Hunted

Hetty cleared her throat,

"Miss Mitchell can I have a word?" Cameron nodded and followed her into her office.

"What is it?"

"George Dawson's trial is coming up. They want you to testify."

"Fine. When is it?"

"That's not the issue."

"So what's the issue?"

"He's been making threats. Death threats. Aimed at you. Now while he can't do it himself he could easily get someone to do it for him. I want you to be on the lookout…" Hetty trailed off noticing the far off look in her eye. "What is it Miss Mitchell?"

"Lately…I…uh…I've been having the feeling that I'm being watched. I can't quite explain it." Hetty sat there thinking,

"Just be on the look out. If you have any worries. Call me." Cameron nodded and stood up.

**Upstairs in OPS:**

"What are you doing here?" Callen demanded.

"I have something that I need to tell you." she replied coyly.

"Cut the crap and get to the point." Callen replied as he crossed his arms.

"Fine. That wifey of yours is in trouble. I was hired to follow her and I have been since she came out of hospital."

"Prove it."

"Fine she lives in the apartment above yours, although lately you've been staying at hers, probably to help her from her nightmares, I saw you coming out of there with her. You went left and she went right to a little coffee shop, she goes to that particular coffee shop every five days."

"How do you know about the nightmares?" Callen asked her. She smirked and looked Callen up and down,

"I may have…broken into her apartment and bugged it with microphones." Callen's eyes narrowed,

"May have?"

"Ok I did bug her apartment. Who knew you had such a soft side?"

"What did you hear?"

"Everything. She's been through Hell." Callen thought about this and he remembered what happened a couple of nights ago.

**Flashback:**

Cameron woke up screaming and Callen rushed into her room. He grabbed her around the shoulders so that he could hug her, but she was somewhere else,

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cameron it's me. Callen."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed again.

"Cameron! Calm down. Its just me Callen." He said again trying to get her to look at him. As she turned to look at him her face crumpled as she fell towards his chest,

"Why me? Why is it always me?" she asked him. With tears streaming down her face she clutched at his shirt. Her tears soaked his shirt within seconds but he didn't care. He rubbed circles into her back and made shushing noises. She just kept asking "why me? Why me?"

"Why is what always you honey?" Callen asked her once she started to take hiccupping breaths.

"Its always me who gets beat up or raped." She mumbled.

"This isn't the first time it's happened?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head,

"My dad."

"Your dad raped you?" Callen could feel his blood start to boil. She nodded her head. "You didn't deserve that no matter what your thinking."

"How the Hell do you know what I'm thinking?" she snapped at him as she pulled her head up. Callen couldn't believe how hurt and scared she looked, and yet she still looked strong and secure about herself. In his opinion she had never looked more beautiful. He pulled her towards him again and she just collapsed against him. Her crying slowly died down until Callen was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep. He gently moved her so that she was on her side and he curled up next to her. Just to holding her seemed to keep her calm.

**End flashback:**

"You really care about her don't you?" Tracy asked him.

"Tracy I want you to stop following her and then I want you to leave and not come back." Tracy glared at him and then she softened her gaze as she looked at him.

"What?"

"You're in love with her." Callen gawped at her,

"No. I'm not. She's a friend. Besides _you're_ the reason I don't date women who have their own handcuffs." Tracy raised an eyebrow coyly,

"I thought you liked what I did with the handcuffs." Callen smirked and left OPS.

Cameron walked into the coffee shop just down from her apartment. She walked past the couple at the table near the door and joined the queue. When she got to the front the clerk smiled at her,

"Good afternoon Olivia. The usual?" Cameron nodded and smiled. She took her coffee and walked out of the coffee shop. A man standing at the counter caught the clerks' attention,

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me who that young woman was?"

"Yes. She's a regular. Her names Olivia. That's all I know." She smiled at the man and carried on serving. The man left a couple of minutes later and started to walk down the street. He entered the apartment building and walked up three flights of stairs. He turned left and knocked on a door. The woman opened the door he pulled out his gun and fired at her. When she was on the floor he scooped her up and carried her downstairs to a different apartment. He propped her up as he picked the lock, he pushed open the door and picked the young woman up again. He walked into the bedroom and placed the woman on the bed. Turning around he left and shut the door.

**Back at NCIS:**

Callen was sitting in front of Hetty's desk.

"Is that all she said Mr Callen?"

"Yes. When I get back home I'm going to go through her apartment and take the cameras and microphones out." Hetty nodded.

"Ok Mr Callen. Keep an eye on her. I want her safe until the hearing." Callen nodded and stood up. Callen walked into the bullpen to be met by three curious colleagues.

"What?"

"What's going on with you G?" Sam asked his partner.

"Nothing." Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"G you've been acting weird since she got here. Don't get me wrong we all like her and we just want you to be happy but…" Callen looked around,

"What are you guys on about?"

"Cameron." Kensi replied. Callen looked at her in confusion,

"What are you on about?"

"You're in denial G. Don't worry we'll be here when you're ready to admit it." Sam smiled and Callen followed him out of the bullpen.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Sam asked him.

"Yes please." They drove in silence with Sam watching Callen out of the corner of his eye,

"Will you stop that?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently. They had arrived at the apartment building when Callen said,

"Do you wanna help me get rid of the surveillance? By the way she told me." Sam nodded and then said,

"She told you what G?"

"About her father."

"Oh."

"It explains a lot. Come on I wanna get this done before she comes home." They hurried up the stairs and Callen used his key to get into her apartment. Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"She got fed up of my picking the lock so she gave me a key." Callen answered.

"Ok G. Whatever you say." They entered the apartment and Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Do you smell that?" Callen leaned towards his partner and sniffed,

"Yeh. It's you. Baby powder. But like I said that's a conversation for another time." Callen replied as he entered the living room. Sam rolled his eyes,

"No it smells like cordite."

"Its just you. You've been on the firing range today. I can always smell for a couple days afterwards." Callen replied as he worked on getting rid of the cameras and microphones. "Are you going to help me or not?" Sam nodded and he started to help his partner. Neither realising that Cameron was downstairs bleeding all over Callen's bed.

**A/N: I know this is a little far fetched in places but it will have a point I promise. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Please keep it up.**


	32. Jealous? I Don't Thi

Cameron was struggling to stay conscious, a couple of times she had passed out but she was determined to leave. Wherever she was. She put her hand to her stomach and pulled it away. _Blood! I'm bleeding! What the Hell?_ She thought to herself. Then she was in pain, so much pain that she screamed. She looked around and saw that she was in Callen's room. _Why the Hell did he shoot me for? No he wouldn't do that. So why am I here?_ Her mind couldn't stay focused on the matter at hand. Getting off the bed and to a phone. She slid her legs off the side of the bed and then she pulled herself up. Next she grabbed the little bedside table with her right hand and braced herself with her left. She gripped the duvet cover and the hard wood of the cabinet. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself up and then promptly fell to the floor as a wave of dizziness hit her. After taking a few minutes to regain her vision without everything either going black or bright white she started to pull herself along the floor. _Phone. Need to get to a phone_ she chanted over and over again. Getting into the hallway she lifted her head to see if he had a phone, _first thing I'm going to do is kick his ass!_ She was angry with him for not having a phone in the more convenient place. She fell flat onto her stomach and then lifted her head again and looked into the living room, no sign of a phone. Deciding it was probably better to go to the door she started to drag herself towards the front door. She didn't get far when she passed out again. Upstairs Sam and Callen quickly worked through Cameron's apartment,

"When she does her homework she really does it doesn't she G?" Sam muttered. There was electronics everywhere.

"What I wanna know is how she got in."

"The same way you used to get in. Picked the lock." Sam answered. Callen nodded and looked around.

"Well I think that's it. Come on we'd better go before she gets back." Sam nodded and they left her apartment.

"Coffee?" Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Do you have any?" Callen gave him a funny look, "I thought you had moved upstairs."

"Haha. Very funny. Now do you want the coffee or not?" Sam nodded,

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go put this crap in the back of my car." Callen nodded and opened his door.

"SAM!" Callen shouted, as he had opened the door he had seen Cameron lying on the floor. Sam came running into the apartment,

"Jesus Christ! I'll call the hospital." Callen was performing CPR when they arrived. As they lifted her onto the stretcher Callen stood up and Sam looked at him,

"G wash your hands." Callen looked down. He had never seen so much blood, he had seen blood before but this was _her_ blood. It was all over his hands from trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of her body. As he was staring at his hands Kensi and Deeks came running in,

"How is she?" Kensi asked Sam.

"She's going to be fine. You know how she is but its G I'm worried about." Kensi looked at Callen, "He's been staring at his hands since they took her. Tried to get him to wash his hands but…" Sam trailed off as they looked at Callen. Kensi walked over to him and pulled him towards the sink in the kitchen, careful to not disturb the blood pool in the hallway. She pushed him towards the sink and turned the warm water on. Gently she pushed his hands under the stream of water, putting some liquid soap on his hands, and then she started to wash them for him. This is when he snapped out of his trance like state.

"I can do it." Before she could stop him he started to scrub at his hands ferociously.

"Callen. Be careful you're going to draw blood." Callen laughed but there was no trace of humour in it.

"Come on. Lets go see how she is." Kensi said once he was done. Callen nodded and they all went to the hospital.

**Hospital:**

When they arrived Cameron was still unconscious.

"Well when will she wake up?" Deeks demanded. The doctor just glared at him,

"When she is good and ready Detective." The doctor walked away and Deeks balled his fists up.

"I hate that guy." He muttered and then turned to the rest of the team, "So who's going first?" Callen stepped forward,

"I will." Deeks nodded and looked at the others again.

"I'll go next." Sam said with a nod at Callen.

"Ok I'll go after Sam and Kensi I guess that just leaves you." Deeks said. Kensi nodded and looked at her watch,

"How long is each shift going to be?"

"We'll change every five hours." Callen stated and then headed into her room, not leaving any room for discussion. When he entered he gasped. Cameron was hooked up to three different machines, each relaying different information and all beeping rhythmically which told him that she was indeed fine. She had a line of blood getting pumped into her and a bag of clear liquid also getting pumped into her from a different line. Rubbing his hand down his face he pulled up a blue hard plastic chair and slumped into it.

"You know Cameron this is getting a little repetitive. The least you could do is wait a couple of weeks before you wind up in the hospital again." Callen looked at Cameron and gently swept a piece of hair off her forehead. She moved her head slightly at his touch and he smiled. _I think I need to come to terms with how I feel about this girl_ he thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about G?" Callen practically jumped a mile when Sam spoke into the silent room bar the steady beeping of the machines. Callen smiled a little and turned back to looking at Cameron.

"Just thinking about rule 12." Sam chuckled and shook his head as he pulled up a chair.

"You know maybe you should think about telling her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way."

"Did you suddenly become psychic? I was just thinking that."

"No G. I've just been watching you and her since she got here. I must admit I was a little suspicious at first but now…I approve. She's good for you. Maybe she's what you've been waiting for all along without you even realising it. She could give you a family." Callen's eyes widened comically.

"I don't want kids!" Sam shook his head and chuckled again.

"I didn't even mention kids. You don't want kids yet and neither does she but you never know. So when are you going to tell her how you feel?" Callen didn't answer but continued to look at her.

"When she's ready to hear it I guess. If she'll ever be ready to hear it."

"Oh I think she's ready to hear it. Besides what makes you think she hasn't been listening to everything we've just said?"

"The machines haven't changed."

"A good agent can fool those. And she's better than good." Callen grinned,

"I know when she's faking, so I know when she's out and when she's not. She's completely out." Sam nodded and the pair sat in silence for the rest of the night.

**The next morning:**

Cameron woke up the following morning with a bad head and the taste of cotton wool in her mouth. She couldn't remember much but what she did remember she didn't like. She had practically bled to death on Callen's floor, she vaguely remembered hearing voices in the night, something about rules and agents but it was all jumbled up in her head. She could hear beeping telling her that she would be fine. When she went to move her hand it felt heavier than usual, looking down she saw that Callen was catnapping again and that he had a hold of her hand, which was why hers was heavier than usual. Not wanting to disturb him she looked around and saw another empty blue chair. Frowning she wondered who had been sitting there when she smiled. Only Sam would sit up all night with his partner. Not that she didn't think he didn't care about her but clearly he was here more for Callen than her. She heard a noise and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Callen pulled his head up,

"Coffee." He mumbled and Sam chuckled,

"For me. Tea for you G. you're too wired to start with." Callen took the tea and took a drink.

"Thanks. Has she woke up?"

"Nope. Why don't you wake her up G?" Sam asked him with a smile.

"I don't have a death wish contrary to what you might think."

"No need. I'm already awake." Cameron mumbled, she sounded rough even to her own ears. She tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace, "So what have I missed? Or rather how long have I been out for this time?" she asked them not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"You actually haven't missed all that much you've only been out two days." Sam replied with a smile. Cameron looked between Callen and Sam with raised eyebrows,

"What am I missing here?" she asked them. The boys looked at each other and said,

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that for a second." She shuffled down the bed and yawned, "Since you've both seen that I am fine I no longer need a bodyguard. So see you all later." She closed her eyes when she didn't hear movement she slowly opened an eye and groaned, "Seriously you can both leave, unless of course you want to tell me what it was you were discussing last night. Something about rule 12?" she looked at Callen as she said this as if daring him to contradict her or admit the truth.

"You know she's right Sam. We should probably leave her to get some beauty sleep. She needs it." Cameron glared at him when Sam laughed.

"Whatever you say G." Sam turned to Cameron with a grin, "See you around Probie."

"Probie?" she demanded, "Since when?"

"Since you are a probie. Besides I can't think of a nickname for you." he grinned at her again while she glared at him.

"Callen what are you staring at?" Cameron asked him. Callen hadn't even realised he had been staring; even white as a sheet she still looked amazing. Her red hair really stood out against her pale skin, but once she got her colour back, she really suited the colour. He tilted his head to the side,

"Is there anything I can get you? Food? Drink?"

"Yes you can get me a dog. An Alsatian preferably. I think I'll call him John. What do you think?" she asked them.

"You really want me to get you a dog?"

"Yes I'd feel much safer once I get out of here. Which is when by the way?"

"Next couple of days. Depends on how fast you heal." A new voice answered, the trio jumped, as they hadn't heard him come in.

"So I should be out of here tomorrow?" Cameron replied with a smile. She looked at the doctor appreciatively. He was tall with dark messy hair, which happened to be a weakness of hers. As he approached the side of the bed to check her over the machines started going haywire and Cameron blushed.

"So what's your name?" he asked her pointedly ignoring the machines.

"Doesn't it say in my chart?" she asked him.

"It just says Agent Mitchell. So unless agent is your first name…" he trailed off with a smile. She smiled back,

"Kathryn. My name is Kathryn what's yours?" Callen coughed and she looked at him, "Oh sorry I'm being rude. Doc this is Callen and Sam." The doctor turned around and acknowledged them with a nod before turning back to Cameron.

"Phil. My name is Phil." He replied with a grin.

"So doctor Phil, when will she be able to leave?" Callen asked sarcastically. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him as Sam chuckled quietly.

"I want to keep her overnight for observation and then she can go home." As they looked at each other Callen shook his head and walked out of the room with Sam close behind him.

**NCIS:**

The ride back to headquarters was quiet and Sam didn't want to push the issue but the fact that Callen had admitted his feelings for Cameron just for her to go and fall for a doctor. Sam chuckled and Callen rounded on him,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing G." Callen turned in his seat to look at his partner and stared at him, after a couple of minutes Sam caved, "I just think it's a little funny that the same day you admit you like her she falls for a doctor."

"That's not funny. Besides its not going to last." Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? What makes you say that G?" Callen smiled,

"The name she used." Sam looked at him in horror,

"Your basing this on the fact that she didn't use her real name? That's hittin it pretty low G even for you. Who are you trying to convince yourself or me?"

"Come on think about it. Of all the names she could have used she used the name when she was my wife." Callen grinned and Sam just shook his head.

"You know you could just admit that your jealous G. it'll only hurt for a second I promise. Just rip it off quickly like a band-aid. You'll feel better trust me."

"I am not…" Callen frowned and tried again, "I'm not…" he took a deep breath, "Alright maybe I am a little…but she'll be back."

"Of course she'll be back. Whether she's single or not when she comes back in another matter." Callen chose to ignore this and walked to his desk to start his paperwork.

**The next day:**

"So tell me doc can I go home now?" Cameron asked with a flirty smile. Phil returned the smile with a question of his own,

"On one condition you answer a question for me." she eyed him carefully

"I guess." Phil grinned wolfishly,

"What's going on with you and that Callen guy?" Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"Why so interested? You wanna find out if I'm single or not?"

"Maybe and maybe." He smiled.

"Then maybe you should ask me out and find out." She blushed lightly.

"I like that colour on you. So do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" Cameron looked up at him and grinned,

"If it means I'm already getting out of here so yeah." Phil checked her over and released her. As she was leaving she scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to a nurse and had a quick word with her before walking away. As she passed Phil she said,

"Pick me up at 7." She grinned as she saw his reaction in the glass doors of the hospital.

**A/N: I know Callen would probably never admit his feelings but I just wanted to flesh him out a bit more. So I apologise for the very late update and Callen being OOC and I must also admit I haven't seen any of S4 yet.**


	33. Gone

**Three weeks later:**

Cameron and Phil had been dating for a few weeks when Cameron went back to work with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked her.

"Oh no reason." She replied with a wink and a grin. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Because if I didn't know better I'd say you were in…" Cameron stepped over to him and clapped her hand over his mouth.

"We barely know each other. Besides I er…" she trailed off when she heard someone enter the bullpen. Looking up she saw that it was Callen and she smiled at him. Catching the look that they gave each other Sam licked her hand and she pulled her hand away with a look of disgust on her face.

"Really? Was that necessary?" she asked him. Instead of answering Sam just nodded his head and dropped the subject. Callen eyed the pair suspiciously.

"What am I missing here?"

"Nothing G."

"Do we have a case?" Callen asked. For the last couple of weeks it had been pretty quiet but they all knew it would be the calm before the storm.

"Nope." Cameron replied with a pop.

"This is ridiculous. Have we heard anything on George?" Cameron paled a little,

"Haven't felt anything behind me. But then again they think I'm dead so you know…"

"Do we have a court date yet?"

"Next Tuesday at 9 am LA District Court House. You're up Miss Mitchell." Hetty replied. Cameron nodded and sat behind her desk and put her head in her hands. Twenty minutes later she still hadn't pulled her head up,

"Is she ok?" Sam whispered to Callen.

"I'm FINE! Just need to wrap my head around this that's all." Cameron replied.

"It's nearly over." Callen said.

"Next week couldn't come quick enough." Cameron muttered. Callen tilted his head to the side and looked at her from his desk.

"How's it goin' with the doctor?" he asked her. Cameron pulled her head up so fast she nearly cricked her neck. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. Callen shifted. "What?" he asked her.

"Since when do you care how it's going with Phil?"

"Since I don't really trust him." Cameron stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Any particular reason as to why?"

"Just a hunch. Or gut instinct. You choose which one you prefer."

"He makes me happy Callen. It's been a while." She snapped at him, "So back off!" Callen raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I'm just saying something feels hinky about him."

"Hinky? Do you want to explain that? Or would you rather explain rule 12?" she demanded. This time Callen stood up and stalked towards her desk,

"Oh come on! Are you telling me that nothing feels weird to you about him?"

"No! Nothing feels weird. The only thing that feels weird is you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! I could throw signals at you left, right and centre and you still wouldn't notice! Jesus Christ you are so blind to everything that's right in front of you!" she hadn't even realised she'd stood up until she walked away. Callen stood there with his mouth open and slowly turned to face Sam who had a grin on his face.

"What just happened?" Callen asked his partner.

"You got jealous and she, pretty much told you how she felt, and you just stood there like an idiot." Callen gaped at Sam,

"Really?" he asked him in total confusion.

"Yeah G. If you're not careful you're going to lose her." Sam replied before he stood up and left the bullpen.

**Two days later:**

Cameron smiled when she heard her door bell ring. She practically skipped to the door and pulled it open with a big grin,

"Phil!" she said. She looked him up and down and her grin got bigger. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his hips and black trainers. On the top he was also wearing a black fitted t-shirt that showed off his abs and broad chest. She raised an eyebrow,

"Are you kidnapping me or something?" she asked with a grin.

"Or something." He replied with a grin of his own as he stepped over the threshold. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ish. What do I need? Where are we going anyway?" she asked him as she turned her back on him to walk into her bedroom. Once she was inside she frantically started to look for a pad and a piece of paper, _I can't believe he was right!_ She thought to herself.

"So what do I need?" she called as she carried on looking. When Phil had come in her gut instinct had been screaming at her. But she couldn't decide if it was his clothing that had spooked her or if it was something else. Either way she wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm not telling. Just pack something that is comfortable and warm." He called back through. He was rummaging through her cupboards for something to do as she seemed to be taking ages. Back in her bedroom she was making sounds as if she was looking for her clothes. Walking to her bedside drawer she pulled it open and finally found a pad and a pen. Quickly scribbling her note she put it in her pocket and quickly grabbed her rucksack that she used for work sometimes and quickly stuffed some clothes inside it, along with her gun. Putting a smile on her face she walked out of her room. Not seeing Phil anywhere she looked around her living room,

"Phil?" she called out.

"Right here." He whispered and she jumped and turned around to look at him,

"Don't do that!" she said.

"Sorry I forgot how jumpy you can be. Are you ready to go?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just need to leave a note for my neighbour."

"Why?" he asked her.

"She worries if she doesn't see me for a few days." She lied.

"What's her name?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Georgia."

"Pretty name." he commented.

"Yes it is. Should we go?" she asked him as she headed towards the door. He nodded and followed her to the door. Once they got downstairs she slipped the note under Callen's door and headed out into the warm sun.

**A few hours later:**

Phil pulled his car onto a dirt track and parked it. Cameron looked around and saw nothing but dense forest.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"I have a cabin not far from here. But the path is dense with trees and the car can't get up there. So we have a bit of a hike." She smiled at him and raised a coy eyebrow,

"A romantic weekend in the woods?" she asked him. He looked at her with blank eyes,

"Something like that." Cameron still smiled but her instincts where still screaming at her. Nodding her head she said,

"Lead the way." He turned away from her and started the trek to the cabin. As she walked she started to make plans of her own. They walked in silence until Cameron couldn't take it anymore.

"So tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"How much is George paying you?" she asked him. He stopped walking and turned to stare at her.

"How?"

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?" she asked him with a smirk.

"How long?"

"Since this morning." He smirked at her,

"Really are as stupid as he said you would be."

"He doesn't know anything about me." She growled at him. "So how much is he paying you to kill me so that I won't testify?"

"A lot."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" she asked him.

"You betrayed my father." He growled at her before he pushed her to the floor. "I was amazed you fell for it to be honest. I thought you would see right through me. But you didn't. But that short one did. Didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"I'm guessing when he pointed it out to you, you completely ignored him out of spite." He laughed at her, "How does it feel to know that because of your own spite and pride you're going to die?"

"How does it feel to know you are so far _beyond_ original that it's actually physically hurting me?" she countered. His face darkened and he slapped her, Cameron just laughed,

"Is that the best you got? Daddy hurt me more than that." Phil growled and proceeded to hit her with all of his might but Cameron just carried on laughing. After fifteen minutes he stopped, out of breath and his arms were tired.

"I know what you're trying to do." He gasped out. She raised her eyebrows at him,

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're stalling me. Hoping that your little NCIS buddies will come to help you. But I've got news for you." He got right into her face and whispered, "They'll. Never. Find. You." Cameron smirked,

"You just made the two biggest mistakes of your life."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. First of all you called Sam little and second of all you made the unfortunate mistake of thinking you're cleverer than Eric and Nell." He looked at her in confusion but she just pushed herself up against a tree and smiled at him.

**NCIS HQ:**

Sam and Callen were in the bullpen sitting in an uncomfortable silence. This was strange in of itself. Callen had been stewing for the last few weeks since his argument with Cameron and with himself. After Sam had called him on it Callen had taken to ignoring him. Sam sighed loudly he hated being out of sync with his partner but Callen was being more stubborn than usual. Taking a look at him out the corner of his eye,

"This is stupid G. Are we going to talk about this?" he asked him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. I want to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Oh really?" Sam asked him sarcastically. Callen sighed and looked up from the report he was trying to write.

"You wanna talk? Fine. I told you about my fears about that doctor, and instead of backing me up like a partner _should_, you basically turned around and said that I was jealous and that there was nothing to worry about. So will that do? Have we _discussed_ this enough?"

"G…come on. You know I'll always back you up. But you have to admit you have been a little crazy about this guy."

"I'm not the crazy one! Listen I ran a background check on this guy and there was nothing on him until a couple of months before we found her. Don't you think that's a little weird?" he asked his partner. Sam gaped at his partner,

"What?" Callen snapped.

"You really are worried about him. Why didn't you say anything sooner G?"

"Because she was happy and I didn't want to ruin it." Sam looked at him sceptically. Callen rolled his eyes, "Fine I was hoping I was wrong. I mean people change their names all the time." Sam gave him a look, "And I was worried that I just wanted to see it because of how I feel about her." Callen looked at his watch and frowned, "Where is she anyway?"

"She's off this weekend. Phil is taking…" he trailed off with a frown. "Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"Weird how?"

"The timing. She's meant to be testifying against George on Monday and Phil is taking her for a weekend vacation who knows where right before?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she went. She knows how important it is."

"Yeah that's what's worrying me." Sam muttered as he pulled out his phone and called her. After a few moments he pulled the phone away from his ear, "She's not answering but it is ringing."

"That's nothing new." Callen muttered.

"For you maybe. But something isn't right."

"Ask Eric to trace it."

"Why aren't you more worried G?" Sam asked him.

"Because she's put me in my place. I'm done sticking my nose in." Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah ok. So if she's in trouble you won't be coming with us?"

"Course. But that's as far as I go."

"Uh huh." Sam muttered as he headed up to OPS to get Eric to start the trace on her phone. He came back down the stairs and looked at Callen again.

"Eric starting the trace?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you haven't heard from her?"

"I'm the last person she'll want to talk to."

"Maybe. Look I'm going to take a look around her apartment to make sure nothing is out of place. You comin'?" Callen put his report down, stood up and cracked his back.

"Yeah. I'll check my place while I'm at it."

"Why?" Sam asked him. Callen looked at him,

"Pretend you're Cameron and something has set your alarm bells in your head off. What's the first thing you would try and do?"

"I would try and contact one of us."

"Yeah but you don't have a cell phone within reach what's the next best thing?" Callen asked him.

"A note."

"Precisely. And who's the closest person to her that she could reach once she realised she was in trouble." Comprehension dawned on Sam's face but then he became puzzled,

"Why still go?"

"Because she doesn't want to spook him. Maybe she thinks she can take him by herself. I don't know. But knowing Cameron she probably wants to find out who he really is and why he's doing it. You know I think this all has something to do with George."

"Why?"

"Who is the one person that can put him away for a very long time?" Callen asked him.

"Cameron."

"If she doesn't show up what happens?"

"He gets away with it. But what about the murder of Will's mother?"

"There wasn't enough evidence so Cameron is the only one that can really put him behind the bars."

"Exactly. So G what would you do?"

"I would take her somewhere isolated. Middle of nowhere."

"Then what?"

"I'd kill her." Callen answered simply. Sam nodded and instead of heading towards his car he decided to head upstairs to the OPS centre.

"Any luck?" Sam asked the bespectacled techie.

"Yeah. Her phone last pinged off a tower just north of the Malibu Creek state park. After that it, it disappeared I'm sorry."

"No that's ok Eric. We'll find it." Sam left OPS and went down the stairs.

"Let's go G." he said as he walked past the bullpen and headed for his car.

**A/N: I just looked up Malibu Creek state park on the internet. I'm not actually sure where about it is. So I apologise for two things, for taking so long to update and also for any inaccuracy in the geography of LA.**


	34. Found

**Out in the woods:**

"So tell me something." Cameron said.

"You need to ask a question to find out something." Phil snapped at her as he pulled her up from her seated position by the tree. Keeping a hold of her wrist he pulled his rucksack off his back. Putting the loop into his mouth he pulled on the zipper to open it. Cameron waited patiently with a raised eyebrow. As he went to put his hand inside he dropped it,

"Having trouble?" she asked him with a grin. He glared at her, "Want a hand?" she asked him mockingly. In answer he backhanded her across the mouth. "I'll take that as a no." she muttered sarcastically as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Frowning she looked at the blood that had streaked across the back of her hand and then back up to Phil.

"Prick." He turned around and glared at her,

"You know maybe you should try a different look on your face. If the wind changes…" she trailed off. She watched him rummage through the bag with a look of concentration on his face. "You can tell you've never done this before. I mean your horribly unprepared, you took your hostage, because let's face it that's what I am, without getting your necessary equipment ready. I mean what kind of dumb ass kidnapper are you?" she asked him. He stood up angrily and stared at her,

"Will you shut up!" he shouted at her. Cameron smirked at him,

"No. Not in this lifetime. I mean tell me what has _Daddy_ done to deserve this level of devotion? Huh? In all the time I was there he never once, _not once_, mentioned you. Why do you think that is? Huh? Why do you think that is?" she asked him. _Nate would be so proud of me_ she thought to herself. All she had to do was stall a little bit longer and hope like Hell they realised that something was up. His voice pulled her out of her musings,

"What about you? Huh? Are you that _desperate_ for someone to love you that you just go with the first person that shows an interest? I mean come on! You have that little bastard at your beck and call practically and you do nothing with it! I mean come on! I didn't have to work that hard really. I thought it would have been harder, given the state that you were in, emotionally, mentally and physically. But you just made it _soo_ easy. Dad will be proud." Cameron tilted her head to the side and put her face within inches of his,

"What makes you think I'm not playing you the way I played your father?" she asked him. He looked worried for a second before he smirked,

"You had no idea. That's why you fell out with that little person. He tried to warn you about me but you wouldn't listen. I bet you're regretting that decision now. Aren't ya?" he sneered.

"Oh I see you've progressed to sneering. Congratulations. So tell me something how did you get to be my doctor? Are you even a real doctor?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"I am a real doctor. I was in the Navy. Kind of ironic don't you think? But my time was up and I didn't re-enlist after serving my time."

"You make it sound like a prison sentence."

"It was."

"Then you'll feel right at home when you go to the nearest maximum security prison with a mile long walk to the death."

"Anyways I was adopted when I was child and I decided to look up my birth parents. That's how I found him. So I made contact and the rest as they say is history." He grinned at her. Cameron didn't say anything and instead she listened for any noise that would indicate that they were coming for her.

"It's getting dark. We need to go." He bent down and pulled out the rope he had been looking for. Standing up he pulled the end and started to tie her hands in front of her. Then he started to pull her up and they started walking in silence. As they walked Cameron tried to remember which way they were going but after a while her mind started to wonder of how she was going to get out of the situation she thought she could handle. _Apparently I was wrong_ she thought to herself. They were coming up on a ridge with a cabin on the top, which appeared to be surrounded by trees.

"Wow it appears you were telling the truth about the cabin. How very considerate of you." She uttered.

"I actually told you the truth mostly." Cameron let out a dry laugh,

"Yes you did. Other than your name, that you loved me and that your father is a total lunatic who murdered his first wife and probably the second and almost killed me a few times. Yes you _really_ told me the truth."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I was lying the whole time." Cameron didn't bother answering him but rolled her eyes in exasperation. It didn't take them long to get to the cabin and as he pushed her through the door he hit her on the back of the head. Next thing she knew she was engulfed in darkness and the last coherent thought she had was _this has got to stop! _

**Sam's car:**

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Not really. I have a general idea." Sam replied.

"Ok. So where's Kensi and Deeks?" Sam thought about the question for a minute, Callen eyed his partner, "What was so hard about that question?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what? Whether the question was hard or where Kensi and Deeks are?" Callen challenged him. Sam rolled his eyes,

"Where Kensi and Deeks are. What's with the attitude?" he asked his partner.

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yes you do. You're acting very out of character G. In fact you have been acting weird since she showed up." Callen sighed in irritation,

"This? Really? Right now?" he asked.

"Yes. This. Really. So tell me what is it about this girl? The whole unit seems off kilter lately." Callen shook his head,

"So you're blaming all this on Cameron?"

"No. It just seems a little off. You've changed since she got here and I want to know why."

"Oh so it's not the team it's me?" Sam chuckled,

"When are you going to learn that you _are_ the team?"

"No one person is more important than that of the whole." Callen muttered. He turned his head to look out of the window and thought about what his partner had said. He was different. He was sleeping, like actually sleeping; he wasn't as laid back as he used to be, if anything he was wound tighter instead of relaxing. This woman was going to be the death of him of this he was absolutely sure. But he loved her and he would probably run into Hell and back for her but he was going to put her through the ringer for not being more careful. She was a bigger bullet magnet than he was and that was saying something. Callen let out a little whistle through his teeth and Sam chuckled.

"I take it you've just admitted it to yourself. Feel better?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah I guess. But now all I have to do is tell her. Once we find her of course."

"Once we find her. I'm seeing a theme here. Are you?"

"Yeah you can tell she's new to this. You gonna train her?" he asked his partner.

"Oh yeah. Her and Deeks."

"Should be interesting." Callen muttered. He returned to looking out of the window and frowned,

"It's getting dark."

"Yeah that's what happens after every day G." Callen scowled at his partner.

"How many cabins are up here?" he asked.

"A couple of dozen."

"That'll take too long. We need to narrow this down."

"That _is_ narrowed down G. She'll be fine. I promise." Callen nodded once and resumed his staring out of the window. A few minutes later they pulled up on a cabin, "Let's check this one and then crash for the night." He was met with silence that Sam took as acknowledgement.

**The following day:**

Callen was pacing the teak floor of the cabin that they had borrowed for the night. He had found a squeaky floorboard right next to Sam's head and he made a point of hitting it every time he was heading that way in his pacing.

"I get the hint G." Sam said as Callen hit the floorboard for the tenth time in as many minutes. Sam sat up bleary eyed and stretched until his back cracked. Callen looked at him,

"You ready to go?"

"I've got one word for you G." Callen raised an eyebrow,

"Which is?"

"Coffee." Callen walked over to the little breakfast bar and came back with a cup that he passed to Sam. Sam smiled and slowly stood up.

"Thanks G. I'll drink this and have a shower. Then I'll be good to go." Callen growled as his partner walked past him.

"You have ten minutes or I'm leaving without you!" he called to his retreating back.

**Meanwhile:**

Cameron stared at Phil sleepily.

"You have a very odd way of torturing people." She said. All through the night he had woken her up and told her that no one would come for her and that she was worthless.

"But it's very effective." Cameron scoffed at him,

"You think so?"

"I know so. I've been practising. You will crack. Now get some sleep." She looked at him in confusion but did as he said. Two hours later he woke her up and repeated his little torture routine, except this time he attacked her job and her lack of love life with Callen. After handing her a drink she drank half the bottle in one go, afterwards he said,

"Sleep." Cameron looked at the bottle and groaned before she fell asleep. Phil repeated this throughout the day and there was still no sign of Sam, Callen, Kensi or Deeks. After the tenth time of hearing this Cameron started to believe it. Through no will of her own, she didn't even know what time it was or if it was even light outside. He had taken her watch and blacked out all of the windows and she was starting to get weary of the constant sleeping and waking up routine that he was currently putting her through. After what could have been the twentieth time of this she finally snapped,

"Look this is getting irritating. Either kill me or let me go." She demanded. Phil chuckled at her,

"Someone is getting nervous. What's the matter? Is my odd way to torturing you beginning to work?" Cameron managed to pull her head up and said,

"You wish." She may have sounded confident but inside she was reeling. _What if they don't come for me? What will I do? How will I get out of this mess? Will I live to see all the places I haven't seen yet?_ She wondered to herself. Phil chuckled at her,

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"God Damn it! Where the Hell is she?" Callen demanded. Sam eyed his partner wearily, he knew that tone and he knew what Callen was capable when he was pushed into a corner.

"Relax G. Look obviously they aren't in any of the cabins on this ridge. There's only a couple that I know of on the next ridge over. If she isn't there I promise we'll try and narrow it down even more." Sam said trying to calm his over wrought partner. Callen turned to glare at him and stomped over to the car before pulling the door open and slamming it closed once he was inside. Sam jogged over to the car and quickly climbed in before putting the car in drive and heading further up the ridge. They pulled up an hour later and the first cabin they saw looked a little odd.

"Do you see what I see?" Sam asked Callen.

"If you mean all the blacked out windows then yeah I see it. Think that could be it?"

"Yeah. But the question is what is he doing?" Sam muttered to the now empty car. Apparently Callen was done waiting. Sam quickly caught up and they approached the cabin in deathly silence. As they got closer they could hear maniacal laughing, Callen looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow,

"What is he doing to her?"

"Let's have a listen." Getting closer to the door they could hear Phil talking to Cameron but they couldn't quite make it out as the wood was garbling their voices.

"Why does she sound like she's been drugged?" Callen asked. Sam shrugged his big shoulders before he gripped the handle and nodded at Callen to get ready to enter the cabin. He nodded once and Sam booted the door but kept a hold of the handle in case Cameron was behind the door. As they entered he looked behind the door and seeing that she wasn't there promptly let go of the handle. Quickly clearing the rooms he headed upstairs while Callen went to the left. Sam quickly cleared upstairs and joined his partner who was about to breach the living room. Callen nodded once and they rushed into the living room. Phil spun around and glared at the new arrivals before turning back to Cameron,

"They're not here for you. They're here for me and only me." Callen heard Cameron groan in defeat and stared at Phil,

"Turn around and put your hands up. Slowly." Callen said in a low, dangerous voice. Phil smirked and rolled his eyes at Callen before turning back towards Cameron.

"What the Hell do you see in this guy?" he asked her. Cameron didn't say anything for a few minutes before she lifted her head up,

"What's not to like? He's funny, charming, got a body to die for and of course he's not trying to kill me every five minutes. There's just something about him, what can I say?" she replied with a smirk. Phil looked at her in abject horror at her answer; however what he didn't know was that Sam and Callen were sneaking up behind him while she talked to him. Sam's arm snaked around his neck and he held on until Phil collapsed against him. Callen walked around the pair and put his gun into the small of his back as he crouched in front Cameron.

"Hey hunny. How you doin?" he asked her softly. She looked at him with wide eyes and she suddenly launched herself at him, lifting her arms over his head and held onto him as if he was her lifeline. Not expecting the sudden movement Callen almost fell over but he managed to stop himself and then sit forward onto his knees. Cameron stuck her nose into his neck and started to sob as Callen whispered into her ear. Cameron suddenly leaned back slightly looking hopeful,

"Really?" she asked him afraid of the answer. Callen nodded and she smiled before she started to cry again and put her face against his neck.

"Are those sad tears or happy tears?" he asked her.

"Happy. Definitely happy." She muttered. He was smiling at her when she suddenly went white. Phil was standing behind Callen with his gun pointed at his head. Cameron looked over and saw Sam on the floor out cold. Phil tutted,

"That's just bad tradecraft Agent Callen. Leaving the suspect alone."

"You were unconscious." Callen growled as he took Cameron's hands away from his neck and stood up so that he was right in front of her.

"Obviously not for long." He waved the gun in Callen's face, out the corner of her eye Cameron saw Sam begin to stir, taking a deep breath she looked at Phil,

"You know I've known Sam strangle someone and they get back up within a few minutes. Usually they're out for at least three hours." Callen looked at her and she quickly darted her eyes towards the door and then back to Phil,

"She's got a point." Callen said. "How did you do it?" he asked in genuine interest.

"I faked it. Being out before I was." Phil replied with glee.

"Hm." Callen said non-committedly. Phil glared at Callen's lack of enthusiasm for his acting skills. Pointing the gun at Callen,

"Do you remember what I said about bullet holes Callen?" Cameron asked him from her place on the floor.

"Yeah. But there's nothing I can really do about that right now." Phil looked between the two,

"Aw what's this now?"

"Just a private joke." Callen said.

"Aw that's so sweet. Look at you two having a private joke." He took the safety off and put one in the chamber. "Now say goodbye to each other." He pulled the hammer back with his thumb and took aim. Cameron only had a split second to make her decision before the shot echoed around the room.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me while I battled with writers block. Also thank you for everyone who has favourited and followed this story.**


	35. Maverick and Goose

Cameron saw the look in Phil's eye and she only had a split second to react. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to tackle Callen as she was still unable to move from the floor she found she had enough strength to hit him in the back of the knees causing him to pitch forward just as Phil pulled the trigger, allowing Sam to sneak up behind him and put his gun to Phil's skull.

"Make a move I dare you." Sam growled. Cameron crawled over to Callen and pulled him towards her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Let's stop doing this." She whispered back with a watery chuckle. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on let's get you home."

"I'd like that." She replied with a small smile and a chuckle. A few hours everyone had been checked over and Cameron had been deemed healthy enough to return to work if that was what she wanted. The following day she gave her evidence against both Phil and George and then went home.

**A few days later:**

Having spent the last few days in blissful oblivion with Callen, Cameron was lying in bed with Callen beside her, staring out into space when he moved pulling her out of her reverie.

"Everything ok?" he asked her huskily as he kissed her bare shoulder. She sighed heavily and said,

"Yeah." She felt him shift closer to her and rest on his elbow as he looked at her,

"Yeah. I believe that. So what is it?" Cameron started to fiddle with her blue blanket, not looking at Callen. "Cameron." He said in a warning tone, "Talk to me." He whispered.

"You might take it the wrong way." She whispered back.

"What do you mean?" he asked her in confusion. Cameron took a deep breath and steeled her nerves,

"Well these last few days have been beyond amazing, being with you and everything is everything I've wanted for a long time. Even if it took me ages to admit it." She said with a small smile,

"But?"

"But my head and heart seem to be in constant battle. It's kind of like my heart is the Union and my head is the Confederates."

"You're comparing your heart and head to the American Civil War?"

"Yeah. It was the only comparison that I could think of. Right now the South is doing a very good job of defeating the North but as we both know the North is going to win."

"So what does this mean for us?" he asked her in worry.

"Nothing. I'll be yours always and forever. But I think I need to get away from LA for a while. When you think about what has happened since I got here. I don't think I've actually properly stopped and I don't think I can it much longer. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Although I gotta say emotionally I'm pretty much alright with. It's the rest of me that seems to be in constant battle with each other and if I'm not careful I'll burn out." She said sadly.

"Do you like the job?" he asked her.

"I love it. It led me to you."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! I don't want to leave but I think I should. The team hasn't been right for a while and I think if wasn't around then maybe you guys would get back on a more even footing."

"But what do you think will happen when you come back?" Cameron didn't answer him, "You _are_ coming back aren't you?"

"Yeah. Eventually but I don't know how long I'll be gone. Maybe it's best if you just forget about me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an emotional train wreck. You need someone who's going to stabilise you and give you more continuity in your life not someone like me." Callen looked at her for a few minutes in silence trying to read her face,

"He got to you." He stated. "No matter what I say you've made up your mind. You let him win." Cameron pulled her head up so fast it would have taken flight if it hadn't been attached.

"No. That's not true. I've always been this way."

"So why haven't you asked me to come with you?" he asked her. She looked at him in shock,

"Because I wouldn't ask you to leave the only family that you've ever known for an undisclosed amount of time."

"Marry me."

"What?" she asked him in total shock.

"You heard me." Cameron opened and closed her mouth a few times before opening her mouth to say something before closing it again.

"Yeah I heard you. Still working on believing it. I'm curious would you be asking me if I wasn't thinking about leaving?"

"I guess we'll never know."

"Hm. I guess we won't."

"You're still going to leave aren't you?" Callen asked her.

"Thinking about it." She admitted quietly.

"So this is purely about you needing space to make sure the North beats the South?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"When you come back will you marry me?" he asked her again. She looked into his blue eyes,

"You really want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, not to sound too sappy here, but you complete me. We complement each other well; you make me a better person. You can put up with all of my annoying little habits. You help me sleep and whether you want to believe it or not you are a part of the family." He blushed slightly and she put a hand to his cheek and tilted her head to the side with tears in her eyes,

"You big goof." She said with a smile, "The next time you ask I'll give you an answer."

"Why won't you answer now?" he asked her.

"You already know the answer but I don't want to be at war with myself. I want to give you all of me not just the most important part. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah I get it. How long will you be gone?"

"How long is a piece of string?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Ok I get your point. Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere with a beach."

"I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year." Cameron squinted at him in suspicion.

"Who do you know?" she asked him. Callen chuckled,

"Me? No one."

"Sam then."

"His name is Lt Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Ok." She said in confusion. Then it dawned on her, "You're going to have him spy on me?"

"No. But I am going to ask him to keep an eye on you. So that if you get in trouble or something then you know he'll look after you."

"So basically spy on me. Callen! That's not fair."

"Greg. And you leaving is fair?"

"Ok. I get it. If it makes you feel better then I will allow this McGarrett person to 'look out' for me. Greg what?"

"I want you to call me Greg."

"Why?"

"Because that's the name I chose when I realised I loved you." Cameron smiled at him,

"You really are a big softie Greg." Callen grinned at her and pulled her close and kissed her passionately leaving them both breathless.

"We should probably tell Hetty." Callen told her.

"Do we have to?"

"You're scared of Hetty."

"Who isn't?" Cameron retorted. Callen climbed out of the bed, "Why are you in such a rush?" she asked him.

"You have a point there. Because the sooner you leave the sooner you come back. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't fall in love with McGarrett." Cameron climbed out of the bed and walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye,

"Not a chance. I'm coming home to you and I'm going to marry you. Always and forever." She replied with a smile as she quickly pecked him on the lips before running into the bathroom and starting the shower. Callen smiled and hurried after her.

**HQ:**

Cameron and Callen entered the 'condemned' building and they smiled at each other before Callen headed towards the bullpen and Cameron headed for Hetty's office. When she got there she was surprised to see Deeks already sitting in a chair. When he heard her enter he stood up with a grin and gave her a hug. Returning the hug Cameron smiled as he pulled away,

"Did you miss me?" she asked him.

"Na. Just wanted to share the love." He replied with a smile.

"Welcome back Miss Mitchell. Have a seat." Hetty said from somewhere behind them. Once they had sat down Hetty looked them dead in the eye and said, "You both leave for Annapolis to go into Special Agent Training." Cameron lowered her head,

"When?" Deeks asked.

"0800 Mr Deeks." Hetty replied as she looked at the top of the Cameron's head. "Miss Mitchell?" Cameron sighed and then looked up.

"No." she said with conviction. Deeks looked at her in confusion,

"What do you mean no? I can't do this by myself. I need a wingman." He muttered.

"You'll do fine Deeks. I'm not going. That's what no means." Seeing the conviction in her eyes Deeks stood up and left the building. Looking back towards Hetty she said, "Something I said?"

"Why don't you want to go Miss Mitchell?"

"I'm going on a leave of absence."

"May I ask why?"

"I need to sort out what I want. My head and my heart are in conflict. Wouldn't having both on the same side make for being a better agent?" she asked the older woman.

"Yes. You've done very well since you got here Miss Mitchell. But I believe you are correct. May I enquire about you and Mr Callen?" Cameron blushed and Hetty smiled, "Good. I'll buy a nice outfit another time. Now I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year. I'll put in a couple of calls. Now I believe you should go after Mr Deeks." Cameron heard the dismissal and smiled at the woman. She left the office and looked into the bullpen and Kensi came up to her,

"What's up with Deeks?"

"He got some bad news. But I'll talk to him."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Hunch." Cameron said with a grin. She looked at Callen and smiled at him with a knowing smile. He grinned at her and nodded. Next it was Sam,

"I called McGarrett."

"Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Told him you were coming and to keep his hands off or he might lose something other than the steak dinner he owed me." Sam replied as he gave her a quick hug, "I'm pleased you and Callen finally figured it out. Don't take too long."

"I'll be as quick as I can. Please look after him."

"Affirmative." Sam said with a small smile as he let go of her and she stepped back.

"Excellent. Guess I'd better go find Deeks." She looked at them one more time and then left the building.

**Bar:**

Cameron entered the bar and grinned when she spotted Deeks sitting in the corner nursing a drink.

"Should have known you would be here. May I join you?"

"I guess." Deeks replied grouchily.

"What you drinkin?" she asked him.

"Iced water." He answered as a waited came over,

"I'll have the same as him please." The waiter nodded and left as Cameron sat down and stared at Deeks. After a few minutes of intense silence,

"What?" Deeks asked snippily.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" she asked him.

"I'm curious about why you're leaving me."

"Leaving you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Leaving us. I meant leaving us."

"No you didn't." she replied. He looked up from his iced water and glared at her,

"You're right I didn't. I meant me. You help me against Sam. What if I'm not ready to be a Special Agent? What if I mess up?"

"First of all you won't mess up. You've always been a Special Agent since you got here but now it'll be official. Sam is a pussycat he's just stupidly protective and he doesn't like change. But he does like you. I promise."

"But you're my wingman." Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Wingwoman. You're my wingwoman." Deeks hastily corrected. Cameron smiled,

"You'll always be the Maverick to my Goose, without the dying part of course, the Arthur to my Merlin. You need to relax. I am coming back. I promise. If you need me for whatever reason all you have to do is call me."

"So you're not going to change your name or anything?"

"No."

"Will you be there at graduation?" he asked her. Instead of answering Cameron just smiled and drank her water. Deeks smiled at her but didn't say anything. She looked at her watch,

"Look I've got to go back and pack. We ok here Mav?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah we're good Goose." He replied with a smile.

"Good."

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. As you can probably guess there will be a Hawaii 5-0 crossover but I promise it won't be a long cross over as I'm going to use the Smallpox episode. So thanks again for sticking with me and hopefully I'll update again soon.**


End file.
